


Mad World

by CanUDigIt65, TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Series: Grimm Adventures of Rapunzel [5]
Category: Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Adulthood, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Asexuality, Autism, Awkward Conversations, Babysitting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Body Horror, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breastfeeding, Cannibalism, Childhood Memories, Consensual Kink, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, Destroying Childhood Memories, Diapers, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Dysfunctional Family, Escapism, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Drama, Female-Centric, Food, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Genre Savvy, Growing Up, Height Differences, Historical References, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infanticide, Infantilism, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Kings & Queens, Literary References & Allusions, Madness, Magic Mirrors, Masturbation, Maternal Instinct, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Royalty, Mortality, Motherhood, Multi, Mythology References, Nonsense, Nursery Rhyme References, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Pagan Gods, Peter Pan References, Puns & Word Play, Ruler of Arendelle Anna (Disney), Sexuality, Sibling Rivalry, Sleepovers, Sweeney Todd References, Tea Parties, Team as Family, Tickling, Weird Plot Shit, Witchcraft, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanUDigIt65/pseuds/CanUDigIt65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: In the midst of the Princess Squad's nineteenth annual slumber party, the rebelliously curious adventurer known as Alice escapes to her home away from reality after being threatened with execution for making bigoted remarks about Anna and Rapunzel's diapered lifestyle. However, she is not alone on her escapist journey, as Cinderella and Wendy end up following her into Wonderland and choosing their own adventures in a wickedly twisted fairyland that has matured along with Alice herself.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Anna/Rapunzel (Disney), Aurora/Snow White (Disney), Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Wendy Darling, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Tinker Bell, Charlotte La Bouff/Tiana, Elsa & Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher, Elsa/Kristoff (Disney), Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Gretel (Once Upon a Time: Sisterhood) & Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson, Hades/Persephone (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Hera/Zeus (Disney: Hercules), Hercules/Megara (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura, Johanna Barker/Anthony Hope, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/March Hare, Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd, Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen of Hearts | Cora/Red Queen | Anastasia
Series: Grimm Adventures of Rapunzel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478621
Kudos: 6





	1. Lost Girls

_"We are but older children, dear, who fret to find our bedtime near."_

* * *

Alice stared at herself in the mirror, applying black lipstick and black eyeliner as she sat at the dressing table in her bedroom. Sixty-eight years had passed since she first followed the White Rabbit through a portal into the underground kingdom known as Wonderland, where she nearly drowned herself in a pool of own tears after changing sizes with a potion and a cake, sought advice from the Caterpillar and the Cheshire Cat, babysat the Duchess’s baby pig, attended the mad tea party where she was puzzled by the riddles of the Hatter and the rudeness of the March Hare, and stood up to the Queen of Hearts during a trial that involved the theft of her tarts. Though she often had trouble asking for directions back to her homeland, she eventually escaped from the madness by waking up. Her father, George Darling, simply dismissed her adventures in Wonderland as a fever dream that she experienced in the golden afternoon of summer, after dozing off in the middle of her older sister’s history lessons about William the Conqueror. Her adventures happened when she was seven years old. Now, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman with a Goth soul.

“Some people think that Wonderland is a dream or a fictional place from a storybook,” Alice said to her reflection.

“But it's not a dream. It's a place," Alice's reflection replied.

“A wonderful place."

The reflection giggled at her physical host as she tapped her fingers against the other side of the glass, flashing a cheeky smile. A denizen of the Netherworld, the girl inside the mirror was the embodiment of Alice’s inner child. She wore the same blue-and-white dirndl, black-and-blue striped tights, and black Mary Jane shoes that her older counterpart was currently wearing. 

“At least my mother believed in my stories,” Alice said. “Then again, she’s always believed in what normal people view as nonsense.” 

“You’re not normal,” the younger Alice said. 

“Then what am I?” Alice asked. 

“Who are you?” the reflection replied. 

“I am Alice Rose Darling, the surrogate daughter of the elegant Captain Hook and the Hatter. I am the younger sister of Wendy. My original parents were George and Mary Darling.” 

“Always remember who you are,” Alice’s reflection said. 

“But do I know who I am if I'm constantly changing?” Alice replied.

"Count your traits."

Alice began to count on her fingers.

“I am curious, kind-hearted, adventurous, open-minded, stubborn, courteous, argumentative, strong-willed, and noble.” 

“And badass," her reflection said.

The woman on the other side of the mirror smiled at her younger half.

“Yes, that is true. I am the warrior that Wonderland adores.” 

As Alice checked her makeup in the mirror, her reflection reverted to her adult self. The door to her bedroom opened. Wendy walked in, cradling Rapunzel in her arms. Alice smiled at her older sister. Wendy, who was three years older than Alice, was also whisked away to another world as a child. She and her brothers were the prisoners of Neverland, an island kingdom ruled by the bloodthirsty trickster known as Pan. Just like Alice, she had also grown from a girl into a woman. 

“Hello, Wendy,” Alice said. 

“Hello, Alice,” Wendy replied.

Alice stared at her older sister’s attire. She wore a burgundy bathrobe over her light blue negligee. Rapunzel was wearing a pink-and-purple onesie with puff sleeves and pink thigh-high stockings. Her five-foot-long locks of golden hair were fashioned in a French braid, completing her adorable outfit. 

“I see you’ve brought Rapunzel with you,” Alice said. 

“We just wanted to spend time with you, since you always seemed to be cooped up in your room,” Wendy said. 

“Solitary confinement is my friend.”

Wendy laughed at her sister’s comment.

“I’m glad that my musings amuse you,” Alice replied.

“You’re always amusing,” Wendy replied. “Also, don’t forget that we have a slumber party this evening.”

“A slumber party? Who’s attending?” Alice asked.

“You, me, Anna, Rapunzel, and Rapunzel’s friends.”

“How unexpected,” Alice said.

Wendy placed Rapunzel in a small armchair beside the dressing table. The princess started sucking on her thumb as she watched her surrogate mother and her younger sister.

“May I ask you something crazy?” Alice said her sister.

“Of course,” Wendy replied.

“Do you believe in magic?” Alice asked.

“Why do you ask?” Wendy said.

“I was just reminiscing about my childhood, and how our father thought our adventures were nothing more than bedtime stories. He was wrong. Everything we experienced in those realms was real. Speaking of bedtime stories, do you think that Wonderland and Neverland might be connected somehow?” 

“It’s possible, since both realms are fairylands,” Wendy said.

“Wonderland doesn’t have fairies,” Alice argued.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But it’s got magic, doesn’t it?” Wendy replied.

“Yes, but the food in Neverland isn’t enchanted. Your fairyland doesn’t have potions or cakes that make you change sizes at random.” 

“That is true.”

“However, both kingdoms are monarchies that operate through imagination and dream logic, but time works differently in those realms. You were held prisoner in Neverland for five years. My adventures in Wonderland lasted for three days. When I returned from Wonderland, our father thought I was dead. But I wasn’t. I tried to explain what happened, but he thought I was raving mad. He dismissed my stories as delusions. Fantasies. Products of my imagination.” 

“Unlike your childhood, mine was traumatizing. I witnessed things that normal children should never have seen.”

“Like what?” 

“The second World War. I would see soldiers marching down the streets or carrying dead bodies over their shoulders.”

“War is a disease that’s nearly impossible to cure. It’s no wonder we escaped to our respective fairylands as children. Fantasy is more inviting and interesting than the reality of inevitable adulthood.”

“Indeed.”

Wendy sat down on the bench with her younger sister and gazed into the mirror. The reflection of her inner child waved at Alice. Alice waved back and glanced over at Rapunzel. The baby-faced princess had unsnapped the crotch of her onesie, revealing a bulky diaper underneath. Alice’s eyes widened at the sight of such a childish undergarment. 

“Wendy?” 

“Yes, Alice?” Wendy replied.

“Why is Rapunzel wearing a nappy?” Alice asked.

“Because she’s Mommy’s little princess.” 

“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?” Alice asked.

Before Wendy could answer her sister’s question, Anna entered the bedroom. The plus-sized princess was dressed as Red Riding Hood.

“Good morning, Anna,” Alice said.

“Hello, Alice,” Anna replied.

“Are you ready for the slumber party?” Wendy asked.

“Yes, but I have a question to ask,” Anna said.

“What is it?” Alice asked.

“Have you seen my baby?”

“She’s right here,” Wendy said.

Alice’s sister pointed to Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked at her partner and smiled. 

“Good morning, baby girl,” Anna said. 

Rapunzel kept sucking on her thumb as she was picked up by Anna and cradled in her arms. She giggled when her forehead was kissed. 

“Okay, I’m confused,” Alice said. 

“Confused? About what?” Wendy asked.

“Your surrogate daughter,” Alice replied.

“What’s wrong with her?” Wendy replied.

“Is she an adult or a baby?” Alice wondered. 

“She’s an Adult-Baby.”

“Adult-Baby? What the bloody hell is that?” Alice asked.

“Known as infantilism, it’s a controversial fetish and alternative lifestyle that involves adults roleplaying as babies. Most Adult-Babies are male, but there’s a large amount of women in the community as well. There are also Diaper Lovers, who have diaper fetishism as their main kink. Diaper fetishism is often intertwined with infantilism.” 

“And you’re one of them?” Alice gulped.

“Not me,” Wendy said.

“But we are,” Anna and Rapunzel revealed. 

“What?” Alice gasped.

“Anna and Rapunzel are my baby girls. I’m their Mommy,” Wendy said.

Alice’s eyes widened as she saw Anna pull up the skirt of her dress, revealing a Huggies Snug & Dry diaper underneath. 

“Please don’t freak out,” Rapunzel said. 

Sadly, Alice did indeed freak out. She backed away from Wendy, shaking her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. But she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes were clearly awake, and they were sore from seeing the sight of a grown woman in a diaper. 

“Alice? Is something wrong?” Wendy asked. 

Alice didn’t respond. 

“Is she okay?” Rapunzel asked.

Wendy’s sister screamed and fled from her bedroom. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Anna said.

“Mommy? Does she think we’re creepy?” Rapunzel said to her caregiver. 

“Probably,” Wendy replied.

“What a shame. She could have been Rapunzel’s big sister,” Anna replied. 

“Hopefully, Alice doesn’t turn into another one of those ableist bigots and falsely accuse me of pedophilia,” Rapunzel said. 

“I’m pretty sure that won’t happen,” Anna replied. 

“Really?” Rapunzel asked.

“If it does, then I will not hesitate to send her British ass through the Looking Glass and back to the madhouse where she belongs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Young Wendy](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling/Gallery?file=307LyingToHim.png)


	2. Royal Slumber Party

_"All women are princesses. It is our right."_

* * *

When evening came, so did the guests. Led by Chief Moana Waialiki of Neverland, the group consisted of Cinderella, Tiana, Belle, Charlotte la Bouff, Snow White, and Aurora. 

“Can you believe that it’s been four years since our last sleepover?” Cinderella whispered to Belle. 

“I know,” Belle replied.

"How long have we been hosting slumber parties?" Snow White asked. 

"For nineteen years," Aurora replied.

“It almost seems like yesterday that Rapunzel scalped Lady Tremaine and collected proof of her demise to give me as a token of her affection," Cinderella sighed.

“She scalps people?” Snow White chirped.

“Not anymore,” Aurora told her girlfriend. 

“But isn’t that murder?” Snow White asked.

“Not if her victims weren’t innocent,” Belle replied. 

“An enemy is simply an obstacle who must be conquered in order for the hero’s journey to resume,” Moana said. 

“Like Gaston,” Belle said.

“Or the Evil Queen,” Snow White said.

“Or Dr. Facilier,” Tiana replied.

“Did any of you know that Rapunzel’s autistic?” Belle asked the group.

“So am I,” Moana admitted. 

“But you don’t look autistic,” Snow White said.

Tala’s granddaughter glared at Snow White. 

“Between her autism and her diaper fetish, nothing about Rapunzel really surprises me anymore,” Tiana said. “She’s always been a little weirdo.”

“She’s not a weirdo. She’s part of our family,” Moana argued.

“Sorry if that sounded rude,” Tiana replied. 

“Your rudeness is forgiven,” Moana said. 

The princesses were greeted at the castle doors by Alice, who ushered them inside. Moana’s group walked into the throne room. The room doubled as a ballroom for parties or coronation ceremonies.

“So this is Rapunzel’s new home?” Moana asked.

“Yes, it is,” Alice replied.

“What happened to Corona?” Snow White asked.

“Rapunzel’s kingdom was destroyed in a disastrous fire that took her birth mother’s life. She moved here with Wendy’s family.” 

“Wendy?” Charlotte asked.

“She’s referring to Wendy Darling, sister of John and Michael,” Tiana explained to her girlfriend. 

“The girl from _Peter Pan_? But I thought she was a fictional character?” Charlotte replied.

“She’s real,” Alice said. “Also, she’s my older sister.”

“What’s your name?” Charlotte asked her hostess.

“My name is Alice Rose Darling.”

“Alice? Like _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_?” Charlotte scoffed.

“And other places,” Alice replied.

The group followed Alice to a stone dais in the center of the room. Anna sat on her throne, holding Rapunzel in her lap. 

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” Moana said.

“Good evening, Miss Waialiki. Welcome back to Arendelle,” Anna replied. 

“Guess what tonight is?” Rapunzel giggled.

“Our sixth annual slumber party?” Moana guessed.

“That is correct,” Anna replied. 

Moana’s friends looked at the throne next to Anna. 

“Where’s your sister?” Cinderella asked.

“And Kristoff?” Moana replied.

“Elsa and her husband aren’t part of my world anymore. They have been banished to Wonderland. As for me, I am now the Queen of Arendelle, and Rapunzel is my little wife.” 

“That’s adorable!" Moana squealed.

"When was the wedding?” Tiana asked.

“We got married two years ago,” Rapunzel said. 

“Why did you banish your sister?” Snow White replied.

“Because she’s more popular than me and she thinks my diaper fetish is weird,” Anna said. 

“That’s awful,” Cinderella said. 

“It was the next right thing,” Anna replied.

“Besides, Arendelle now has its first diapered monarch," Rapunzel said.

Alice rolled her eyes at Rapunzel’s wife. As somebody who hated wearing diapers as a kid and preferred using the toilet like a proper woman, she was appalled by the mention of an unsanitary and socially unacceptable topic. She covered her ears to avoid listening to the following conversation. 

“You have a diaper fetish?” Moana replied.

“Just like my wife,” Anna declared. 

“What brand of diapers do you wear?” 

“I’m the Queen of Huggies. Rapunzel is the Princess of Pampers.” 

“I’m also Mommy’s personal baby doll,” Rapunzel said. 

“Really? That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Moana replied.

Rapunzel giggled and played with her toes.

“You’re disgusting!” Alice cried out. 

Anna and Rapunzel glared at Alice. 

“What’s your problem?” Moana asked.

“Rapunzel is my problem,” Alice retorted.

“Rapunzel? How is she problematic?” Cinderella scoffed. “She’s cute and precious, just like her wife.”

“Bullshit and nonsense,” Alice said. 

“Excuse you?” Rapunzel snapped.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, but there’s nothing cute or precious about a community of adults who wear nappies and act like babies for kicks. My big sister may think it’s the cutest thing ever, but it’s not. Your fetish is nothing but a revolting perversion of childhood aesthetics. I sometimes wonder if modern society has gone mad.”

Rapunzel started crying. 

“Stop it, Alice! You’re upsetting my wife,” Anna shouted at Wendy’s sister. 

“Sorry, Your Majesty, but does it look like I give a damn about your little crybaby?” Alice replied.

“Hold your tongue,” Moana ordered.

Alice shut up immediately as Rapunzel was hugged by Anna. She gave her nemesis the middle finger. 

“Sorry about that, sweetie,” Anna said to her wife. 

Elsa’s sister glared at Alice.

“If you continue to disrupt this evening with your bigotry, then I shall lose my temper. If I lose my temper, you lose your head. Is that understood?” 

Alice rolled her eyes at Anna.

“Whatever, Your Majesty.”

Moana’s group watched as Alice walked away.

“That’s what I thought,” Anna said.

Rapunzel smiled and giggled, flapping her arms while wiggling around in her wife’s lap. Anna blushed at her partner’s childlike behavior. 

“So when does the slumber party begin?” Moana asked.

“It begins now,” Anna announced.

The throne room became a ballroom as classical music began to play in the background. Each of the princesses took to the dance floor, holding hands with their companions and waltzing gracefully. Anna picked up Rapunzel and hugged her, smiling as the two women gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Thanks for helping, Anna,” Rapunzel said.

“You’re welcome, my little baby,” Anna replied.

“Want to know something special about our relationship?” Rapunzel asked. 

“What?” Anna replied.

“You and Wendy get to share me.” 

“Yeah, although I wish she could have attended the party,” Anna said. 

“She’s one of my favorite caregivers,” Rapunzel replied. 

Rapunzel wiggled her butt. She smirked at her wife.

“May I have this waltz, tiny dancer?” Anna asked.

“You may,” Rapunzel said.

Anna and Rapunzel danced together as the other ladies looked at them.

“Is it okay if I ask you three questions?” Rapunzel said to her wife.

“Go ahead,” Anna replied.

“What do you love most about my Pampers?” Rapunzel asked.

“They’re ultra thick and extremely absorbent,” Anna said. 

“I love it when my Pampers get super saggy when they’re soggy,” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Same here, baby girl,” Anna said.

“Do you truly enjoy changing my diapers and giving me naughty rubdowns with wet wipes?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Anna said.

“Lastly, do you think Alice is right? Am I perverted for engaging in an alternative lifestyle that doubles as my second childhood?” Rapunzel asked.

“You’re not a pervert. Alice is just an ignorant jerk who’s afraid of what she doesn’t understand.”

“She’s right,” Cinderella said.

Holding Rapunzel close to her bosom, Anna kissed her wife on the lips and patted her on the bottom. Their kiss was broken up by Cinderella, who grabbed Rapunzel from her partner’s arms and received permission from Anna to waltz with her. 

“Just make sure to give her back to me if her diaper needs changing,” Anna said to Cinderella.

“I will,” Cinderella promised.

Blowing a kiss to Anna, Cinderella took Rapunzel’s hand and began to dance with her. 

“You look cute together,” Anna remarked.

“Thanks,” Cinderella replied.

Rapunzel started to grunt.

“What’s wrong?” Cinderella asked.

Cinderella’s question was quickly answered, as Rapunzel defecated in her diaper. She handed the princess back to her wife. 

“Did she make a stinky?” Anna asked.

“A big one,” Rapunzel said.

Anna carried Rapunzel to the bathroom. She laid her down on the changing table, unsnapping the crotch of her onesie. Her diaper, which had grown thicker due to being soiled, was lovingly squished by her hand. Rapunzel smiled and wiggled. 

“Do you like that, baby girl?”

Rapunzel smiled.

“Yes, I do.” 

“When I was little, my parents enjoyed changing my diapers,” Anna said. 

“Did they play games with you?” Rapunzel asked.

“No. Not like you do,” Anna replied.

“What do you mean?” 

“Mom and Dad would give my big sister all of the love and attention,” Anna said. “Though they cared about me, they also thought I was troubled because of my active imagination. It had the power to bring my dreams to life. Since I was lonely, I talked to the portraits in my bedroom and had dance parties with my imaginary friends. One of them was a talking snowman named Olaf.”

“Olaf? He sounds funny,” Rapunzel giggled.

“He loved warm hugs and summer,” Anna said. 

“A snowman who loves summer? Sounds ironic.”

“And lovely,” Anna replied. 

“Where is he?” Rapunzel asked.

“He’s with Elsa now,” Anna said.

“At least he’s in a better place. Snowmen don’t belong in castles.”

“And little princesses don’t belong in woodland prisons.”

“Woodland prisons suck. It’s better to have a nursery than a gilded cage,” Rapunzel agreed.

Anna discarded the soiled padding and kissed her wife’s newly diapered crotch. Rapunzel spread her legs and wiggled her crotch around as she shared this tender moment with her partner. 

“I love you, my beautiful Princess of Pampers.”

“And the Princess of Pampers loves you,” Rapunzel said. 

“Does my baby girl want to head upstairs to my bedroom for some games and playtime?” Anna cooed. 

“Playtime sounds lovely.” 

Wrapping her arms around Rapunzel’s waist, Anna lifted her wife from the changing table and carried her out of the bathroom. She walked back into the ballroom with the Princess of Pampers clinging to her shoulders. The only women left standing in the ballroom were Charlotte, Wendy, Cinderella, and Tiana, since the other guests had been escorted to their rooms by the servants of the castle. 

“Welcome back, Your Majesty,” Cinderella said. 

“Where were you?” Wendy asked.

“I have returned from changing my wife’s dirty diaper,” Anna replied. 

“That must have been some diaper,” Cinderella said. “You were in there for quite a long time.”

“We are now headed upstairs to spend the rest of the evening together,” Rapunzel said. 

“If anybody wishes to join us, please raise your hand,” Anna said.

Charlotte, Wendy, and Cinderella raised their hands. 

“I’m going to bed,” Tiana yawned. 

“Good night, Miss Rose,” Rapunzel said. 

“Good night, Your Highness.”

Three minutes after Tiana had gone to her bedroom, Anna’s group followed their leader upstairs to her bedroom. Anna’s room was a queen-sized nursery, where everything was bathed in various shades of pink and purple. There was a large bed for Anna in one corner and a crib for Rapunzel in the other. Adorning the lavender walls were portraits of Pooh Bear, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, and other denizens of the Hundred Acre Wood. 

“What do you think? Isn’t this a nursery fit for a queen and her pampered princess?” Anna asked.

“It’s beautiful,” Wendy remarked. 

Cinderella caught sight of a bucket near the bassinet. The bucket was filled with water balloons. Anna placed her wife on the floor, patting her on the head. She turned toward her guests and asked,

“Are you ready for playtime?” 

“Yes, we are,” Cinderella said.

Cinderella, Anna, Charlotte, and Rapunzel sat in a circle, with Wendy in the center. 

“What should we play?” Anna asked. 

“Let’s play Truth or Dare,” Cinderella suggested. 

“I love that game!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Who should go first?” Anna asked.

“Cinderella,” Rapunzel decided. 

“Truth or dare?” Cinderella asked.

“Truth,” Rapunzel replied. 

“I'm an assassin with a foot fetish,” Cinderella confessed. 

“That doesn’t count, since everybody knows that.” 

“I’ve got one,” Rapunzel said.

“What?” Cinderella replied.

“Have you ever dreamed of wearing a diaper?” 

“Nope,” Cinderella said.

“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’m positive,” Cinderella confirmed.

“She isn’t one of us,” Anna whispered to her wife.

“That sucks,” Rapunzel said.

“Now it’s my turn,” Wendy said.

“Okay, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

“Truth or dare?” Wendy asked.

Rapunzel smiled at her surrogate mother.

“Truth first, dare afterwards.” 

“Why do you enjoy having water balloons stuffed into your nappies?” Wendy asked.

“Because they make my Pampers super saggy and squishy,” Rapunzel confessed.

“That’s adorable,” Wendy remarked.

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

“You’re welcome, cutie.”

Wendy smiled and blew a kiss to Rapunzel.

“What’s your dare?” Anna asked.

“I dare you to strip down and fill each other’s nappies up with three gallons of water,” Wendy said to Anna and Rapunzel.

As Anna and Rapunzel undressed themselves, three large bottles of water appeared on the bedside table. Anna grabbed the first bottle. She handed the other two to Rapunzel, who had opened her legs in order to give her diaper plenty of room to breathe. 

“Are you ready?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Yes,” Anna replied.

Grabbing onto the front of Rapunzel’s Pampers Cruisers, Anna pulled back the waistband and poured the water into the absorbent padding. Rapunzel did the same thing with her wife’s Huggies. Both of them giggled as they felt their diapers swelling up between their legs. They decided to wiggle and jiggle together. Wendy was immediately aroused by Rapunzel’s saggy diaper. She smiled with satisfaction as the little princess did a sultry dance, her drooping Pampers wobbling back and forth in time to the rhythm of her hips.

“Looks like we’ve got a little dance party going on,” Charlotte said.

“Anna seems to be getting into the groove,” Cinderella commented.

“Wiggle that butt, Rapunzel!” Wendy cheered.

Rapunzel began to twerk in Wendy’s face. 

“Sweetie? Could you please get your baby butt out of Mommy’s face?” Wendy asked. 

“Sorry, Mommy,” Rapunzel said. 

“It’s alright, honey. Just remember your boundaries.” 

Wendy laughed as Rapunzel plopped her padded butt down in her caregiver’s lap. She embraced the princess and tickled her tummy.

“Am I a silly baby doll?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, you are,” Wendy said. 

Rapunzel giggled as she was given a kiss on the cheek. 

“By the way, where’s Alice?” Cinderella asked.

“She’s probably in her room, screaming at her mirror,” Charlotte assumed.

“Or saying mean things about Rapunzel and me,” Anna replied. 

“Typical Alice. Always overly dramatic when she’s upset,” Cinderella remarked.

“If I go to check on her, is it okay if I bring Rapunzel along?” Wendy asked Rapunzel’s wife.

“You have my permission,” Anna replied.

“Just be careful,” Rapunzel said. 

Wendy kissed Rapunzel on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, little one. Mommy will always be here to protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Alice](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Alice_\(Hyperion_Heights\)/Gallery?file=701AliceTurnsAround2.png)


	3. Cheshire

_"You've gone quite mangy, Cat, but your grin's a comfort."_

* * *

Alice down at her dressing table and stared at her inner child’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Why do you look so frumious? This is our home now,” the reflection said.

“I hate this castle,” Alice said. “I hate this kingdom. I hate this world. I hate reality! Why couldn’t we have just stayed in London or Neverland?” 

“Well, you can’t stay in Neverland.”

“Why not?” Alice demanded.

The reflection smiled at her adult self. 

“Because Neverland isn’t your cup of tea.” 

“Sorry, but your little pun isn’t helping,” Alice replied. 

“Neither is your attitude.” 

“Who said that?” Alice asked.

“I did.”

Alice turned around. Smiling at her from across the room was a purple tiger with pink stripes and glowing red eyes. The tiger was the size of a kitten. His teeth were sharp and slightly yellow, stained with blood. 

“Cheshire Puss?” Alice gasped. 

“Hello, Alice,” the Cheshire Cat said. 

The feline leapt off the bed, licking himself as he crept toward Alice. Out of all the strange and wondrous creatures that Alice had encountered during her first trip to Wonderland, none of them were as cryptic, helpful, or friendly as the Cheshire Cat. He was responsible for directing her to the Hatter and the March Hare’s tea party, and for saving her life when she was threatened with execution by the Queen of Hearts.

“What are you doing here?” Alice asked. 

The Cat continued grinning. Alice was unfazed by his disturbingly wide smile. She was more disturbed by the fact that she lived in a castle where pampered royalty was considered normal. 

“I sensed that you were on edge tonight, so I came here. Your frustration summoned me,” the Cat replied. 

“It’s a good thing that you came here,” Alice said. “I’m seriously full of angst this evening, and you’re one of my closest friends, so thanks for coming.”

“You’re welcome, my dear Alice. But why are you so moody on this particular evening? Is your inner Goth girl coming out to play?” 

“My inner child has nothing to do with the strong emotions that are storming inside of me,” Alice said. 

“What’s bothering you?” the Cat asked.

“Family issues,” Alice said. 

“What sort of family issues are we talking about?” the Cat replied. 

“Two years ago, my older sister recently adopted Rapunzel and she moved our family to Arendelle,” Alice said. “Rapunzel’s autistic, just like me and Wendy, but that’s not the problem. Something far more dreadful has been eating away at me. You see, Rapunzel’s an Adult-Baby, and her fetishistic lifestyle makes me uncomfortable.”

“That’s the opposite of a problem.” 

“What are you talking about? What Rapunzel’s doing is beyond wrong! My sister may think it’s cute that her personal baby doll indulges in infantilism and diaper fetishism, but it’s actually downright creepy. Besides, baby stuff belongs to babies. Adult stuff belongs to adults. Why can’t she grow up?” 

“You have such a backwards way of thinking,” the Cat replied. 

“What do you mean?” Alice asked.

“Are you familiar with Rapunzel’s backstory?” 

“Not really,” Alice admitted. 

“Rapunzel was kidnapped and imprisoned in a tower by a wicked witch who posed as her mother. During her imprisonment, she was enslaved, abused, brainwashed, and gaslighted by her captor. Rapunzel’s childhood was stolen from her, which is why she enjoys regressing and being protected by her caregivers.” 

“That’s a nice story, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that Rapunzel isn’t normal,” Alice replied.

“Not normal? You’re one to talk,” the Cat retorted. 

“What do you mean?” Alice demanded.

“Take a good, hard look at yourself in the mirror. You talk to yourself, you eat the crusts off the bread before enjoying your sandwiches, you despise carrots and green beans, and you fantasize about treating pigs like babies. You and Rapunzel are on different sides of the same boat. Are you picking up what I’m putting down?”

Alice nodded. She was beginning to understand her friend’s lecture. 

“Open your heart and your mind,” the Cat said. 

“What happens if I refuse?” Alice asked.

“Then your childishly hypocritical bigotry shall be your undoing.”

“Fine, but I feel as if this is a mistake,” Alice said.

“There is a serious difference between a mistake and a misdeed,” the Cat replied.

As Alice was about to reply to the Cheshire Cat’s answer, Wendy walked into the room with Rapunzel in her arms. 

“Look, Alice! We’ve got company,” the Cat said. 

Alice approached her older sister.

“Hello, Alice,” Wendy said.

“What do you want?” Alice snapped.

“I came to check on you,” Wendy said.

“Why?” Alice asked.

“She wanted to know if you still hate me,” Rapunzel replied. 

Alice glared at the princess.

“I don’t hate you. I just hate your fetish.” 

“But my fetish is part of my identity,” Rapunzel argued. 

“Besides, you used to fantasize about diapering piglets and treating them like babies,” Wendy said to her sister. 

“I’ve outgrown such idiotic fantasies,” Alice boasted.

“Really? Because last month, I distinctly remember Moana coming over with Pua, and guess what? You put him in nappies and babied him,” Wendy replied. 

“How could I resist? He’s a baby pig,” Alice said. 

“That sounds adorable,” Rapunzel said. 

“Speaking of animal sidekicks, don’t you have a chameleon that you dress up and talk to?” Alice asked the princess.

“Pascal? He now resides in the afterlife with my birth parents,” Rapunzel lamented. 

“I’m sorry,” Alice said.

“You should be,” Wendy replied. 

“It’s okay, Alice. At least I still have my Mommy and plenty of stuffies,” Rapunzel said. 

“Mommy loves her baby doll,” Wendy said. 

“I’m guessing that you feed her, change her, bathe her, and dress her?” Alice asked. 

“And pleasure her during playtime,” Wendy replied.

“Pleasure her? But isn’t she your daughter?” Alice argued. 

“She’s my surrogate mother,” Rapunzel explained. 

“I adopted her. She’s not my flesh and blood,” Wendy said. 

“I don’t care! It’s not natural,” Alice said. “At least, not to me.”

“It’s not incest. It’s roleplay,” Rapunzel said. 

“Whatever it is, it makes me sick.”

“I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Why not join us in Anna’s bedroom?” Wendy offered. “We’re playing Truth or Dare.” 

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening,” Alice said.

“Why not?” Wendy asked.

“Because I’m going back to Wonderland tonight.” 

“Wonderland? Isn’t that a fairyland ruled by the Queen of Hearts?” Rapunzel asked. 

“There are other monarchs besides Her Majesty,” Alice said. 

“Haven’t you read the books?” Wendy asked her surrogate daughter.

“Not really,” Rapunzel said.

The Cheshire Cat cleared his throat. Wendy, Alice, and Rapunzel stared at the feline. 

“What’s wrong?” Alice asked.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to inform you of something important,” the Cat said. 

“What news do you bring?” Alice replied. 

"Since you've grown older, Wonderland has grown darker, wilder, and crazier.”

“Wonderland sounds excitingly scary,” Rapunzel said. 

“Trust me, baby girl,” the Cat snarled. “You have no idea.” 

Rapunzel whimpered, covering her eyes as she began to cry. The Cheshire Cat laughed and grinned at her.

“Stop it, Cheshire!” Wendy shouted at the feline.

“Sorry,” the Cat said.

Wendy comforted Rapunzel by rubbing her belly and squeezing her diaper. Her older sister had always been the maternal figure in the family. Alice had no interest in caring for children or interacting with them. She would rather embark on an adventure in another world than become a babysitter to a pampered princess.

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Wendy whispered to Rapunzel. “The Cat won’t hurt you. He’s a good kitty.”

“Could you please not do that with my friend here?” Alice asked. 

“Why don’t you shut up and go through the Looking Glass already?” Wendy replied. 

“Know what? I will,” Alice decided. 

“Good, because I’m starting to get sick of your attitude,” Wendy said.

“May I please join you?” Rapunzel pleaded.

“No, you may not,” Alice said.

“Why not?” Rapunzel whined. 

Alice walked over to her dressing table and climbed on top, pressing her fingers against the surface of the mirror. The glass parted and rippled like water, transforming into a reflective portal. She looked back at Rapunzel.

“Because you don’t belong.”

“That’s my Alice. Brutally honest and wickedly sassy,” the Cat said.

“And rude,” Wendy remarked. 

Without saying goodbye to her sister or Rapunzel, Alice slipped through the mirror. As for the Cheshire Cat, he slowly vanished, starting with his tail and ending with his grin. The Cat’s smile lingered for three minutes before disappearing.

“Do you want to join Alice in Wonderland?” Rapunzel asked her caregiver.

“Not right now,” Wendy replied.

Rapunzel pouted. She seriously wanted to help Alice. Sadly, Alice didn’t want her help. 

“Let’s go back into Anna’s room and have some fun,” Wendy said. “The night’s still young, and so are you.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Cheshire Cat](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Cheshire_Cat/Gallery?file=W101CheshireWalkingCloser.png)


	4. Through the Looking Glass

_"Every adventure requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here."_

* * *

“Guess who’s back? Back again?” Wendy asked as she walked into Anna’s bedroom. 

“Hello again, Wendy,” Anna said. 

Wendy handed Rapunzel to Anna. The Princess of Pampers and her wife cuddled together as they sat down, resting next to the bucket of water balloons. Charlotte was asleep in Anna’s bed.

“How did your talk with Alice go?” Cinderella asked.

“My sister apologized for her rudeness, but she also decided it was best if she went back to Wonderland,” Wendy replied. 

“Why did she return to Wonderland?” Cinderella asked. 

“Because it’s her home away from reality.”

“Are you sure she will be okay?” 

“Cindy, my sister is capable of defending herself and surviving on her own. She’s a Goth warrior. The Vorpal Blade is her signature weapon.”

“That sounds awesome,” Anna said.

“What’s the Vorpal Blade?” Rapunzel asked.

“The Vorpal Blade is an enchanted broadsword,” Wendy said. "Crafted by the hands of Thanatos himself, it is one of Alice’s favorite weapons. She also adores her meat cleaver and her croquet mallet.”

“Who’s Thanatos?” 

“In classical mythology, Thanatos is the God of Death. In Wonderland, he’s the Ace of Spades.”

Rapunzel screamed, covering her eyes. She looked away from Wendy. 

“Death sounds scary.”

“Not always,” Wendy replied.

“Between you and me, just be lucky that we’re immortal,” Cinderella said to Rapunzel. 

“And eternally young,” Rapunzel agreed.

“Don’t forget about me! I may not have eternal life, but I never seem to age,” Anna interjected.

“As for me, I’m going to Wonderland,” Wendy decided. 

“May I please come with you?” Cinderella asked.

“Certainly,” Wendy said. 

“Be careful,” Rapunzel advised her surrogate mother.

Wendy knelt down and kissed Rapunzel. 

“Don’t worry, baby girl. Cindy and I will be fine.” 

“Are you sure, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked.

With tears in her eyes, Rapunzel hugged Wendy. Both Wendy and Anna comforted Rapunzel by snuggling and squeezing her.

“Everything will be okay,” Anna said to her wife. 

“But what if they don’t come back? What if they end up losing their heads or being eaten alive?” Rapunzel replied.

“We will come back,” Wendy said. 

“And when we do, Wendy and I will make sure to give you lots of rubdowns, squeezes, and hugs,” Cinderella promised. 

“Or we could just stuff slime into her nappies,” Wendy suggested. 

“Slime?” Cinderella repeated. 

“You still love having slime in your Pampers, don’t you?” Wendy said to her surrogate daughter. 

“Yes,” Rapunzel replied.

Wendy took Cinderella’s hand and led her to a human-sized mirror beside the bed where Charlotte slept. She turned toward Rapunzel, blowing a kiss to her. 

“I love you, Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

“And Mommy loves you,” Wendy replied. 

Cinderella kissed Wendy on the cheek and followed her through the mirror. On the other side of the Looking Glass, the two women found themselves in the neatly furnished living room of a Tudor cottage. Adorning the walls were portraits of the Duchess, the March Hare, the Hatter, the Red Queen, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and the Queen of Hearts. 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Wendy said.

“Whose home is this?” Cinderella asked.

“This is the cottage of the White Rabbit. He’s one of Alice’s friends,” Wendy said. 

“That’s cool, but have you noticed your transformation?” Cinderella replied.

“What are you talking about?” Wendy asked.

“Look in the mirror.”

Wendy looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of her bathrobe and negligee, she wore a blue-and-white gingham dress with gigot sleeves, dark red tights, and a pair of black knee-high combat boots that were buckled instead of laced. Worn around her neck was an inverted pentagram. Her auburn hair was styled into braided pigtails and adorned with navy blue ribbons.

“You look adorable,” Cinderella said. 

“Thanks for the input,” Wendy said. 

Turning away from her reflection, Wendy noticed a three-legged table standing in the center of the room. She approached the table to find a bottle of green tea and a glass box filled with peanut butter cookies. Printed on the front of the bottle was a label with the words “DRINK ME” on it. Written on the cookies were the words “EAT ME” in chocolate chips. Wendy did not find this discovery to be strange or unexpected. She knew that some of the beverages and cuisine in Wonderland were known to be capable of altering the consumer’s height. After all, she read the books. She knew what to expect and who to encounter in this realm. The meat cleaver, however, was not from the books, and it was certainly not the kind of item that a talking rabbit would likely carry with him.

“Why would the White Rabbit leave a weapon on the table?” Cinderella asked. 

“Not the Rabbit. Alice.” 

“Alice?” Cinderella said. 

“Maybe she wanted me to find it,” Wendy replied. 

As Wendy grabbed the meat cleaver, Cinderella noticed a little door in the back of the room and ran towards it. The door was exactly three feet and five inches tall. The same height as the White Rabbit. Kneeling down, Cinderella pulled the door open and looked through to find an infinite forest on the other side.

“What are you looking at?” Wendy asked.

“A shortcut to the Tulgey Woods.” 

“What’s that?” Wendy asked.

“The Tulgey Woods are located in the western region of the kingdom. It’s the forest where Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, the Hatter, and the March Hare live,” Cinderella said. 

“Who lives on the eastern side?” Wendy asked. 

“The Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen. Most people think they’re the same woman.”

“How many Queens are there?” Wendy asked. 

“Wonderland is ruled by five monarchs. There’s the Queen of Hearts, the Red Queen, the White Queen, the Queen of Diamonds, and the Queen of Spades.” 

“Who’s the Queen of Diamonds?” Wendy asked.

“The Queen of Diamonds is Elsa. She lives in the north with her birth mother, the White Queen,” Cinderella said. “As for the Queen of Spades, she’s the nastiest woman in classical history. Her true name is Hera, wife of Zeus. It’s best if you don’t encounter her. She beheads those who offend her.” 

“Trust me, Cindy. I would not want to encounter an angry Goddess, especially Hera,” Wendy said. 

“Tartarus hath no fury like a Goddess scorned,” Cinderella remarked. 

“How do you know so much about Wonderland?” Wendy asked.

“Don’t ask me. Ask the Cheshire Cat,” Cinderella said. “He knows about everyone and everything.” 

“Is he a deity of some kind?” Wendy replied.

“No, but he is mysteriously cryptic and omniscient.”

“By the way, do you wish to know what other places Alice has been to?” Wendy asked. 

“I’m all ears.”

“Aside from Wonderland, Alice has visited Avalor, DunBroch, New Orleans, Arendelle, Paris, Atlantis, Hawaii, Neverland, Andalasia, the Underworld, Agrabah, New York City, Enchancia, Asgard, and the Netherworld.” 

“That’s a lot of realms,” Cinderella said.

“My sister is curiously eccentric as well as adventurous,” Wendy replied. “Ever since we were girls, she always talked to herself in the mirror and flirted with her reflection. She always said that the reflection of one's inner child can be found on the other side of the Looking Glass.”

“Good to know.” 

Cinderella walked over to the table. She grabbed the bottle and placed it against her lips.

“Do you want to split up? Choose our own adventures?” Wendy suggested.

“Sounds fine to me,” Cinderella said. 

Wendy’s royal companion drank half of the tea from the bottle. The tea’s flavor was a magically delicious blend of lemon, grapefruit, peppermint, orange, lime, and cherry. She placed the bottle on the table. In three seconds, she shrank from five feet and seven inches tall to five inches. Wendy watched as her sidekick ran through the door and into the woods. She had always known Cinderella to be an adventurous maiden. The maidservant-turned-princess had proved countless times throughout the years that she wasn’t a distressed damsel in need of a strong, handsome man to rescue her from her troubles. As for Wendy, though she wasn’t royalty, she loved Cinderella dearly and considered her to be her best friend. 

Too bad she didn’t have a Fairy Godmother to solve her problems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Looking Glass](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Looking_Glasses/Gallery?file=117Mirror.png)


	5. Caterpillar

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_

* * *

“This place makes me feel so small,” Wendy said to herself as she wandered through the Mushroom Forest.

Surrounded by gigantic blades of grass and mushrooms that towered over her like trees, Wendy felt like she had been reduced to the size of an insect. She looked down and noticed that she was walking on a road paved with black-and-white checkered tiles. The path reminded her of a chessboard. As Wendy explored the forest, she came across one of the largest mushrooms she had ever seen. The top was purple with red spots, and on it was the Caterpillar, lazily smoking his hookah and sleeping at the same time. 

“Hello? Abraham?” Wendy said. 

The Caterpillar awakened upon hearing his name. Straightening his rose-tinted spectacles, he looked down at Wendy. 

"Looks like somebody dozed off while getting high," Wendy remarked.

“Who are you?” the Caterpillar asked.

“Do you remember a little girl by the name of Alice?” Wendy replied.

“I do,” the Caterpillar said.

“I’m her sister. My name is Wendy. Wendy Darling.” 

“Wendy?” the Caterpillar repeated.

“Yes, that’s me,” Wendy said. 

“I know who you are. But how do you know who I am?” the Caterpillar replied.

“Alice told me about you.” 

“Why did she tell you? When?” the Caterpillar asked.

“Because she’s obsessed with this place,” Wendy said. “She told me about your home when she returned from her first adventure.” 

“How old were you?” 

“I was ten, and she was seven,” Wendy answered. 

“What did she say about me?” the Caterpillar replied.

“She says that you’re a lethargic stoner who plays the role of a foolish oracle. You smoke and drink excessively, and you don’t know how to keep your temper.”

“True, but I’m great at giving directions or advice,” the Caterpillar chuckled. 

“Are you into hardcore drugs?” Wendy replied.

“The hardest,” the Caterpillar said. 

“What sort of drugs do you take?” Wendy asked. 

“I’ve got magic mushrooms, weed brownies, and other delicious narcotics,” the Caterpillar said.

“A drug-addicted caterpillar? What a mad world this is,” Wendy said to herself. 

“Want some useful information?” the Caterpillar asked. 

“Sure?” Wendy replied.

“If it’s a decent trip that you wish for, feel free to get high in my underground hookah lounge. It's where all of the Underworld’s best ruffians, thugs, and harlots go to get high, relax, and make love to one another.”

“That’s nice, but I don’t want to go among ruffians, thugs, and harlots” Wendy said. 

“Why not?” the Caterpillar asked.

“Because they sound distasteful,” Wendy said.

“Then where do you wish to go?” the Caterpillar replied.

“I wish to find Alice.”

“Alice?” the Caterpillar repeated.

“Yes, I want to seek her out. She’s my sister, and I love her dearly,” Wendy said.

“Finding Alice is not an easy task. She’s always moving from place to place, like a lost orphan in the woods,” the Caterpillar replied. “One day, she’s having a tea party. The next day, she’s gone to see Her Majesty and attend her croquet games.” 

“Which road should I take?” Wendy asked. 

“That depends on your destination,” the Caterpillar said. 

“Part of me wants to find Alice, but my inner child prefers to explore,” Wendy said. 

“Exploration and curiosity go together like birds of a feather,” the Caterpillar replied. 

“Who lives around here?” Wendy asked. 

“Be more specific,” the Caterpillar said.

“Who are the inhabitants of the Mushroom Forest?” Wendy clarified.

“Just me, the Duchess, and her Footmen,” the Caterpillar replied.

“I’ve heard of the Duchess. What is she like?” Wendy asked.

“The Duchess is a bloodthirsty, child-abusing, and pork-loving ogress who has transformed her cottage into an abattoir. Follow the western path and you’ll find her house.”

“And you think that I should visit?” Wendy asked.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t,” the Caterpillar replied. 

“But she’s an ogress. Wouldn’t she attempt to kill and eat me?”” Wendy argued. 

“No, she wouldn’t,” the Caterpillar said. 

“What do you mean?” Wendy asked.

“Even if you do choose to visit the Duchess, just be polite and act normally. Don’t be alarmed by the sight of her face or her table manners. Besides, she doesn’t eat humans. Cannibalism isn’t her style of cuisine. She only dines on the flesh and blood of pigs.” 

“That’s a relief. I’m glad to know that she isn’t a cannibal,” Wendy said. 

“Speaking of nursery rhymes, would you care to sing a song for me?” the Caterpillar requested.

“Which one?” Wendy asked.

“The song of the five little piggies.”

“Certainly,” Wendy said. 

Wendy cleared her throat and recited,

_This little piggy went to market;_

_This little piggy stayed at home;_

_This little piggy had roast beef;_

_This little piggy had none;_

_This little piggy said, "Wee, wee!_

_I can't find my way home."_

“That was adorably excellent and properly enunciated,” the Caterpillar replied. 

“Thank you,” Wendy said.

“You’re welcome, my dear. By the way, if you’re looking for cannibals, then you should visit the Barber and the Baker in the Tulgey Woods. They are famous for their meat pies.” 

“I’d rather visit the Duchess instead,” Wendy said.

“Your choices don’t matter to me,” the Caterpillar said. 

“Why not?” Wendy asked.

“Do you know what the Duchess, her Footmen, the Barber, and the Baker have in common? They’re all mad. Then again, we’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re mad.” 

“Now you’re just stealing dialogue from the Cheshire Cat,” Wendy replied. 

“The Cat? I remember him,” the Caterpillar said. 

“Are you friends with him?” Wendy asked.

“Cheshire is my worst friend and my best enemy." 

“Thanks for the information,” Wendy said.

As Wendy turned around and started to leave, the Caterpillar called out to her,

“Come back, Wendy! I have some advice for you.” 

Wendy walked back to the Caterpillar’s mushroom. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” the Caterpillar said.

“Is that all you have to say?” Wendy asked.

“Not at all, my dear,” the Caterpillar replied.

  
  
“Then what words of wisdom do you think might be beneficial to me?” Wendy asked. 

“Keep an open mind,” the Caterpillar said.

“My mind is always open,” Wendy replied. 

“It’s better to be open-minded than brokenhearted.” 

“Any other pieces of advice?” Wendy asked.

“Do you want to know how to survive Wonderland?” the Caterpillar replied. 

“I know. I have to be madder than the Hatter,” Wendy replied.

“Madness is a part of Wonderland, but such a trait is not essential to survival in this realm,” the Caterpillar said. 

“Then what must I do?” Wendy asked.

“Be on your guard,” the Caterpillar said. “Speak wisely. Move swiftly. Trust only those who trust you.” 

“Anything else?” Wendy replied.

The Caterpillar chuckled, blowing puffs of smoke from his hookah and smiling downward at Alice. 

“Beware the Queen of Spades.”

“I will,” Wendy said.

“Now be gone,” the Caterpillar ordered.

Heeding the Caterpillar’s advice, Wendy did as she was told. She exited the Mushroom Forest and followed the western path, where she came across a signpost in the midst of a crossroads. Written on the signs were the words “TO THE DUCHESS” and “TO THE TULGEY WOODS”. 

“The Tulgey Woods sound wonderful, I’m sure, but I must see the Duchess first,” Wendy said. 

Wendy took the path on her left. She hummed a song to herself. A nursery rhyme that she remembered her mother singing to her when she was two years old, too naive and carefree to be aware of the dangers that existed in the shadowy, wild world of adulthood. Nowadays, the song reminded her strongly of her nightmarish experiences with Pan and his Lost Boys, due to his habit of punishing his female victims in the same manner as described in the following rhyme. 

_Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater,_

_Had a wife but couldn't keep her;_

_He put her in a pumpkin shell,_

_And there he kept her very well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Abraham the Caterpillar](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Caterpillar/Gallery?file=W101GiveItBack%21.png)


	6. White Queen

_“The cold never bothered me anyway.”_

* * *

In the northern wilderness of Wonderland, in the throne room of a palace within a cave, the White Queen was staring at herself in her magic mirror. She was proud of this mirror. Created by the King of the Trolls, it was a beautiful masterpiece or a weapon of destruction, depending on how the owner of such a powerful artifact used it. The mirror gained the viewer the ability to converse with their reflection and see into the past or present. But, when shattered, the shards from the mirror pierced into a person’s heart and mind, rendering them a cold, heartless mockery of who they used to be. 

“Looking Glass, show me Anna,” the White Queen said.

The White Queen, formerly known as the original Snow Queen, had a maternal love for her daughter’s sister. The image in the mirror shifted from the monarch’s reflection to the Anna’s bedroom. Anna was humping Rapunzel, who was sucking on a heart-shaped pacifier. Elsa’s chubby sister wore nothing but her Red Riding Hood cloak and her fully loaded Huggies.

“Looks like someone’s being a naughty girl,” the White Queen remarked. 

As Elsa’s mother observed the diapered intercourse between Anna and Rapunzel, her daughter walked into the room. 

“Mom? What are you doing?” Elsa asked.

“Come see for yourself,” the White Queen replied.

Elsa approached the mirror and quickly turned away. 

“What’s wrong? Does Anna’s sex life bother you?” the White Queen asked.

“Not her sex life. Her fetish,” Elsa replied.

Elsa’s mother sighed and shook her head. She knew that her daughter thought it was unbecoming of her younger sister to remain in Huggies, since she viewed potty-training as proper and sanitary. However, unlike Gothel, her views on diaper fetishism and infantilism were not puritanical or bigoted. Instead of disgust and moral fury, she was simply uncomfortable. Surprisingly, she remembered sneaking into her sister’s room at night and changing her diapers as she slept, but she kept her nightly visits a secret between herself and Anna.

“Why are you so distraught?” the White Queen asked. 

“I don't know why you’re obsessed with my baby sister,” Elsa said.

“Because she’s adorable. Don’t you love her?” the White Queen replied. 

“Not as much as I love you,” the Queen of Diamonds said. 

The White Queen’s smile faded into a grimace. 

“I shouldn't be one of the few people that you admire and confide in, Elsa. You seem to love me and Kristoff more than your own sister.” 

“That’s because she’s not suitable to be on the throne.” 

“Elsa, don't say such things. She’s your sister. You should be happy for her.” 

“I’m the Queen of Diamonds. My sister is the Queen of Huggies. Which sounds more appealing, Mother? A queen with the ability to control the powers of winter or a monarch who refuses to outgrow her diapers?” 

“Why do you think Anna’s fetish is an issue? Last time I checked, you were into some kinky shit with Kristoff,” the White Queen said. 

“Kristoff is the kind of man who craves the pleasure that comes with obeying and submitting to an icy dominatrix, not the pampered lover of a childish princess," Elsa argued.

“Anna’s not a princess anymore. She’s the Queen of Arendelle.” 

“Good for her,” Elsa said. 

“Was that sarcasm or sincerity?” the White Queen asked.

“Sincerity,” Elsa replied. “I love my sister, but I’m worried about how the townsfolk would react about her love of Huggies.”

“The people of her kingdom love their monarch, regardless of the fact that she’s still in diapers. However, they took great offense to you sitting on the throne, since they still hold a vendetta against you for plunging the country into eternal winter.” 

“That was fourteen years ago. I’ve changed for the better,” Elsa said.

"Are you sure about that? Because the villagers hate you," the White Queen replied.

“I can’t believe that, even though I’ve apologized for cursing the kingdom, I’m still viewed as a monster," Elsa complained. 

The White Queen laughed. She smiled at her daughter.

“You’re not a monster, sweetheart."

“Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re a villain.” 

“Me? A villain? Do I seriously look evil to you?”” Elsa scoffed.

“Well, there were times where you’ve used your powers to slaughter those who’ve offended you. Plus, there was that time where you conjured a giant snowman to prevent Anna and Kristoff from finding your palace in the Northern Woods,” the White Queen said. 

“Who are these offenders that you speak of?” Elsa asked.

“Do you remember the Duke of Weasel Town? And Prince Hans of the Southern Isles? You beheaded them with a sword of ice that you summoned when the swirling storm inside of you was at its strongest.” 

“I was simply protecting my sister. Those bastards broke her heart and attempted to kill me,” Elsa remembered. “Besides, killing is not an inherently evil act. It depends on your intentions and who your victims are.”

“But victims are mostly innocent. The Duke and the Wicked Prince were simply charlatans who needed to be punished,” the White Queen argued.

“Such maternal wisdom coming from one of the greatest immortal villains in literature,” Elsa remarked.

The White Queen stepped forward and embraced her daughter. Elsa kissed her mother on the cheek. Her mother smiled, playing with her daughter’s French braid, which she herself sported as an homage to her offspring. 

“Unlike Hans, I lack a frozen heart. Like you, I’ve mended my wicked ways. In Arendelle, I was the _Schneekönigin_. Here, in Wonderland, I am the White Queen, and you are my beautiful _Königin der Diamanten_.” 

“What a weirdly imperfect family we are,” Elsa replied. 

While the White Queen resumed standing in front of her mirror, Kristoff walked into the room with Olaf and a tray of fried oysters. 

“Good morning, Kristoff,” Elsa said.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Kristoff replied. “May I offer you some freshly prepared refreshments?” 

“I’m not hungry, but thanks,” Elsa replied.

“Are you okay, Elsa?” Olaf asked.

“I’m fine,” Elsa said.

Kristoff placed the tray on a table beside the White Queen’s mirror. He noticed that his monarch’s reflection was smiling directly at him. 

“It’s a magic mirror. Get used to it,” the White Queen said. 

“But your sentient reflection creeps me out,” Kristoff remarked. 

“Then get over your discomfort. Let it go,” Elsa replied. 

The Sami robber-turned-gentleman smirked at his girlfriend.

“Let it go? Is that your catchphrase nowadays?” 

“It’s also my theme song,” Elsa said.

While the Queen of Diamonds and her boyfriend shared a kiss, the White Rabbit appeared. He was dressed in a pink waistcoat and a blue plaid jacket. A dark blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, keeping him warm from the cold interior of the cave.

“Hello, Percival,” Elsa said. 

“Hello, Your Majesty,” the White Rabbit said. 

“Do you have any news?” the Queen of Diamonds asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the Rabbit replied.

“Is it important or unimportant?” Kristoff asked.

“Important,” the White Rabbit said. 

“Then go on and tell us.” 

The bloodshot eyes of the Rabbit looked up into Elsa’s face and smiled nervously. 

“Guess what?” 

“What?” Kristoff and Elsa asked.

“Alice has returned to Wonderland,” the White Rabbit said.

“Is she on a mission or a quest?” the Queen of Diamonds asked.

“Neither. She’s come here to stay and be part of the madness. For some reason, the real world hasn’t treated her kindly.” 

“She’s not the only outcast who lives here,” Elsa replied.

“What’s an outcast?” Olaf asked.

Remembering that Olaf was a newborn in an adult body, the Queen of Diamonds explained to her son that an outcast was someone who had been ostracized by mainstream society for being different. 

“So being different is bad?” Olaf replied.

“No, it’s a good thing,” Elsa replied. 

“But if being different is good, then do some people think it’s bad?” Olaf asked. 

“Because there are certain groups of ignorant jerks who are afraid of what they don’t understand,” the White Queen replied. 

“Like the Duke and his thugs,” Elsa said.

“On the subject of Alice and her whereabouts, what do you suppose she’s doing?” Kristoff asked.

“She’s probably hosting a tea party,” the White Queen guessed.

“Or playing croquet with the Queen of Hearts,” Elsa said. 

The White Queen conjured a chair and a bowl of hot, buttered popcorn. She sat down in front of the mirror, snacking on her favorite food as she watched Rapunzel hump a pillow in her crib. She kept a close eye on the maiden’s diapered crotch and butt while enjoying the view of her breasts. Though Elsa personally disliked Rapunzel for her fetishistic lifestyle, since she thought it was sexually abnormal, her mother was mildly aroused by the Princess of Pampers. She desired to reach inside Rapunzel’s diaper and freeze her skin with just a gentle touch of her fingertips, which was odd because her feelings for the princess were a mixture between maternal and dangerously obsessive. But Her Majesty didn’t just want Rapunzel by her side. She also wanted Anna. The perfect family, she thought. Just a domineering Mommy and her overgrown baby girls. Her fantasies weren’t allowed to come true, however, since Elsa forbade her mother from enacting on such perverted desires. 

“My daughter always gives me the cold shoulder when it comes to my kinky dreams,” the White Queen said to Kristoff.

“Maybe it’s because diapers aren’t her thing?” Kristoff replied. “She’s more into bondage and dominance.” 

“Just like all of the other Queens in this realm,” Elsa’s mother sighed.

“Doesn’t the Queen of Hearts get turned on by chopping off people’s heads?” Kristoff asked.

“She does,” the Queen of Diamonds and the White Queen replied. 

“What kind of monarch thinks that decapitation is kinky?” Elsa remarked.

"Cora does," the White Queen replied. 

“That’s just wrong on so many levels. In fact, it’s worse than Anna and Rapunzel’s fetish. At least they’re not actually harming anybody.” 

“I thought you hated the fact that Anna and Rapunzel are Adult-Babies?” the White Queen asked.

“I'm conflicted. Their diapered lifestyle is starting to grow on me, but still feels kind of gross,” Elsa realized.

“Please tell me you don’t wear Huggies or Pampers?” Kristoff asked.

“I don’t. Only my baby sister does,” Elsa said. 

“That’s a relief,” Kristoff sighed. 

“Guys? Where’s Sven?” Olaf asked.

“He’s back at the castle, where Anna is,” Kristoff said. 

“What’s Anna doing?” Olaf wondered.

Elsa laughed. She took Olaf’s hand, giggling at his goofy smile.

“Anna’s probably doing what she does best,” the Queen of Diamonds replied.

“What’s that?” Olaf asked. 

“Caring for her loved ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Elsa's Mother](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Ingrid/Gallery?file=406TerribleThings.png)


	7. Jabberwocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As much as I loved Peta Sergeant's portrayal of the Jabberwock on _OUAT in Wonderland_ , the writers got the creature's name wrong. _Jabberwocky_ is the name of the poem that the creature is from, not the creature itself, just like how Doctor Frankenstein's monster is simply called "The Creature" and not "Frankenstein". Additionally, the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts are NOT the same woman. The Queen of Hearts comes from a nursery rhyme/deck of cards. The Red Queen originates from the world of chess.**

_"It was just another tea party, and then the Jabberwock attacked us."_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the eastern side of Wonderland, Cinderella came across the Hatter’s cottage at the edge of the Tulgey Woods. Standing on both sides of the front door were the Hatter’s bodyguards, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. 

“It appears we’ve got company,” Tweedle Dum said to his brother. 

Cinderella approached the two brothers. Though they were skinny instead of fat, she immediately recognized them. 

“Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?” 

“At your service,” Tweedle Dee replied. 

“She’s not our mistress, Dee! She’s a visitor,” Tweedle Dum scolded his brother.

“Sorry,” Tweedle Dee apologized.

“State your name and business,” Tweedle Dum commanded. 

“I’m Cinderella,” the princess said. 

“Last name?” Tweedle Dum asked.

“I don’t have one, but I came to see the Hatter," Cinderella said.

"Is he hosting one of his mad tea parties?” Tweedle Dee said to his brother.

“Since it’s afternoon, he is,” Tweedle Dum replied. 

“Are you on the guest list?” Tweedle Dee asked.

“No, I’m not,” Cinderella said. 

“Have you been to Wonderland before?” Tweedle Dum asked.

“Actually, I have,” Cinderella said.

“Are you friends with the Hatter?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Then step inside,” Tweedle Dee, opening the door for his guest. 

Cinderella walked into the cottage and entered the dining room. Everything was black-and-white checkered, from the walls, to the floor, to the furniture. In the center of the room was a table with thirteen chairs. Seated in four of the chairs were the March Hare, Captain Hook, and the Hatter. Alice sat at the end of the table, quietly drinking her tea. The other guests turned around and looked at Cinderella as she walked into their domain.

“No room,” the Hatter said.

“Don’t be ridiculous! There’s plenty of room,” Cinderella said as she sat down next to Alice. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Alice asked. 

“Yes, please,” Cinderella said.

The Hatter poured a cup of tea for Cinderella and handed it to his guest. While Cinderella drank her beverage, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum entered the room. The brothers sat down between Cinderella, who looked around at the table. On display were platters of Danish pastries, chocolate cookies, gummy bears, gingersnaps, cinnamon buns, pancakes, and gingerbread cupcakes, with a Black Forest cake as the centerpiece. 

“Everything looks delicious,” Tweedle Dee said. 

“And we’ve just had seconds,” Tweedle Dum replied. 

“They’re always hungry,” the Hatter whispered to Cinderella. 

“I bet they are, Jefferson,” Cinderella replied. 

“Why exactly have you come here?” Alice asked. 

“To find you,” Cinderella said. 

Alice smiled, placing her cup down on the table. She passed a plate of gummy bears to the Hatter, who proceeded to add some of the candies to his dish and pass the plate onto the Tweedles, who repeated the cycle with the other members of the group. 

“Why did you think I wanted to be found? Isn’t it better to be among the mad crowd?” Alice asked. 

“Wendy sent me,” Cinderella said.

“Really? And why did she send you? To change my mind about Rapunzel?” 

“I didn’t mention her.” 

“But you were thinking about her, weren’t you?” Alice replied.

“She’s always on my mind,” Cinderella admitted. 

“Do you share the same discomfort that I have?” Alice asked. 

“About her diapers? No, I don’t,” Cinderella said. 

“Why not? Aren’t you secretly uncomfortable?” 

“Why should I? Rapunzel’s a human being, just like you,” Cinderella replied. 

“Rapunzel is a small human,” the Hatter said.

“How small is she?” Tweedle Dum asked.

“Her Highness is four feet and five inches tall. She’s a tiny adult who’s a baby at heart. Basically, she’s a grown-up child.”

“Aren’t we all just a bunch of grown-up children?” Cinderella asked the group. 

“Yes, but we don’t dress and act like babies. Not in my world,” Alice said. 

“Your world? This is our world,” the Hatter corrected his daughter. 

“And in our world, freaks like Rapunzel don’t belong,” Alice replied. 

“Hold your tongue,” the Hatter said. 

“Rapunzel isn’t a freak!” Cinderella snapped at Alice. 

“She’s an adult who roleplays as a baby. Don’t you think that’s fucked up?” 

“If having an inner child is considered to be immoral in your mind, then you are just as guilty as her,” the Hatter said.

“You’re clearly dressed in the same outfit that you wore on your first trip to Wonderland,” Tweedle Dee pointed out to Alice.

“But I don’t wear nappies or suck on a pacifier,” Alice argued. 

“To each their own,” Cinderella said. 

“What?” Alice replied.

“Every autistic person lives differently, and each one has different methods of being in touch with their inner child. Rapunzel isn’t harming anybody by being who she is. She’s just healing from her childhood trauma. I advise you to be more sensitive and considerate towards her lifestyle. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Alice said.

“The time has come to change the subject. But first, we must switch seats,” the March Hare announced.

All members of the tea party got up and switched seats with one another. Alice sat down in the Hatter’s seat, the Hatter took Tweedle Dee’s chair, Cinderella sat at the end of the table, the March Hare sat next to Cinderella, and Tweedle Dum seated himself between his brother and the Hatter. 

“Does anybody want to hear about my legendary battle with the Jabberwock?” Alice asked.

“We do,” Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum replied. 

“Nine years ago, during my second adventure in Wonderland, I stepped through the Looking Glass and became a pawn in a chess game that was being played all over the kingdom. On my quest to become the Queen of Wonderland, the Red Queen and the White Queen warned me about the Jabberwock, the Jubjub Bird, and the Bandersnatch.”

“What’s a Bandersnatch?” Cinderella asked.

“The Bandersnatch is a three-headed warthog with poor eyesight and a keen sense of smell,” Alice replied. “As for the Jubjub Bird, it’s this weird mixture between an eagle, a turkey, and a buzzard, with a hellish screech that’s similar to a banshee.” 

“What about the Jabberwock?” Cinderella said. 

“The Jabberwock was a frumious demon who fed on the nightmares, dread, and fear of her victims. She appeared as a wickedly beautiful sorceress, but her true form was a twenty-foot-tall dragon with red eyes and the wings of a bat.”

“She sounds perfectly horrid,” Cinderella replied.

“Trust me, Cindy, she was,” Alice said. “She attacked our army during a tea party in the Majestic Maze, which is part of Queensland. My friends and I were the only survivors of the battle. The White Knight was supposed to defeat him, but after he was roasted to death by the Jabberwock’s fiery breath, I beheaded her with my Vorpal Sword.” 

“Isn’t there a poem about the Jabberwock?” Cinderella asked.

“There is, and I shall recite it for you,” Alice said. 

Alice stood on top of the table, cleared her throat after finishing her second cup of tea, and proceeded to perform her recitation of the ancient poem as a song. 

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!”_

When the poem concluded, the audience applauded. Alice curtsied and blew a kiss to her friends. 

“Such a dramatic performance,” the Hatter replied. 

“Where’s that poem from?” Cinderella asked. 

“It’s a form of Carrollian verse,” Alice said. 

“Carrollian? I’ve never heard of such a strange word,” Cinderella replied. 

“It’s the term for anybody or anything that pertains to Lewis Carroll. He’s the Author who created this realm,” Alice said. “My birth mother named me after the heroine from his books.”

“Who was your mother?” Cinderella asked.

“Mary Darling.” 

“You’re Wendy’s sister?” Cinderella gasped. 

“And her sidekick,” Alice replied.

“I thought she was your roommate?” Cinderella asked.

“Not really, but we both admire and appreciate Mr. Carroll.”

“He was a brilliant man,” Cinderella acknowledged. 

Cinderella and Alice shook each other’s hands. The Cheshire Cat appeared, floating in midair next to the Hatter. 

“Hello, Cheshire Puss,” Alice said. 

“What time is it?” the Cheshire Cat asked.

“Time? This kingdom is timeless,” the Hatter said. “The only Time that exists is Chronos himself. He’s the Father of Time. He controls all the hours, seconds, and minutes in all of the realms.” 

“Time flies so quickly here,” the March Hare sighed.

“Is it almost time for dinner?” Tweedle Dee asked.

“Not yet,” Tweedle Dum replied. 

“It’s time for us to visit the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen,” Alice said to the Cheshire Cat. 

Alice and the Cat smiled at their friends before vanishing altogether.

"How rude! She didn't even say goodbye," the March Hare said.

Cinderella was not surprised by this sudden disappearing act. 

“Curiouser and curiouser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Jabberwock](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Jabberwocky/Gallery?file=W110Jabberwocky.png)


	8. The Garden of Forking Paths

_"Read the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction."_

* * *

Since she was finished with her tea, Cinderella got up from the table and thanked the Hatter for inviting her to his table.

“You’re welcome, Your Highness,” the Hatter said.

“What are you going to do now?” Tweedle Dee asked.

“I’m going to follow Alice, like she followed the White Rabbit,” Cinderella replied. 

“Follow me,” the Hatter said.

The Hatter led Cinderella to three doors at the back of the room. Two of the doors were black, while the third was painted bright red and featured a heart-shaped doorknob. 

“Are you familiar with a song by the Rolling Stones about some guy who wants his red door painted black and whose heart is consumed by darkness?” the Hatter asked.

“I am,” Cinderella said.

“Two of these doors are painted black, but the one in the middle is red,” the Hatter replied. 

“Where does it lead?” Cinderella asked.

“The door on the right leads to the kitchen, the door on the left leads to my husband’s bedroom, but the red door acts as a shortcut to whatever location you wish to enter. All you have to do is knock on wood three times in a row, stomp your feet, and clap your hands, but you have to do all of these things backwards.”

“Sounds like a piece of cake,” Cinderella replied.

“Cake? I should’ve baked some for you,” the Hatter said. 

“That was a figure of speech, Jefferson.” 

“I know. I was just thinking about how nice it would be for you to have some literal cake.”

Following the Hatter’s instructions, Cinderella clapped her hands, stomped her feet, and knocked on the red door three times in a row. The door swung open to reveal an overgrown, labyrinthine garden where red and white roses bloomed. A grey, cloudy sky loomed overhead, adding a sense of dread to the otherwise beautiful greenery.

“The Majestic Maze? Do you know who lives there?” the Hatter whispered to Cinderella.

“Queen Cora of Hearts,” Cinderella said.

“But do you know in which specific part of the maze she dwells?” the Hatter asked.

Cinderella shook her head.

“Her Majesty lives on the western side of the maze. The Red Queen’s castle is located on the east side.”

“Which Queen should I visit?” Cinderella asked.

“That’s your choice,” the Hatter said. 

“Thanks, Jefferson,” Cinderella said. 

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.”

“Call me Cindy.” 

“Alright, Cindy,” the Hatter said. 

Clutching her glass knife, Cinderella stepped through the doorway and entered the Majestic Maze. The door closed behind her. She was on her own now. Slowly, she began navigating her way through the labyrinth, walking along the checkerboard road that acted as her path. 

“If I run into the Red Queen, I hope she won’t order me to be executed for stealing her tarts,” Cinderella said to herself. “The theft of baked goods should be a petty crime. If I was in Her Majesty’s shoes, the law would be changed to avoid such ridiculously inappropriate retribution.” 

“It’s too bad you’re not of royal blood.” 

Cinderella turned around and saw the Red Queen glaring back at her. 

“Hello, Cinderella,” the Red Queen said.

“How do you know my name?” Cinderella asked.

“Your Fairy Godmother told me all about you during her visits to my kingdom,” the Red Queen replied.

“Are you friends with her?” Cinderella asked.

“I’m one of her biggest fans,” the Red Queen said. 

“That’s surprising.”

“Did you know that I share the same name with one of your stepsisters?” the Red Queen said to Cinderella.

“Really? Which one?” Cinderella replied.

“Anastasia. Her surname is Tremaine. Mine is Rigby.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Anastasia,” Cinderella said. 

“Thanks, Cindy,” the Red Queen said.

The Red Queen took Cinderella’s hand and dragged her along as they hastily scurried through the garden. 

“How speedily she runs,” Cinderella said to herself.

Her Majesty offered a chocolate cookie to Cinderella. The princess took the cookie and popped it into her mouth.

“I’ve always been a fan of chocolate biscuits,” the Red Queen said.

“Is food part of this realm’s culture?” Cinderella asked.

“Indeed, but most of the food and beverages around here don’t cause the consumer to change sizes, unless it’s enchanted. My best friend, the White Queen, loves snow cones and ice cream.” 

“Does she prefer cold food over hot food?” Cinderella replied.

“Well, the cold never bothered her anyway,” the Red Queen laughed. 

“I’m sure it doesn’t,” Cinderella said.

“Are you thirsty? Would you like a cup of tea?” the Red Queen asked.

“Are tea parties some sort of social tradition?” Cinderella replied.

“Tea parties are special events that happen twice a week and once a month.”

“Twice a week and once a month? That doesn’t sound logical,” Cinderella remarked. 

“Logic and proportion are myths in this world,” the Red Queen said.

The Red Queen stopped in front of a keyhole-shaped doorway in the wall. The Walrus and the Carpenter stood beside the entrance, as still and motionless as a pair of guards at Buckingham Palace. 

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” the Carpenter said to his mistress.

“Good afternoon, Dodgson,” the Red Queen replied.

“Are you here for the tea party?” the Walrus asked.

“Yes, we are,” Cinderella said. 

“Right this way,” the Walrus said.

The Unicorn stepped aside, allowing for the Walrus to escort Cinderella and the Red Queen through the doorway and into a grove of twisted trees, where they sat down at a table with ten chairs. The White Queen sat at the end of the table. She was drinking lemonade from her teacup and enjoying a cone of Rocky Road ice cream. 

“Your Majesty, a special guest has arrived for tea,” the Red Queen said to her companion.

Cinderella waved at the White Queen.

“Hello, Cinderella,” the White Queen said. 

“Hello, Your Majesty,” Cinderella said. 

“What brings you here to Wonderland?” the White Queen asked.

“I was just looking for an adventure. My traveling companion is Wendy Darling. She’s Alice’s sister and Rapunzel’s caregiver.”

“Do you want to know what Alice and Rapunzel have in common?” the White Queen asked.

“They’re both autistic and blonde?” Cinderella answered.

“True, but they also have an inner child,” the White Queen said. “Sadly, Alice is uncomfortable with the fact that Her Highness is a baby at heart. She thinks it’s perverted.” 

“I think that Alice’s discomfort is valid. However, I think she needs to be more respectful of Rapunzel’s lifestyle,” Cinderella replied. 

“But how do we convince her that Rapunzel’s not as creepy as she thinks she is?” the White Queen asked. 

“Maybe we just leave her alone and stop bothering her about it?” Cinderella suggested.

“Good idea,” the White Queen said. 

“Now let’s have a party,” the Red Queen said.

While the Queens commenced their tea party, the Walrus and the Carpenter entered the grove. The Carpenter carried the Frog Footman in his arms. 

“What do you want, Dodgson?” the Red Queen asked.

“Your Majesty, we’ve found the thief who stole your wife’s tarts,” the Walrus said. 

“What should we do with him?” the Carpenter asked.

“Take him to the castle of my mistress. She knows what to do with thieving amphibians,” the Red Queen ordered.

“Your command shall be obeyed,” the Carpenter said. 

The White Queen and the Red Queen ignored the Frog Footman’s screams as he was carried out of the grove by her bodyguards. 

“Who was that?” Cinderella asked.

“The Frog Footman. He’s one of Her Grace’s servants,” the Red Queen replied. 

"And who's your mistress?" Cinderella asked.

"The Queen of Hearts. She's my lover."

“Is the Frog Footman to be punished for stealing Her Majesty’s tarts?” Cinderella wondered.

“What did you expect? Queen Cora of Hearts is not known to be a merciful woman, especially when it comes to having her jam tarts stolen by greedy hands and hungry mouths,” the Red Queen said.

“Who are her bodyguards?” Cinderella asked. 

“The Walrus, the Carpenter, the Red Knights and the Card Guards,” the White Queen replied.

"Do you have any bodyguards?" Cinderella wondered.

“Ingrid has an army of White Knights, Rooks, and Pawns," the Red Queen said. 

“Where do you live?” Cinderella asked. 

“My palace is located in the Winter Woods, which is part of northern Wonderland," the White Queen said.

"Who lives with you?" the Red Queen asked.

"I live with my daughter, Elsa, and her boyfriend, Kristoff."

“Doesn’t it bother you? Living in such a cold environment?” Cinderella asked.

“Sweetie, I’m the White Queen. I’m the mistress of ice and snow. Winter is my lover,” the Red Queen’s companion replied.

“How come you don’t have a husband?” Wendy asked.

“Because there are no Kings allowed in Wonderland. Only Queens. We can manage without someone to tell us what to do or who to be. We are our own inventions.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Majestic Maze](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Pretty_in_Blue/Gallery?file=708InfiniteMaze.png)


	9. Duchess

_"Everything's better with bacon, don't you agree?"_

* * *

Wendy entered a desolate clearing where the path was lined with pig’s heads impaled on wooden posts. In the clearing stood a cottage built of bricks and wood, with a thatched roof and three windows. The cottage had seen better days. The windows were cracked or broken in, and vegetation grew all over the walls and the roof, as if the forces of Mother Nature herself wished to add their own sense of decor to the Victorian architecture of the house.

“This must be the home of the Duchess,” Wendy said. 

Wendy approached the cottage. The Frog Footman and the Fish Footman stood on both sides of the door. 

“Who are you?” Wendy asked.

“I am Frederic,” the Frog Footman said. 

“And I am Florian,” the Fish Footman replied.

“Hello, Frederic and Floran,” Wendy said. 

“If you’re here to see the Duchess, then I’m sorry to say that you can’t,” the Frog Footman said.

“Why not?” Wendy asked.

“There’s no use in going in,” the Frog Footman said. 

“And that’s for two reasons,” the Fish Footman said.

“First, because we’re on different sides of the door,” the Frog Footman said.

“Secondly, the windows are closed, and nobody inside could possibly hear you,” the Fish Footman said.

“Half of the windows are open,” Wendy pointed out.

“But the shutters are closed,” the Frog Footman said. 

“May I please go inside?” Wendy asked.

“Are you a servant of the Duchess?” the Fish Footman said. 

“No, I’m simply a visitor,” Wendy replied.

“Then you can’t come in,” the Fish Footman decided.

“Why can’t she be allowed inside?” the Frog Footman asked.

“Because she’s got no business standing outside of the house unless she intends on going inside,” the Fish Footman argued.

“But if she’s a visitor and not a servant, then she’s got the right to enter.”

“If she’s a visitor, she’s got the right to stay out of our mistress’s business.”

“No, she doesn’t!”

“Yes, she does.”

“Hold your tongue!” the Frog Footman shouted at his brother.

“Shut your eyes,” the Fish Footman retorted. 

Wendy rolled her eyes. The idiotic banter between the Footmen was enough to drive her to the brink of madness. Managing to control her temper, she walked toward the door, opened it, and entered the cottage. Inside, Wendy found herself in a spacious kitchen, with black-and-white striped walls and a blue-and-white checkered floor. To describe the cottage’s interior as truly beautiful would be deceptive, as the kitchen appeared to be more of a slaughterhouse than the main room of a noblewoman’s home. The blood of slaughtered swine stained the walls, and shattered dishes were scattered across the floor. The heads of five pigs were displayed on plaques above a fireplace in the back of the room, where a suckling pig was being roasted. Smoked sausages and spiced hams were hung from the ceiling, and portraits of humanoid pigs adorned the walls of the kitchen. 

“My adult mind is telling me that I shouldn’t be here, but my inner child is curious,” Wendy said to herself. 

The Duchess sat in a corner of the room. She was force-feeding a bowl of baked beans to Pua, who was stuck in a highchair. The poor pig was dressed in a white gown with puff sleeves and a white bonnet. 

“Eat up, you stupid baby! I need you to be juicy and plump for my feast tonight," the Duchess screamed at Pua.

The ogress shoved another spoonful of beans into Pua's mouth. Pua spat out the food and pouted at the Duchess. Upon seeing Wendy, he squealed happily and clapped his hands. The Duchess turned around. She placed the bowl of baked beans on the tray of Pua’s highchair and walked over to Wendy. 

“Am I addressing the Duchess?” Wendy asked.

“You are, my dear girl,” the Duchess said. 

“I’m not a girl anymore. I’m a woman,” Wendy replied.

“And I’m not a mother. I’m a butcher.” 

Wendy did not know how to respond to this remark. She couldn’t tell where the Duchess was being sarcastic or honest. 

“What’s your name?” the Duchess asked.

“My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling,” Wendy said. 

“Wendy Darling? I’ve never heard of you,” the Duchess said.

“I’m Alice’s sister,” Wendy explained.

“Are you lying or speaking the truth?” the Duchess asked.

“I’m speaking the truth,” Wendy said. 

“In that case, any friend of Alice is a friend of mine. Welcome to my kitchen.”

“Thank you,” Wendy said.

“You’re welcome, Wendy,” the Duchess said. 

Wendy noticed that the Duchess wore a bloodstained apron over her gown and pigskin boots on her feet. The ogress smelled of blood, sweat, and other unpleasant aromas. Her smile was worse than her bodily odor, for her teeth were yellow and crooked, and dirtied with the remnants of her previous meals.

“Have you come to stay for dinner?” the Duchess asked. 

“That depends. What do you have to offer?”” Wendy said. 

“I have an abundance of baby back ribs, ham, bacon, sausages, rump roasts, and other cuts of pork.”

“Sorry, but I don’t care much for pork,” Wendy replied. 

“That’s a shame,” the Duchess said.

Wendy glanced over at Pua in his highchair. Pua tilted his head, smirking at his unexpected guest. 

“Are you here to see my baby?” the Duchess asked. 

“Your baby? What’s his name?” Wendy replied. 

“His name is Pua.”

“Pua is Moana’s pig. He doesn’t belong to you,” Wendy said. 

“He does now,” the Duchess argued. 

“You kidnapped him, didn’t you?” Wendy asked.

“Kidnapped him? Don’t be stupid,” the Duchess laughed. 

“Excuse me?” Wendy said.

“Don’t be so sensitive. I was only joking,” the Duchess said. “Anyway, last night, I simply wished for a baby pig, and he appeared. He’s such a good boy.” 

“What happened to your other babies?” Wendy asked.

“They were dreadfully ugly children, so I had them fattened, slaughtered, smoked, and spiced. You may think it's barbaric, but your talk is nonsense. Besides, I only punish the bad babies. Since Pua’s well-behaved, I won’t be eating him until midnight.” 

“What kind of monster are you?” Wendy gasped. 

“I’m an ogress. Preying on cuteness and innocence is my specialty,” the Duchess replied. 

Slowly tiptoeing backwards, Wendy approached Pua’s highchair as the Duchess stomped towards her. She looked back at the pig and waved to him. Pua smiled back at her. His smile faded as he looked up at the Duchess. 

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Wendy said. 

The Duchess laughed darkly. She licked her lips, hungry for Pua’s young flesh and warm blood. 

“Hurt him? He’s a baby boy. Baby boys are food. Food is meant to be beaten and eaten. Besides, he’s the perfect size for an appetizer.” 

“You’re wrong,” Wendy said.

“I beg your pardon?” the Duchess replied.

Wendy rushed over to the highchair, grabbed Pua, and cradled him in her arms. She kissed the frightened pig’s forehead, holding him protectively as she lifted up the skirt of his dress and checked his diaper. Pua wiggled around as he squealed. 

“You’re a cutie, aren’t you?” Wendy whispered to her friend.

Alice’s sister glared at the Duchess. This woman wasn’t a mother. She was a monstrous butcher who mistook animal cruelty for child care and dominance for discipline. Judging from the look on Pua’s face, the Duchess was downright nasty towards her pudgy, pampered piglet. 

“He’s not an appetizer,” Wendy said. 

“Then what is he?” the Duchess asked.

With maternal fury flaming within her heroic heart, Pua’s protector ran toward the Duchess and punched her in the face. 

“He’s a precious baby cinnamon roll of sunshine.” 

Wendy scurried out of the cottage with Pua, refusing to look back at the Duchess. As she ran, she heard the Duchess let out a loud, high-pitched scream that sounded like a pig's squeal mixed with a banshee's mournful cry. Wendy cringed at the dreadful sound.

“Guards! A madwoman has assaulted me and kidnapped my baby!” the Duchess shouted.

"What is the madwoman's name?" the Frog Footman asked.

"Her name is Wendy, sister of Alice."

The Frog Footman and the Fish Footman rushed into the cottage. They didn’t even bother to chase after Wendy. The two servants were more concerned about their mistress. 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Wendy whispered to Pua. “Mommy’s here to protect you.” 

Running as far away from the cottage of the Duchess as her feet could manage, Wendy soon entered the courtyard of an abandoned fortress in the Tulgey Woods. She placed Pua on the ground. The pig rolled his body across the floor, lifting his legs up and oinking happily. Wendy knelt down beside him as she watched the pig attempt to suck on his left foot. Like her younger sister, she always thought of pigs as inherently adorable creatures, which is why she refused to eat pork. 

“Pua is such a good boy,” Wendy said to herself. “I’m beginning to feel like Fern when she adopted Wilbur. Sure, he’s a handsome pig, but he makes a cute baby. I wonder if his nappy needs changing?” 

As Wendy pondered whether to check Pua’s diaper again to see if he was soggy or messy, the Cheshire Cat appeared in a nearby tree. 

“Hello again, Cheshire Puss,” Wendy said.

“Hello, Wendy,” the Cheshire Cat. 

“Do you know Pua?” Wendy asked.

“I know that pampered piglet anywhere. He’s Moana’s best friend,” the Cat replied. “What’s he doing in Wonderland?”

“I rescued him from the Duchess. She planned on fattening him up and slaughtering him for her supper,” Wendy said.

The Cheshire Cat rolled his eyes and purred in annoyance. 

“The Duchess has always been one of my least favorite inmates in this madhouse. If you hadn’t managed to save Pua, he would’ve been the main course.”

“She’s also made meals of her own children,” Wendy said.

“Just like before,” the Cheshire Cat yawned.

“By the way, where’s her Cook? Doesn’t the Duchess have a chef as her sidekick?” Wendy asked.

“The Duchess killed her Cook and ate her. She proved to be a delicious meal, served with a side of jelly beans and a nice glass of cranberry wine.” 

“She ate her Cook? But the Caterpillar told me that she wasn’t a cannibal,” Wendy argued. 

“Don’t mistake the Caterpillar’s mad ramblings for wisdom or honesty,” the Cat said. “Half of the words that come out of his mouth are merely a bunch of nonsense. Remember that he’s a stoner who thinks he’s a know-it-all. I’m the oracle. He’s the fool.” 

“Well, at that rate, I’ll never trust the Caterpillar again,” Wendy remarked. 

“Would you like to visit the Hatter? He just had a lovely tea party with Alice,” the Cat said. 

“Do you know where he lives?” Wendy asked.

“I know everything and everyone,” the Cat declared.

Wendy smiled as she looked down at Pua.

“Come on, little piggy. Let’s go visit the Hatter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Cottage of the Duchess](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Will_and_Anastasia's_Cottage/Gallery?file=W103Cottage.png)


	10. Royal Problems

_“Authority must be obeyed, or it must be overthrown.”_

* * *

Elsa paced back and forth, muttering to herself. Her boyfriend sat in a corner of the room. He was sharing a plate of fried oysters with Cinderella, the Red Queen, and the White Queen.

“Bread and butter, butter and bread,” the Queen of Diamonds whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Kristoff asked.

“Anna,” Elsa replied.

“Why don’t you bring Anna here so you can have a sisterly conversation? You can get over your discomfort and she could easily become a part of our family,” Kristoff said to his girlfriend.

“My baby sister doesn’t belong in Wonderland,” Elsa replied.

“Seriously? You’re still hating on Anna’s diapers?” the White Queen snapped. “Why can’t you just let it go?”

“Because letting go has never been my thing. I can’t let go of the fact that my parents died. I can’t let go of the knowledge that Anna is the ruler of my kingdom. And, to make things worse, she wears Huggies. How is she supposed to be taken seriously if she’s diapered?”

“Sweetie, we’ve already discussed this. Let it go,” the White Queen said. 

“No! I won’t,” Elsa retorted.

“The diapers never bothered me,” the White Queen said. 

“Tell that to Elsa,” Kristoff said.

“She’s acting like a spoiled child,” Cinderella said. 

The Queen of Diamonds pouted at Rapunzel’s ex-lover and gave her the middle finger. 

“And she thinks Anna is the immature sibling,” Kristoff remarked to his female companions. 

“Shut up!” Elsa shouted at her boyfriend. “You know nothing of my pain or anger. Stay out of my business, Reindeer Man.” 

“Okay, Your Majesty. Take a chill pill,” Kristoff said. 

“I invented chill!” 

“Ingrid?” the Red Queen asked her partner.

“Yes, Anastasia?” the White Queen replied.

“Do you think Elsa needs to be put in timeout?” the Red Queen said.

“Timeout seems to be perfect punishment for a cold-blooded monarch,” the White Queen replied. 

Elsa’s mother stood up from her bench and pointed to the far left corner of the throne room.

“Elsa, I hereby condemn you to spend three hours in timeout.” 

“Mother, no!” Elsa whined. 

“I told you to do something, and I expect you to listen,” the White Queen said to her daughter. 

The Queen of Diamonds pouted as she walked over to her designated corner. She sat down, pouting as she lowered her head and hid her face in her arms. 

“If she continues acting this way, I might actually put her back in diapers, just as a cruel joke,” Kristoff said. 

“Don’t do that,” the White Queen cautioned. 

“Why not? It would be funny.”

“It would worsen her situation.” 

“What happens if she behaves herself?” the Red Queen said.

“Then she gets jam tomorrow,” the White Queen replied.

“Why can’t she have jam today?” Kristoff asked.

“Because that’s not how my rules work,” the White Queen said. “She gets to have jam tomorrow and jam yesterday, but not today.”

“But she just have jam today,” Kristoff said. 

“But today isn’t any other day,” the White Queen argued. “Besides, once my daughter learns to behave yourself, she’ll continue to complain about her baby sister’s diapers, and then she’ll argue with me about how diaper fetishism is inherently disgusting.” 

“And how do you know this?” Kristoff asked.

“Her Majesty can remember things before and after they happen,” the Red Queen explained. 

“I can only remember things that recently happened,” Cinderella replied.

“Then your memory is a poor one that only works backwards. Mine works both ways,” the White Queen said. 

“So you’re psychic?” Cinderella asked.

“Basically.” 

The Snow Queen walked toward her mirror and sat down to check on her reflection. She knocked on the glass three times in a row.

“Looking Glass, show me Anna.” 

But instead of Anna, Elsa’s mother was greeted by the Queen of Hearts. 

“Hello, Ingrid,” the Queen of Hearts.

“Cora? What are you doing?” the White Queen asked.

“I came here to warn you about the Queen of Spades,” the Queen of Hearts. 

The Queen of Hearts snapped her fingers. She vanished from the mirror and appeared beside the White Queen. Elsa’s mother screamed, startled by the sudden appearance of her mistress.

“Sorry,” the Queen of Hearts said.

“It’s okay, Your Majesty,” the White Queen replied.

“No, it’s not okay. The Queen of Spades plans on taking over Queensland. But, in order for her wish to be granted, her female enemies must be executed.”

“Are you on her hit list?” the White Queen replied.

“No,” the Queen of Hearts said.

“That’s great,” the White Queen said.

“But Alice is.” 

“Alice? Why does the Queen want her head? She’s not of royal blood,” the White Queen gasped.

“Neither is Cinderella,” the Queen of Hearts replied. 

That’s when the White Queen realized what her enemy’s plan involved.

“Commoners. All of her enemies are commoners.” 

“Tragic, isn’t it?” the Queen of Hearts replied. “She believes that this kingdom solely belongs to the monarchy and that those of common birth are to be fatally punished under Her Majesty’s law.” 

“Is there anything we can do to stop her?” the White Queen asked. 

“The Queen of Spades is hosting a festival this weekend at my castle. During the festival, she shall announce her scheme to the denizens of the kingdom,” the Queen of Hearts said. “It’s your job to crash the party and expose this Goddess for who she truly is.” 

“But how are we supposed to confront a Goddess?” the White Queen replied. 

“Give her the cold shoulder,” the Queen of Hearts suggested.

“What if she kills Ingrid?” Kristoff asked.

“We’re both immortal,” the White Queen pointed out.

“And I’m not,” Kristoff said.

“That’s why you should stay out of the situation,” the White Queen replied. 

“Meanwhile, I have an execution of my own to carry out tonight,” the Queen of Hearts announced. 

“Aren’t you going to travel with me to the Queen’s castle?” the White Queen asked. 

The Queen of Hearts laughed out loud. 

“Why would I put myself in such a dangerous situation? I’m a dominatrix, not a servant.”

“You can pretend that you’re a guest at Her Majesty’s party,” the White Queen said. 

“What a wonderfully crazy idea,” the Queen of Hearts replied. 

“Does that you mean you’re coming with me?” the White Queen asked.

“Sorry, but no.” 

The Queen of Hearts kissed her partner on the cheek. The White Queen blushed. With a graceful bow and a snap of her fingers, the Queen of Hearts was engulfed in a cloud of crimson smoke that transported her from the White Queen’s cave and back to her castle. The White Queen was surprised by Her Majesty’s dramatic exist. 

“People come and go so quickly here,” Kristoff remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [White Queen](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Ingrid/Gallery?file=405LovesMe.png)


	11. Pigs and Princesses

_"If I don’t take this child away with me, they’re sure to kill him in a day or two. Wouldn’t it be murder to leave him behind?"_

* * *

The Hatter sat in his throne at the end of the table, twirling his favorite knife around in his hands. Knives were his favorite weapon. He loved the sharpness of the blade, how easily they could cut through skin and bone. They were a tool and a weapon. Just like a meat cleaver, knives could be used for cutting, peeling, slicing, dicing, and severing. 

“When is a knife not a knife?” the Hatter said to his husband.

“When it’s dull,” the March Hare replied. 

“What is a knife’s main usage?” the Hatter asked.

“Killing, skinning, and maiming.” 

“Bloody good answer,” the Hatter chuckled.

“When is a chicken not a chicken?” the March Hare asked.

“When it’s fried,” the Hatter replied.

“When is Her Majesty not happy?”

“When somebody steals her tarts.”

The Hatter and the March Hare laughed together. While they shared a plate of Danish pastries with each other, the front door opened. Wendy walked in, carrying Pua in her arms. She was accompanied by the Cheshire Cat. The Hatter looked up at his unexpected guest.

“Hello, Jefferson,” Wendy said.

“Wendy? What are you doing here?” the Hatter asked.

“I came here to find Alice,” Wendy replied.

“Alice isn’t here,” the March Hare said.

“Where is she?” Wendy asked.

“She’s gone,” the March Hare replied.

“Where did she go?” Wendy demanded.

“It doesn’t really matter,” the Hatter said.

“She doesn’t want anybody to find her,” the March Hare laughed.

“Why doesn’t she want to be found?” Wendy asked.

“I have no idea,” the March Hare.

“Why don’t you have a seat at the table? There’s plenty of room,” the Hatter offered. 

Wendy sat in a chair next to the Hatter and Captain Hook. 

“Hello, Darling,” Hook said to his daughter.

“Hello, Papa,” Wendy said. 

“I see that you’ve brought Moana’s baby with you,” Hook said. 

“Did you know that he’s also Maui’s godson?” the Hatter said to his husband.

“Who told you that?” the Captain replied. 

“I did,” the Cat said.

“Cheshire knows what’s up,” the March Hare replied.

“I always do,” the Cat said. 

“Do you know where Alice is?” Wendy asked.

“She’s outside,” the Cat replied.

“Then why don’t you take me to her?” Wendy snapped.

“Because I’m tired, and I need my tea.”

Wendy rolled her eyes and attempted to smile. The Cat was starting to get on her nerves. Though she was annoyed by him, she didn’t want to anger the feline. She watched as the Cheshire Cat sipped his cup of tea. He purred while drinking his beverage. 

“Where did you find Pua?” Hook asked his daughter.

“In an abattoir,” Wendy replied.

“She rescued him from the clutches of the Duchess,” the Cheshire Cat said to the Captain.

“The Duchess? What did she want with him?” the Captain asked.

“He was going to be her dinner,” Wendy replied. 

“Her dinner? How disgustingly barbaric,” the Hatter commented.

“And savage,” Wendy replied.

The Captain smiled at the lovely creature nestled snugly in his daughter’s arms. His smile warmed his heart.

“Do you know something that’s special about Pua?” Wendy asked her father.

“How is he special?” Hook asked.

“Pua is a pig who acts like a puppy and enjoys being babied. Also, he wears wears nappies, just like Rapunzel.”

Pua smiled as Wendy rubbed his belly. She adored her friend. He was perfectly chubby and wiggly, like the baby of her dreams, which was odd because she was in love with Rapunzel. Though she adored Pua with all of her heart, Rapunzel was her main obsession. 

“What do you planning on doing with that pig?” the Hatter asked.

“She’s probably going to ask Moana’s permission to keep him as her playmate,” Captain Hook said to his husband.

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Wendy replied.

“What’s your plan?” the Hatter asked.

“First, I’m going to find Alice and interrogate her about her discomfort with my baby girl,” Wendy replied. “Then, I’m heading back home to see if Rapunzel wants a new playmate for her nursery. I also might need to change her nappy after feeding her.” 

“Sounds like a good plan,” the Hatter replied. 

“Crazy, but good,” the March Hare said. 

“Everything’s crazy in this world,” Wendy sighed.

“Next time, if you turn up at our cottage, you should invite Rapunzel over for tea,” the Hatter suggested to Wendy. 

“I’ll think about it,” Wendy replied.

“Do you want to know what Wonderland is?” the Cheshire Cat asked. 

“Sure,” Wendy said. 

“Wonderland is a special realm for special people,” the Cat said. 

“Could you please be more specific?” Wendy asked.

The Cheshire Cat sighed and continued with his explanation. 

“The realm of Wonderland is a puzzling mystery. Some say it's Heaven. Others say it's Hell. The denizens of this kingdom know what this world's true nature is. It's an underground fairyland with no rules or sense. It’s a surreal madhouse where the inmates have taken over and sanity has been overthrown. It’s the gateway to fantasy and the opposite of reality. It’s the Netherworld's big brother and the Underworld’s wickedly twisted sister. It’s a sanctuary for lost souls who don’t want to be found. It’s a realm of everything that never was and always shall be. It's a Gothic playground where wishes, dreams, and nightmares are entangled in a tale as old as time.” 

“So why would Alice want to be here?” Wendy asked. 

“Because it’s her home away from reality,” the Cat replied.

“How do you get to Wonderland?” 

“By falling asleep, going down the rabbit hole, or stepping through the Looking Glass.” 

“Are there any other entrances?” 

“Nope. Just the ones I mentioned,” the Cat said. 

“Are you sure?” Wendy asked.

“There’s no other way to enter this world,” the Cat said. 

“If it was so, it would be,” the March Hare replied.

“But since it’s not, then it can’t be,” the Hatter said. 

“That’s logic,” the Cheshire Cat and the March Hare laughed. 

“An insane sort of logic,” Wendy said to herself. 

“Are you insane like me?” the Hatter asked.

“No, I’m autistic,” Wendy replied. 

“Autistic or artistic?” the March Hare wondered. 

“Both,” Wendy said.

“Just as I presumed,” the Hatter said. 

“Do you mean to say that you can tell if a person’s autistic or not?” Wendy asked.

“I always mean what I say,” the Hatter replied. 

“Then you should say what you mean,” the March Hare said to his husband.

“I meant what I said,” the Hatter argued.

“Then you should’ve said that instead!” 

“I did say what I said.”

“Then you should think about what you say.” 

“I always speak my mind,” the Hatter replied.

“Then you should mind what you say,” the March Hare said.

Captain Hook rolled his eyes as his husbands argued back and forth with each other. Their bickering used to be a source of amusement for the right-handed pirate. Now, it was annoyingly maddening and childishly repetitive. 

“Do they always argue like this?” Wendy asked her father.

“Every afternoon,” the Captain replied. 

“During every tea party,” the Cheshire Cat said. 

“It’s enough to drive one crazy,” Hook said. 

The couple’s mind-boggling argument ceased as Wendy got up from the table and glared at them. 

“Sorry,” the Hatter said. 

“Thank you for the tea,” Wendy said.

“You’re welcome,” the March Hare said.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find Alice.”

“But I thought she didn’t want to be found?” the March Hare asked.

“I don’t care what my sister wants,” Wendy replied. 

Grabbing Pua from the table, Wendy exited the Hatter’s domain and headed back to the Mushroom Forest with the Cheshire Cat, where she returned to the cottage of the Duchess.

“Do you think Alice might be in there?” the Cat asked.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Wendy replied.

The Cheshire Cat followed Wendy and Pua into the cottage. To their surprise, they witnessed witnessed Alice and the Duchess battling each other. Alice wielded her Vorpal Blade. The Duchess carried a pepper grinder as her weapon of choice. Wendy sneezed. There was too much black pepper in the air. The scent of it was strangely deadly. 

“Do you seriously think you can defeat me?” the Duchess growled at Alice. “I’ve butchered baby pigs with nastier attitudes than yours.” 

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall,” the Cheshire Cat remarked. 

The Duchess smiled upon seeing her former pet. She walked over to pat him on the forehead. The Cat snarled at the corrupted noblewoman, leaping at her hand and biting off her fingers. The Duchess screamed at the sight of her own blood and fell backwards. She unexpectedly impaled herself on the business end of Alice’s broadsword. Blood dripped from her mouth and eyes, adding fresh stains to her dirty apron. Alice removed the knife from her fallen enemy and smiled at the Cat.

“It’s nice to see you again, Alice,” the Cat said.

“Cheshire Puss? Why have you come here?” Alice asked.

“Because your big sister wished to find you,” Wendy said. 

“What made you think I wanted to be found?” Alice snapped.

“I wanted to see if you’ve gotten over your discomfort with Rapunzel,” Wendy replied.

“Discomfort? Why would you think I was uncomfortable with your daughter?” Alice asked. 

“Come on, Alice. I know you,” Wendy said. “You don’t like change.”

The Darling sisters sat down together. They placed their weapons on the table. The Cheshire Cat climbed into Alice’s lap and fell asleep.

“Okay, so I haven’t been completely open-minded toward Rapunzel’s fetish,” Alice admitted. 

“What are you so afraid of?” Wendy asked.

“I’m afraid that she’ll replace me.” 

“Really? That’s why you were so uptight?” 

“I wasn’t uptight.”

“You’re being hypocritical. Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately?” 

“So what? I’m dressed exactly like my seven-year-old self. How is that comparable to what Rapunzel’s doing?” 

“Looks like someone hasn’t learned her lesson,” the Cat yawned. 

“What lesson am I supposed to be learning?” Alice asked.

“You don’t have to be comfortable with Rapunzel’s identity,” Wendy told her sister. “You just have to respect her and accept that she exists as a member of this family. Remember that you’re supposed to be her big sister.” 

“If she was an actual baby, it would be different,” Alice said. 

“But she isn’t,” Wendy replied. 

“And that’s meant to be a good thing?” Alice asked.

“I might be able to regress her,” Wendy said.

“Physically or mentally?” Alice replied.

“Mentally. There’s no way that an adult in a child’s body is sleeping in the same bed as her Mommy,” Wendy said. “Sorry, but that’s just a worst case scenario waiting to happen. Then again, mental regression sounds just as bad as physical regression. Do you even realize how inappropriate that would be?”

“Okay, I get it,” Alice sighed.

“Get what?” Wendy asked.

“You want to have Rapunzel as your personal baby doll and my little sister.”

“Are you still uncomfortable by the fact that I get frisky and naughty with Rapunzel even though I technically adopted her?” Wendy asked.

“Not really, since you aren’t related,” Alice replied. 

“But I thought you complained that our consensual relationship was incestuous?” Wendy argued. 

“I changed my mind,” Alice said. 

“By the way, have you noticed that I brought Pua with me?” Wendy asked.

Wendy stared down at Moana’s pig. He wiggled around in her grasp. 

“Actually, I didn’t,” Alice said. 

“Pua is adorable, isn’t he? He’s going to be Rapunzel’s new playmate,” Wendy decided. 

“But don’t you have to ask Moana if you can keep him?” Alice replied.

“Don’t worry. I will,” Wendy said. “I’m sure she won’t mind.”

The Cheshire Cat yawned as he awakened from his slumber. He stretched his arms and smiled at Alice. 

“Yes, Cheshire Puss? Is there something you wanted to tell me?” Alice cooed. 

“The Queen of Spades is plotting your downfall,” the Cat said.

“Why does she want my head?” Alice asked.

“Because she hates commoners. She believes that Wonderland should belong to the monarchy and that the peasantry must be eliminated or enslaved.” 

“Sounds like Pan,” Wendy said. 

“Her Majesty is thirteen times worse,” the Cat declared. 

“What should be done?” Alice asked.

“I suggest that you and Wendy head back home,” the Cat said. As for me, I’ll be heading to the Her Majesty’s castle with Captain Hook, the Queen of Diamonds, and the White Queen to infiltrate a festival of executions.”

“Why can’t we join you?” Wendy asked.

“Because it’s too dangerous,” the Cat said. 

“Listen, Cheshire. I’ve stood up to the Queen of Hearts when she put her Knave on trial for stealing her tarts. Why should the Queen of Spades be any different?” Alice argued.

The Cat’s smile faded into a grimace. He looked into Alice’s eyes.

“Because Her Majesty is a Goddess capable of turning you into dust or warping your brain into tapioca.”

“What’s her name?” Alice asked. 

“Her name is Hera, and she is a powerful mistress that should not be foolishly confronted without caution,” the Cat said. 

“Hera? The Goddess of birth and marriage?” Alice replied.

“That’s the mistress whom I speak of,” the Cat confirmed. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want us to follow you?” Wendy asked.

“To follow me would be a deadly mistake,” the Cat snarled. 

“Alright, then we’ll just leave,” Alice said. 

Alice and Wendy got up from their seats. Before they left the cottage, the Cheshire Cat climbed onto the table and coughed up seven rubies that were lodged in his throat. He handed the rubies to Alice. 

“These are your wishes. Use them wisely.” 

“I will,” Alice promised. 

Alice grabbed the wishes and placed them in the pocket of her apron. Taking her older sister’s hand, she looked back at the Cheshire Cat.

“I’ll be alright,” the Cat assured his companion.

“But what if you get hurt by Her Majesty?” Alice asked.

“She won’t. It’s against the laws of this kingdom for a feline to be harmed,” the Cat said. 

“Well, at least that’s comforting,” Alice replied.

“Goodbye, Cheshire Puss,” Wendy said to Alice’s companion.

“Goodbye, Miss Darling,” the Cat said. 

The Cat waved at Alice and Wendy as he slowly disappeared. 

“Can you tell that he’s my favorite character?” Alice asked her sister.

“He is remarkably enigmatic,” Wendy replied.

“And my best friend,” Alice said.

“Are you ready to go home and make amends?” Wendy asked.

“I’m ready,” Wendy said. 

The Darling sisters closed their eyes. They clicked their heels together three times in a row and thought of their destination. Opening their eyes, they found themselves back in Anna’s bedroom. 

“Do you want to talk to Rapunzel now?” Wendy asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Alice said.

Wendy pointed to a corner of the room. Rapunzel sat on the floor, happily finger-painting a folded diaper and sucking on her thumb. Alice silently approached the pampered princess. Rapunzel removed her thumb from her mouth. She looked up at Wendy’s sister and pouted at her.

“If it pleases you, Your Highness, I wanted to talk to you,” Alice said. 

“Why?” Rapunzel demanded.

“I wish to apologize for my bigotry,” Alice said. 

“And why should I accept such an apology? Have you not broken my heart with your deceptive ignorance?” Rapunzel replied. “Did you not create a problem that didn’t exist except within your own mind?”

“I recognize that I was speaking without thinking, nor did I fully understand the harmful effects of my words,” Alice acknowledged.

“Then why did you refer to my diapers as disgusting? Why do you think that my identity is linked to pedophilia?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Because I was being an idiot sandwich.” 

“Really? That’s the reason for your verbal tyranny? Your actions reeked more of arrogance than idiocy,” Rapunzel laughed. 

“Forgive me, Your Highness,” Alice said. 

“You are forgiven. But be warned, for if such a thing happens again, you shall truly lose your head. Do you understand me?” 

Alice bowed and smiled.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Now that we understand each other, I hereby officiate you as the royal nanny,” Rapunzel proclaimed. “Your duties will include taking me out for walks, changing my diapers, feeding me, dressing me, and scheduling my playtime.”

“Okay,” Alice said. 

Rapunzel got up from the floor and started grunting. She released a heavy load from her bowels. Her diaper sagged down to her ankles. 

“What a little stinker,” Alice remarked.

“Guess what time it is?” Rapunzel teased, wiggling her butt. 

“Time to get that nasty nappy changed,” Wendy said.

Alice sighed as she pinned Rapunzel down and untaped the maiden’s diaper. She nearly vomited after witnessing the unpleasantly smelly present that the princess had deposited in her Pampers. Rapunzel wiggled as she was being changed, smirking at Wendy’s sister. 

“Why are you smiling? This is disgusting,” Alice said. 

“That’s your opinion,” Rapunzel replied.

“Last time I checked, you left stinky loads in your nappies when you were a baby,” Wendy told Alice. 

“And am I a baby now? No, I’m not,” Alice said. “I’ve mastered the potty, thank you very much.” 

“You also had wet dreams and wore nighttime diapers until your seventh birthday.” 

“Stop it! That’s enough, Wendy!” Alice snapped. 

Rapunzel screamed and covered her eyes. Alice covered her ears as the princess began to cry. Wendy scowled at her sister. 

“Now look what you did. You scared the princess.”

“How do I shut her up? Do I speak roughly to her and spank her?” 

“Be gentle with her. Calm her down and snuggle with her. Pretend that she’s your baby doll.”

Alice wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s neck. She snuggled with the Princess of Pampers, holding her tenderly and running her fingers through her braided locks of spun gold. She smothered Rapunzel with kisses and cuddles. Wendy walked over and grabbed the dirty diaper from the floor, disposing of it by tossing the contaminated padding into the ravenous flames of the fireplace. The fireplace devoured the diaper greedily and rapidly. Wendy and Alice held their noses to avoid breathing in the scent of ashen feces. Rapunzel hugged Alice and kissed her on the cheek. 

“What time is it?” Alice asked her sister.

Wendy looked down at her left arm and checked her watch. It was nearly midnight.

“How long were we gone?” Alice wondered.

“You were gone for three days,” Rapunzel answered. 

“Three days? Who took care of you for that long?” Wendy gasped.

“My wife and her servants,” Rapunzel said. 

“Thank goodness,” Wendy said. 

“Where are the princesses?” Alice asked.

“They left the castle, but Moana decided to stay for three weeks before heading back to Neverland.”

“How curious,” Alice replied. 

Alice grabbed Pua from Wendy’s arms and walked toward the door. 

“Where are you going?” Wendy asked.

“I’m going to leave the nursery and babysit Pua while you engage in your kinky business,” Alice replied to her sister. 

“As you wish,” Wendy said. 

Alice exited the bedroom. Rapunzel sucked on her thumb as she smiled at Wendy, feeling snug and safe in her caregiver’s embrace. 

“Is my baby girl ready to have some fun with her Mommy?” Wendy asked, hugging her little princess. 

“She’s ready,” Rapunzel replied. 

Wendy’s diaper bag appeared beside her. She reached inside and took out a fresh diaper, wet wipes, her vibrator, a heart-shaped pacifier gag, Rapunzel’s Pascal doll, and a pink-and-white bib. Her surrogate daughter’s eyes widened as she glanced at the items on the floor.

“Which do you want first?” Wendy said.

“May I please be gagged?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Anything for my baby girl.”

The pacifier gag was placed into Rapunzel’s mouth and locked tightly from behind her head. 

“Now the real fun can begin,” Wendy said, grabbing the vibrator. 

The electronic toy was activated. Rapunzel laid down and opened her legs. The vibrator pressed into her crotch, buzzing against the thick padding. Wendy smiled as she continued rubbing the vibrator against Rapunzel’s diaper. As she was being pleasured, Rapunzel realized that her Pampers Cruisers were thicker than usual. Wendy turned the vibrator up to the seventh level. Rapunzel moaned and bit down on the pacifier. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Wendy whispered. 

Rapunzel giggled. She nodded and smiled. 

“What a naughty baby girl you are.” 

The vibrator increased in speed. The pleasure became overwhelming as Rapunzel ejacluated in her diaper. Noticing that the princess was quickly becoming sleepy, Wendy removed the pacifier gag and squeezed Rapunzel’s crotch. The princess smirked at her caregiver. Wendy undressed Rapunzel, carried the princess to her crib, and tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead. 

“Good night, Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

“Good night, my precious Princess of Pampers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Pua](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Pua_\(Moana\)/Gallery?file=Pua_sad_2.jpg)


	12. Queen of Disaster

_"Is it not better to be feared than loved?"_

* * *

“I wish Her Majesty brought snacks for our journey,” the Ace of Spades said to the Knave.

“Me, too. I’m awfully starved and thirsty,” the Knave replied.

“It’s too bad she views us as servants and not people.”

“Guards! Stop talking and keep moving!” the Queen of Spades shouted at her guards. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the Ace of Spades replied.

The Queen’s army walked through the Tulgey Woods. They were taking the southwestern path that led to the northern region of the kingdom. Their destination was home to a group of Sami villagers and their monarchs, the White Queen and the Queen of Diamonds. The two Queens were Hera’s immortal enemies. They were cold and icy. She was hot and dangerous. 

“Which direction are we going?” the Knave of Spades asked.

“North,” the Queen replied.

“Are we there yet?” the Knave asked.

“Not yet,” the Ace of Spades replied.

“Where are we going?” the Knave wondered.

“We are headed to Northuldra to visit the White Queen and her daughter,” the Queen of Spades said.

“Why do you wish to see the White Queen, Your Majesty?” the Ace of Spades asked.

“I already told you, Thanatos. I need allies to help me with my master plan,” Hera said.

“What makes you think that Ingrid would join your side and turn her back on her own family? You know how much she despises you,” the Ace of Spades replied.

“We share a common enemy. She will love to listen to me.”

“Who is this enemy that you speak of?” Thanatos asked.

“Queen Cora of Hearts. She’s one of Alice’s friends. Any friend of Alice is an enemy of mine.”

“But the Queen of Hearts isn’t the White Queen’s enemy. They love each other,” the Ace of Spades argued. 

“We can conquer that love,” Hera said.

“Conquer their love? But how?” Thanatos asked.

“By taking what’s mine and tearing their love apart.” 

The Ace of Spades was horrified by Her Majesty’s plan. He tried to protest and plead with Hera to avoid going through with her plan, but she shut him up with a wave of her hand.

“Is everybody else ready to storm the castle?” Hera asked her guards.

The rest of the Spades nodded. The Queen and her army kept on walking until they came to a white door at the end of the path. The White Rabbit stood on the left side of the door, anxiously looking up and down at the group. 

“Hello, Percy,” the Queen of Spades said. 

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” the White Rabbit replied.

“Could you kindly grant us passage through this door and to the White Queen’s kingdom?” the Queen asked. 

“Sorry, Your Majesty, but the White Queen ordered me to not allow you into her domain. It’s against her royal policy. No intruders are allowed.” 

The Queen of Spades walked up to the White Rabbit and grabbed him by the ears. She held a knife against his throat.

“Oh, my ears and whiskers!” the White Rabbit screamed.

“If you don’t let my army pass through this door and take us to see the White Queen, I’ll have you skinned, salted, and roasted for my Knave’s supper. Rabbit stew is his favorite dish. He also enjoys sardines on toast.”

“Please don’t kill me,” the White Rabbit pleaded. “I have a wife and kids. If they found out that you killed me, they would be devastated.” 

“Then do as I say. Listen to your future Queen,” Hera replied.

The Rabbit nodded. After he was released from Hera’s arms by Thanatos, he hopped over to the door and knocked on the wood three times in a row. The door opened. The Queen of Spades and her army walked through the door. They gasped as they looked around at the scenery.

“Welcome to Northuldra,” the White Rabbit said.

The group stood in the town square of a village in an enchanted forest where eternal winter reigned. Everything was bathed in shades of white and gray. Looking down at her feet, she noticed that the checkerboard path had expanded into a wide street. The villagers, known as Pawns, moved from square to square in the same fashion as their namesakes on the chessboard. All of them avoided making eye contact with Hera as she moved through the village. 

“Why is everybody looking away from me?” the Queen asked the White Rabbit. 

“Because they’re afraid of you,” the Rabbit replied. 

Two Pawns approached the Queen of Spades. Brown-skinned and dark-haired, they were dressed in white gowns and white caps trimmed with fur, with boots of white suede. Both of them sported French braids that reached down to their hips. 

“Who are you? Give me your names,” Hera demanded.

“I’m Ryder,” the man said. 

“And I’m Honeymaren,” the woman said. 

“Do you work for the White Queen?” the Queen of Spades asked. 

“We do,” Ryder said.

“What is your vocation?” the Queen replied.

“We are reindeer herders,” Honeymaren said. 

“Why have you entered our village?” Ryder asked.

“I came here to see the White Queen. Could you please take me to her castle?” Hera replied. 

“Her castle? You must be mistaken,” Honeymaren laughed. 

“What do you mean?” the Queen of Spades asked.

“Our Queen lives in a cave at the edge of the woods.”

“But isn’t it proper for a monarch to live in a castle or palace?” the Queen of Spades asked. 

“Not our monarch,” Ryder replied. 

“Then I wish for you to take me to see her,” the Queen said.

“Who are you?” Honeymaren asked. 

The Queen of Spades laughed at Honeymaren’s question.

“Do you seriously not know who I am?” 

“No, we don’t,” Ryder said.

“I am Queen Hera of Spades, former wife of the mighty Zeus,” the Goddess replied. “I am the heavenly mother of birth and marriage, and the divine executioner of unfaithful husbands.”

“Hera? What are you doing here in Wonderland?” Ryder gasped.

“I was banished here,” Hera replied.

“Why do you want to visit Her Majesty?” Honeymaren asked. 

“That’s my business. Not yours.” 

“Okay, then. Follow us,” Ryder said.

Hera’s army followed the White Rabbit, Honeymaren, and Ryder into the forest. 

“The White Queen won’t be happy if she sees you,” the Rabbit said to the Queen of Spades.

“Does it look like I care? She’s one of Alice’s allies,” the Goddess said. “I need to convince her to join my army so we can take down Alice.”

“Why would she want to attack Alice?” Ryder asked.

“I don’t want Alice to be attacked. I want her to be destroyed. After she’s dead, I will eliminate the Queen of Hearts, resurrect the Jabberwock, and take over Queensland as its ruler.” 

“The White Queen won’t help you,” Ryder said.

“That’s not for you to decide,” the Queen of Spades argued.

“Why don’t you take over Wonderland instead?” the Knave of Spades asked.

“Because the idea of a villain taking over the world has been done to death,” the Queen of Spades replied.

“And how are you supposed to convince the Queens to take your side?” the Knave asked. 

The Queen of Spades smirked at her servant.

“I have my ways.”

Two miles later, the group arrived at the entrance to the White Queen’s cave. Kristoff saw Hera’s group approaching and stood in front of the doors.

“Hello, Kristoff,” Hera said. 

“Sorry, but no enemies are allowed inside the domain of Her Majesty,” Kristoff replied. 

The Knave of Spades pulled out Her Majesty’s sword from her belt and pointed the weapon at Kristoff. 

“Do you dare to defy me?” the Queen asked. 

“No, Your Majesty,” Kristoff said. 

“Then step aside,” the Knave commanded. 

“Okay, but let me tell Ingrid that you’re here to see her,” Kristoff said. 

Kristoff ran into the cave and entered the throne room. He approached the White Queen and the Queen of Diamonds, who were standing in front of their magic mirror. 

“Your Majesties, an old enemy has come to visit,” Kristoff said, kneeling down on the floor. 

“The Jabberwock?” the White Queen gasped.

“Don’t talk nonsense. The Jabberwock’s been dead for nine years,” Elsa replied. “Remember? Alice killed her?

“Who’s come to visit me?” the White Queen asked.

“Queen Hera of Spades.”

“Prepare the defenses. We need to escape before she captures us,” the White Queen said. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be necessary,” Hera said as she entered the palace.

The White Queen summoned her Rooks and Knights. The royal soldiers grabbed their swords from their scabbards. The Queen of Spades laughed as the blades of her adversary’s bodyguards were pointed directly at her. 

“What’s so funny?” the White Queen demanded. 

“Do these fools expect me to die? Let them be reminded that I am a Goddess,” the Queen of Spades said. 

“Why don’t you go back to Olympus?” Kristoff retorted. 

“I would if I could, but I can’t,” Hera said.

“Why not?” Elsa asked.

“Twenty-two years ago, my husband banished me to this realm as punishment for my many misdeeds. My most infamous crime was brainwashing his bisexual bastard son into killing one of his precious wives. Does anybody who I’m talking about?”

“Hercules and Megara?” the White Queen replied.

“That is correct. However, his true name was Heracles,” the Queen of Spades said. 

“But I thought he was named Hercules?” Elsa argued.

“Hercules was his Roman name,” the White Queen said to her daughter. 

“Is he Roman or Greek?” the Queen of Diamonds asked.

“He is a Greek demigod,” Hera replied.

“What about Megara? What happened to her? Where is she?” the White Queen asked.

“Megara now dwells in Hadestown, where she works as Persephone’s concubine,” Hera answered.

“What’s Hadestown?” Elsa asked.

“It’s the Underworld’s other name. In that realm, the Caterpillar has his own hookah lounge within the Fortress of Doors,” the Queen of Spades replied. 

“What’s the Fortress of Doors?” the White Queen asked.

“The Fortress of Doors is the name of the palace where Hades and Persephone live. As for the Underworld, that realm is located beneath the surface of Wonderland. Six feet under, to be exact. Speaking of the Underworld, I have an idea. Originally, I planned to destroy the peasantry so I could take over Queensland, but now I have something bigger in mind. Something that actually sounds crazy but awesome. First, we form an all-female army that’s powerful enough to kill all of the men in Wonderland. Then, we create a portal, travel to Olympus, overthrow Zeus, force Hades to marry me and abandon his wife, and then crown myself as the rightful Queen of this annoying little world.” 

“You’re right. Your wicked scheme does sound crazy. However, it has more errors than goals,” the White Queen pointed out.

“What?” Hera said.

“First of all, how do you expect this plan to work without causing casualties? Secondly, Hades and Persephone are inseparable. You can’t force them to break up.” 

“Then how am I supposed to take over Queensland? I can’t make my wish come true without an army,” Hera said. 

“Why not persuade the White Queen and her daughter to join you? Together, you can defeat Alice and take the throne,” the Knave of Spades whispered to his Queen. 

“But I don’t want to kill Alice. I wish to get rid of her friends,” Hera replied. 

“Nobody’s destroying Alice or her friends,” the White Queen said.

“Sorry, Your Majesty, but that’s not your decision to make,” the Queen of Spades snapped at Elsa’s mother. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” 

“I’m the Queen. It’s my job to boss my servants around.” 

“Is what I am to you? Your servant?” 

“What did you think you were? A hero?” Hera laughed.

“I’m certainly not a vengeful Goddess who hates her children,” the White Queen said.

“Face the music, Ingrid. You’re a villain. Just like me.” 

The White Queen and her daughter scowled at their enemy. 

“That is not true,” Elsa said.

“Excuse me?” Hera replied.

“I’m not the villain anymore,” the White Queen said.

“My mother is right. She isn’t the person she used to be,” Elsa agreed. “Her Majesty has thawed her frozen heart and saved herself from turning into the monster everyone feared she was. Just because she was a villain doesn’t mean she wasn’t able to redeem herself and earn her happy ending.” 

“You are making a mistake by foolishly transforming from a villain to a hero. Heroes don’t always live to tell the tale,” Hera warned the White Queen. 

“But heroes get one thing that villains usually don’t receive,” Elsa said.

“And what’s that?” Hera asked.

“The love of their admirers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Queen of Diamonds and Reindeer Man](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Kristoff/Gallery?file=403DestroyIt.png)


	13. Reflections and Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alice's feelings toward Rapunzel's fetish are based on my former years as a kink-shaming bigot on Tumblr. There was a time when I used to loathe ABDL and diaper fetishism, but now it's grown on me. Personally, I think that kink-shaming is a waste of time and energy, and that any kink/fetish is valid as long as it's safe, sane, and consensual.**

_"Everything’s got a moral, if only you can find it."_

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Did you think that kink-shaming Rapunzel was the appropriate thing to do?" Alice's inner child said to her older reflection. 

"I just thought her fetish was creepy," Alice replied. 

"Creepy? It's adorable," Alice's reflection said. 

“You should’ve known better than to make a mess of things,” Alice said to herself. 

“And yet you refused to think before acting or speaking,” Alice’s reflection replied.

"I give myself good advice, but I seldom follow it," Alice sighed.

“When will you learn to shut your mouth and behave yourself? Do you wish to lose your head?” 

“Lose my head? Certainly not. Besides, I know what I did,” Alice said.

“You shouldn’t have berated Rapunzel for her identity and lifestyle."

"I don't need a lecture," Alice sighed.

"Actually, you do," Alice's reflection argued. "She’s not the only woman with an inner child in this household. Do you remember what the Cheshire Cat said? Your childishly hypocritical bigotry shall be your undoing. Didn’t you know that kink-shaming is a major crime that's been outlawed in Europe? A crime that is punishable by death? Consider yourself lucky that Anna didn’t call the guards on you and have you executed.”

"I guess it's better to be safe than sorry," Alice replied.

"And to look before you leap," Alice's reflection said. 

Alice pouted at the reflection of her inner child. Her reflection smirked at her. She deeply regretted her inappropriate behavior towards Queen Anna and her childlike wife. Truthfully, she didn’t actually hate Rapunzel. What she really despised was the fact that she and Wendy were growing older. Growing older meant that the Darling sisters would eventually be laid to rest in a graveyard after breathing their final breaths. Meanwhile, Rapunzel was eternally young and immortal, which meant she would inevitably outlive her loved ones. Alice's life was a journey from birth to death. Why should Her Highness get to live forever while the rest of her family was destined to be reaped by Death's scythe and taken to the afterlife? Mortality was unfair. Bleak, but unfair. It wasn’t Alice’s greatest concern, but it wasn’t comforting for her to think about either.

"If only there was a way I could resolve my situation," Alice said.

That’s when she remembered the seven wishes that the Cheshire Cat had given to her. She reached into her apron pocket and took out one of the rubies, placing the enchanted gemstone near her reflection. Closing her eyes, she pressed her hand against the ruby and took a deep breath. She could easily wish for herself and Wendy to be immortal. However, she changed her mind about such a selfish desire. Besides, she knew how wishes worked in fairy tales. Magic always came with a price. She didn’t want her wish to backfire. She didn’t even know what to wish for. Her eyes watered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The person staring back at her from the other side of the Looking Glass wasn’t an adult. She was an unhappy, mentally distressed girl in a woman’s body. A girl who had been disrespected by a society that was meant to help her. A society that exploited autistic individuals like Alice for their own purposes. This was the same society that viewed diapers as inherently disgusting and potty-training as proper. Though padding for adults existed, such forms of functional underwear were still regarded as taboo. 

“It’s not Rapunzel’s fault that she can’t use the potty,” Alice said to herself. “You know what? I’m starting to understand why she loves her Pampers so much. Her fetish is probably her way of coping with her childhood trauma. Poor baby."

"Do you truly regret being a kink-shaming asshole?" Alice's reflection asked.

"I do, and I hope Wendy is making sure that my baby sister feels safe and secure.” 

“Wendy’s being the best Mommy she can be,” Alice’s reflection replied.

“Really? Can you show her to me?”

“Who?” the reflection asked.

“Rapunzel,” Alice said. 

“Why not wish for Rapunzel to be brought here?” Alice’s reflection suggested. 

“What a crazy idea,” Alice said. 

Snatching the ruby from her dressing table, Alice held onto her wish and closed her eyes again. When she opened them, she discovered that Rapunzel had appeared in her lap. She picked up the Princess of Pampers and held her. She looked over at the left corner of her room. Pua was asleep in a cradle that once belonged to Anna when she was a baby.

“You and I aren’t so different after all,” Alice whispered to Rapunzel. “We’re both autistic. We both have an inner child. We’re both blonde. Plus, we're both dwarfs. I’m five-foot-four. You’re four-foot-five. We’re different, but we’re also similar, so why can’t we be friends?”

Alice hugged Rapunzel as she rocked back and forth in her chair. This was her baby sister. Well, her Adult-Baby sister. But she didn’t care. The princess was starting to grow on her. Out of curiosity, she looked back at herself in the mirror. Staring back at Wendy’s sister was her seven-year-old counterpart with a smaller Rapunzel in her arms.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Alice said. 

Despite being twenty-seven, it was public knowledge that Rapunzel identified as a baby at heart. The princess enjoyed being pampered. She was snuggled, cuddled, bottle-fed, hugged, changed, and burped on a daily basis. It didn’t help that she was also child-sized. Rapunzel wasn’t an ordinary princess. She was the kind of woman who wouldn’t let the haters get in the way of living her best life. Stronger than her trauma, she was a child-sized powerhouse with a frying pan and a diaper full of badassery. As Rapunzel’s nanny, Alice pledged to cherish and protect the Princess of Pampers. 

“I love you, baby sister. As your nanny, I pledge to cherish and protect you as long as I live.” 

“Do you promise to love me forever?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I do,” Alice replied.

"Alice?" Rapunzel yawned.

"Yes, my little cutie?" Alice asked.

"Could you please let me hug you?"

"Gladly."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Alice’s neck and hugged her. Alice patted her sister’s baby doll’s diapered bottom. The padding was clean and dry. As someone who used to wear diapers herself, Alice was secretly nonchalant towards Rapunzel’s choice of undergarments. Diapers weren’t just for babies. They were for anybody who needed to wear them, regardless of age or gender, and yet Alice was taught to be repulsed by the mere mention of them. She was beginning to think twice about the lessons that her parents had drilled into her head as a child. Her inner child knew that the worlds of childhood and adulthood sometimes intertwined. Growing up wasn't inherently negative. It was just a part of life. The Darling sisters knew this for a fact. They weren't just a pair of British women who used to be girls. They were grown-up children living in a world that was constantly changing along with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Young Alice](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Alice_\(Hyperion_Heights\)/Gallery?file=713AliceDrawsNear.png)


	14. Forever Young

_ “I'm youth, I'm joy, I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg.” _

* * *

Alice unbraided Rapunzel’s hair, placing the decorative flowers in a basket beside her. The Princess of Pampers and her Nanny sat together on a queen-sized bed within Wendy’s Victorian-themed bedroom-turned-nursery. 

“Do you enjoy having your hair braided by my sister?” Alice asked.

“I love it when Mommy braids my hair,” Rapunzel replied. 

Alice stared at Rapunzel’s attire. Her Adult-Baby sister wore a mauve blouse with gigot sleeves, a pink-and-white bib, and pink thigh-high stockings. The Princess of Pampers had recently stopped wearing skirts, onesies, and dresses altogether, since she strongly preferred having her diapered crotch and bottom on full display for the viewing pleasure of her loved ones. Her hair was much shorter than Alice thought it would be. Instead of seventy-five feet, Rapunzel’s golden locks were five feet long.

“Wasn’t your hair longer?” Alice argued. 

“My braid was originally lengthy, but now, it’s been shortened. When I was Gothel’s prisoner, I would wind my hair around a hook near the window and use it to pull my captor up into the tower whenever she wanted to visit me. After I punished my abuser by scalping her as revenge for what she did to me and my wife, I cut my hair and used it as a rope ladder to escape my tower.”

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Alice said.

“I used to collect the scalps of my enemies, but that was an old hobby,” Rapunzel said. 

“Sounds like you’re one cutie of a bruiser.” 

Wendy’s younger sister kissed Rapunzel on the cheek. The Princess of Pampers giggled and blushed. With Rapunzel’s consent, Alice reached between the maiden’s legs and gently squeezed the front of her diaper. The padding was a cushiony marshmallow. Thick and fluffy, Rapunzel’s diaper reminded Alice of a pillow. However, she was slightly alarmed at the thought of being forced to change her on a daily basis. She was not a fan of dirty diapers. Like her older sister, she thought soggy Pampers were cuter and saggier than messy ones. Of course, she would never say such a thing out loud, for fear of being mistaken for a pervert.

“Do you like the sight of my diaper?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Your Pampers are cute,” Alice replied. 

“And squeezable,” Rapunzel said.

“Do you want to know something interesting?” Alice asked.

“Knowledge is my favorite food,” Rapunzel replied. 

“My sister is seventy-six. She’s three years older than me.”

“Really? You’re such an old woman,” Rapunzel giggled.

“Watch it, or this Nanny won’t be changing your nappies tonight,” Alice warned her older sister’s baby doll.

“Sorry, Miss Darling,” Rapunzel apologized.

“Does Her Highness enjoy being Mommy’s little baby doll?” Alice teased.

“Yes, I do,” Rapunzel said. 

Alice smiled as Rapunzel started twerking. The sight of her diapered butt wiggling up and down was enough to cause Wendy’s younger sister to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Do you like what you see?” Rapunzel asked.

Alice blushed. 

“Honestly, I’ve always felt more like a child than a real adult,” Rapunzel admitted. “Though I do enjoy getting frisky during playtime in the nursery, there’s a part of me that’s always enjoyed being pampered and protected by a maternal figure on a daily basis. I don’t think being diapered is degrading or dirty. It’s fun for me, but I don’t want my lifestyle to be looked down upon as inherently perverted. You see, Alice, I didn’t choose the Adult-Baby life. The Adult-Baby life chose me. I’m not asking for people to be comfortable with me. I just want to be adored and accepted as a human being. I’m not a freak or a pervert. I’m just a baby girl in need of love, care, and attention.”

“I know, and I’m sorry about my actions earlier,” Alice replied. 

“It’s okay,” Rapunzel said.

“No, it’s not okay. I was speaking without thinking. Now that I’ve mended my bigoted ways, I’m beginning to understand your fetish,” Alice realized. “It’s strange, but harmless.” 

“Do you have any fetishes?” Rapunzel replied.

“Sorry, honey, but I’m asexual. Fetishes and kinks aren’t my cup of tea,” Alice said. 

“Asexual? What’s that?” Rapunzel asked.

“An asexual person is somebody who doesn’t experience sexual attraction. Asexuality isn’t good or bad. It’s just part of being human. However, like you, I have an inner child. She loves storybooks, cake, sandwiches, tea parties, cats, rabbits, orange marmalade, pigs, croquet games, and jam tarts.”

“Are you and your inner child separate entities?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes and no,” Alice replied. “I am childlike, but my inner child exists on the other side of the Looking Glass. We are two sides of the same reflection. However, she’s younger, and I’m older. She’s seven, and I’m seventy-three.”

“May I please see her?” Rapunzel asked.

“Tomorrow, we can,” Alice replied.

“In case you’re wondering, I’m a twenty-seven-year-old baby,” Rapunzel replied. “I’m quite a tiny child. At least you’re a big girl. You’re taller than me.”

“I’m not a girl. I’m a woman,” Alice declared. 

“Sorry if I offended you, Alice,” Rapunzel said. 

“I’m not offended. I just wish to be known as a proper grown-up,” Alice replied.

“You do know that you’re practically a grown-up child? Right?” Rapunzel asked. 

“In certain ways, I am,” Alice said.

“Then again, most self-respecting adults are basically children who’ve forgotten what it means to be young and free. Just because we mature doesn’t mean that we must forget the magic of youth’s past. Childhood doesn’t always have to end. It’s not like growing up is the beginning of the apocalypse or something. Sometimes, there are adults who don’t really want to grow up because they’ve missed out on their earlier years. My childhood was stolen from me by Gothel. She was more of a monster than a mother. Mothers don’t touch their children inappropriately or take naughty photos of them. They aren’t supposed to enslave their children. Children are meant to be loved and protected, not imprisoned and exploited. I’ve read stories about abused children who grow up to become heroes.”

“But not all children are heroes. Do you remember Peter Pan?” 

Rapunzel nodded. She was all too familiar with the Scottish warlord who inhabited the body of a teenage body, kidnapped children, and took them to Neverland where he transformed them into an army of child soldiers known as the Lost Boys. Pan’s army were a group of white-skinned savages who slaughtered the Polynesian tribes of Neverland in a war disguised as a game. War and genocide weren’t games. They were bloody tragedies that children weren’t young enough to fully comprehend.

“But am I an adult or a child? That’s the great puzzle,” Rapunzel said. “I used to love children when I worked as a babysitter. But now, after I’ve been falsely accused of pedophilia by the Christian hypocrites who dare to call themselves allies of the monarchy, I’ve avoided contact with minors altogether. Sometimes, it’s wiser to be safe than sorry.” 

“Why would those hypocritical bigots do such a thing?” Alice wondered.

“Because mortals are always afraid of what they don’t understand. That’s what my birth mother used to say,” Rapunzel replied.

“Well, she was a wise woman. By the way, what’s her name again? I have a hard time remembering those types of things.”

“My mother was Queen Arianna of Corona,” Rapunzel said.

Upon hearing Her Majesty’s name mentioned by her orphaned daughter, Alice took three of her seven wishes out from her apron pocket and handed them to the princess.

“What are those?” Rapunzel asked. 

“These are my wishes. Three of them are yours. I’ve decided to share them with you, since it’s a Nanny’s job to put the needs of her children before her own. Now go ahead and make a wish, baby girl.” 

Rapunzel clutched the first ruby in her hand, stuffing the other two wishes into her diaper bag so that they wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands and end up bringing disaster to her family. She thought about her wish before speaking it aloud. 

“What is your wish?” Alice asked.

“I wish that Pascal was alive,” Rapunzel said. 

The maiden’s wish was granted. Pascal appeared beside her. Rapunzel was partially afraid that he would have come back from the dead as a zombie. Thankfully, he was just as vibrant and green as she remembered him to be. The chameleon smiled at his companion. His companion smiled back at him. 

“Hey, baby girl,” Pascal said.

“Welcome back, Pascal,” Rapunzel whispered. “I missed you.” 

“And I missed you, Your Highness,” Pascal replied. 

“I missed you more,” Rapunzel said, hugging her little friend.

The princess looked over at her Nanny. Alice smiled as Rapunzel and Pascal cuddled together. Pascal glared at Wendy’s sister.

“You’re a cute chameleon,” Alice cooed. 

“And you’re a weird-looking girl,” Pascal replied.

“Pascal, that’s not polite,” Rapunzel said. “Besides, Nanny Alice isn’t a girl anymore. She’s a woman.”

“She’s your Nanny?” Pascal gasped.

“Yes, I am,” Alice replied. 

“And now my Nanny will proceed to leave the room,” Rapunzel announced.

“Why do you want me to leave? I thought we were bonding?” Alice asked.

“Because I said so,” Rapunzel replied.

The chameleon stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Alice. Wendy’s sister laughed as she got up from the bed. She rolled her eyes at Pascal, smirking and giggling at the reptile’s antics.

“Where are you going?” Rapunzel asked.

“Back to Wonderland,” Alice said.

“Why can’t you stay here?” Rapunzel replied.

“Because my kingdom needs me.”

“Okay, Nanny,” Rapunzel said. “Have fun. Stay safe. Make sure to bring back a souvenir for me.” 

Alice kissed Rapunzel on the forehead. The Princess of Pampers watched as her Nanny ran over to the bedside mirror and stepped through the glass. Since she was familiar with Wonderland’s mythology, she was not surprised by the fact that Alice was able to use mirrors as portals that transported her back and forth between Wonderland and the real world. Magic mirrors were one of the oldest forms of magical transportation. They were less popular than magic beans, enchanted slippers, or rabbit holes, but twice as effective for traveling to other realms. 

“Is it just me or did I just witness the legendary Alice step through the Looking Glass?” Pascal asked his owner.

“That’s how my Nanny gets to Wonderland,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Pascal remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Princess of Pampers](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzel_tries_on_the_crown.jpg)


	15. Cats and Rabbits

_"Please don't dawdle, Alice! We're very late, indeed!"_

* * *

“I know Rapunzel wants me to be her Nanny, but I feel like less of a freak here than I do back in the real world,” Alice said to herself as she walked through the Tulgey Woods. “Wonderland is my true home. The Land Without Magic is merely a mundane prison disguised as reality.”

Alice sat down on a bench. The Cheshire Cat appeared beside her. 

“Hello, Cheshire,” Alice said. 

“You do realize I can read your thoughts, right?” the Cat replied. 

“I didn’t know you had such an ability,” Alice said. 

“I do. Meanwhile, I thought you would enjoy being Rapunzel’s caregiver,” the Cat said. 

“But I’m also a folk hero who’s adored by the people of her kingdom,” Alice replied. 

“What’s your point?” the Cat asked.

“There’s no way that I can be a Nanny and a warrior at the same time,” Alice said.

“Then you must never have met Adira,” the Cat replied. 

“Who’s Adira?” Alice asked.

“That’s a story for another time. For now, be on your guard. This realm is where the unexpected is to be expected.” 

“What’s going on, Cheshire?” Alice replied. 

“A storm is coming, Alice,” the Cat said. “Be prepared.” 

Alice summoned her Vorpal Sword. Clutching the silver broadsword in her left hand, she silently explored the wilderness with her feline friend. This was the same forest that was formerly haunted by the dreaded Jabberwock. Now, it was home to her friends and enemies, including the Hatter, the Barber, and the Baker. The Barber and the Baker were an odd couple that Alice once encountered during her second trip to Wonderland. Known by the surnames of Todd and Lovett, they were from the same world as Alice. Unlike her, they were criminals who lured their victims into their cottage, killed them after dinner, and baked them into meat pies that were handed out to foolhardy hikers or travelers. Alice shuddered at the thought of crossing paths with Todd and Lovett again. Cannibalism and bloodshed were topics that she was able to stomach, but refrained from witnessing. 

“I seriously hope that I don’t run into Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett,” Alice said to herself. 

As she tiptoed through the woods, Alice heard a childlike voice calling her name. It sounded exactly like her, but smaller. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Alice called out. 

“I’m here.” 

“Who said that?” Alice asked.

“Come closer, and I shall show myself to you.”

Alice put her broadsword in the scabbard that was worn on the belt around her waist. She approached the Tutum tree in the heart of the forest and knocked on the wood. Her inner child crept out from behind the tree, grinning mischievously. Alice’s seven-year-old counterpart was the same height as her adult self. She wore the same blue-and-white dirndl, blue-and-white striped tights, and black Mary Jane shoes that the adult Alice was known to wear as her signature outfit. Her blonde ringlets were adorned with a light blue headband. The adult Alice wore a blue-and-white gingham dress with puff sleeves and a Peter Pan Collar, with navy blue stockings and black combat boots. 

“Hello, my dear friends,” Alice’s inner child said.

“Who are you?” the Cat asked.

“She’s my inner child,” Alice replied.

“What is she doing here?” the Cat wondered.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to help me look for an old friend,” Alice’s inner child said. 

“Which friend? I have plenty of those,” Alice said. 

“The White Rabbit. He’s looking for you, but he’s running late, and being late makes him impatient.”

“I don’t have time for games. Where is he?” Alice demanded. 

“He’s right behind you,” the Cat said.

Alice turned around and saw the White Rabbit smiling at her. She curtsied gracefully, offering him a cookie from a bag of treats that she kept in the left pocket of her dress. The Rabbit took the cookie from Alice and ate it as if it was a carrot instead of a baked snack. 

“What news do you bring, Percy?” the Cat asked.

“The Hatter has been kidnapped by Todd and Lovett,” the Rabbit replied. “I need Alice to help me rescue him.” 

“Lead me to them and I shall discipline those bastards with my Vorpal Blade,” Alice said. 

“As you wish,” the Rabbit replied.

Alice and the Cheshire Cat followed the White Rabbit scurried down the northeastern path. The group entered the overgrown garden of a candy-colored cottage. The cottage reminded Alice of the infamous gingerbread house from one of her childhood fairy tales. Though the house wasn’t constructed of candies and cookies, it was inhabited by the carnivorous Baker and her bloodthirsty husband. Alice had her Vorpal Blade at the ready in case that Todd or Lovett attempted to ambush her. 

“It appears that Mrs. Lovett has taken a page out of the Blind Witch’s book,” the Cheshire Cat remarked. 

“The Blind Witch?” the White Rabbit asked.

“She’s the cannibalistic hag who adopted Hansel and Gretel as her servants,” Alice replied. “Hopefully, I don’t end up meeting her in this realm, or I shall behead her.” 

“The Blind Witch is not native to Wonderland. She lives in Corona,” the Cat said to Alice.

“But I thought Corona was destroyed by the fires of radical Christianity?” Alice argued.

“Not everything within Rapunzel’s kingdom was completely ruined. The castle and the village is no more, but the forests still stand,” the Cat replied. 

“I think it’s outright tragic that Her Highness is now an orphan. She deserves to have her parents as her protectors. However, since King Frederic and Queen Arianna are deceased, it appears that Wendy is her Mommy, and I’m her royal Nanny.”

“Then why aren’t you back in Arendelle with Rapunzel? She would be upset if you weren’t by her side,” the Cat said. 

“Sorry, Cheshire, but I have more important duties on my mind that don’t involve babysitting the Princess of Pampers,” Alice replied. “Now, let’s break into the Baker’s cottage and rescue the Hatter before he ends up being served on a silver plate in the form of a meat pie.”

“Why does Mrs. Lovett want to feast on the Hatter? Couldn’t she just stick to a priest or bishop?” the White Rabbit asked.

“The Baker is currently on a vegan diet,” the Cat replied. “Feasting on a holy man would be deliciously sinful.” 

Alice, the Cheshire Cat, and the White Rabbit walked into the cottage. They entered the dining room. A table stood on the left side of the room. Set for dinner, the meal consisted of meat pies, blood sausages, meat loaf, and salami. Most of the meat dishes were made from human flesh mixed with pork and beef. Seated at the table were Sweeney Todd, Johanna, and Mrs. Lovett. All three of them were eating without napkins or silverware, dining like uncivilized heathens. Alice noticed that their chairs were adorned with human bones. 

“I thought you said that the Baker was vegan?” the Rabbit said to the Cat.

“You misinterpreted my words,” the Cat replied. “You see, my dear Percy, her family eats vegans.” 

“A family of neo-Victorian cannibals who eat people who don’t eat meat? How utterly ironic in the most macabre sense of the adjective,” Alice said.

With the Rabbit as her guide, Alice walked into the kitchen to see if the Hatter was inside. She walked toward the pantry and peeked inside. Her father’s husband wasn’t inside. All she found was a tray of pasteurized meat pies and several cans of homemade barbecue sauce.

“Looking for someone, my dear?”

Alice turned around and covered her mouth to avoid screaming. Johanna stood in the doorway, clutching a meat cleaver in her right hand. The young woman’s golden hair was woven into a three-foot-long braid. She wore a pink gingham dress and a bloodstained pinafore. Her smile was more sinister than sincere. The Rabbit hid behind Alice. Though Johanna was crazier than her father, she preferred eating cats and rabbits, and Alice’s cotton-tailed friend appeared to be a delectable addition to her evening banquet. 

“Where is the Hatter?” Alice demanded. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Johanna laughed. 

“Tell me where he is, or I shall remove your head from your shoulders,” Alice snapped.

The Barber’s daughter simply giggled in response to Alice’s threat. The Cat and the Rabbit were the opposite of amused. 

“Do you seriously think this is a funny game?” Alice asked.

“It’s a funny game. You’re right about that. A game of life and death. Eat or be eaten. Kill or be killed.”

Alice rolled her eyes. Her patient was beginning to wither and rot. If she didn’t save the Hatter, then she would end up losing one of the few people she actually cared about. She could not afford to lose the father of her dreams. Tea parties and croquet games wouldn’t be the same without the playfully nonsensical, mercury-intoxicated, pastry-loving gentleman that the denizens of Wonderland adored. 

“It appears that Miss Barker has lost her marbles,” Alice remarked.

“She’s completely out of her head,” the Rabbit whispered to the Cat.

“Aren’t we all?” the Cat snarled.

Johanna charged at Alice. She raised her meat cleaver to attack the Goth warrior. Alice swung around, bringing the blade of her broadsword down on Johanna’s right arm. The Barber’s daughter let out a sheepish scream as her hand was severed from her wrist. She looked at Alice with a fearful expression. The Cat picked up Johanna’s dismembered hand and handed it to the Rabbit. 

“Mortals think that a rabbit’s foot is lucky. Now, you’ve got a lucky madwoman’s hand,” Alice said to the Rabbit.

“A gruesome sort of token,” the Rabbit said.

Weeping tears of blood from the knowledge of the fact that she had failed her father, Johanna walked back into the dining room to inform her parents about the fact that Alice had defeated her in battle. Her pitiful sobbing reminded Alice of a wounded Grendel after his arm was taken by the mighty Beowulf during their duel in Herot. 

“Part of me feels sorry for that miserable creature,” the Cat said.

“What happened to her? I thought Sweeney’s daughter was one of the heroes?” Alice asked. 

“The madness of Wonderland corrupted her soul and her mind after Mrs. Lovett bewitched her into killing her boyfriend,” the Cat replied. “She inherited her father’s bloodlust and her mother’s mental instability.”

“Poor thing,” the Rabbit said. 

“Also, the Hatter’s imprisoned within the Baker’s basement. The basement is a slaughterhouse and a bakehouse where Mrs. Lovett’s infamous meat pies are concocted like a witch's spell or a deadly potion.” 

“Alright, then,” Alice said. “Let us venture into the basement of the beast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [White Rabbit](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/White_Rabbit/Gallery?file=W101WhatAMess.png)


	16. Pretty Baby

_"She is a pretty lady, but not as pretty as my mother. Her mouth is full of thimbles, but not as full as my mother's was.”_

* * *

Rapunzel laid down against the mattress, sucking on her thumb as she raised her legs up and spread them apart. She held Pascal against her breasts. Her breasts were partially covered by the pink-and-white bib that she wore. Wendy was staring at herself in the beside mirror. She was aroused by the sight of Rapunzel’s thickly diapered crotch. There was something about the Princess of Pampers that intensified her lustful appetite for her surrogate daughter’s childlike personality. She was immensely glad that she and Rapunzel weren’t related. If they had been, than their relationship would truly have been incestuous, and therefore recognized as a familial sin that needed to be cured. Although Rapunzel was independent and deadly, she was also small, squishy, and cuddly. Being a baby at heart and baby-faced added to her cuteness.

Wendy thought of Rapunzel as the living answer to her kinky fantasies.She had first learned about Adult-Babies six years ago. She had studied kinks and fetishes as a part of a sexual education program at an English university. Infantilism and diaper fetishism were two of her favorite special interests. However, she did not personally partake in either of these alternative lifestyles, since she wasn’t incontinent or interested in babyish paraphernalia. She would rather be the babysitter than the baby. The Victorian nursery that served as her escape from reality was more of a bedroom than a playroom. She was the maternal caregiver. Rapunzel was the eternal child in an adult’s body. She was the apple of her caregiver’s eye. The baby doll in her cradle. The Princess of Pampers. Wendy thought of her surrogate daughter's nickname to be quite a fitting title, since Rapunzel happened to be a blonde-haired heroine of royal blood who was never potty-trained by her abuser. 

“Do you enjoy being my Mommy?” Rapunzel said to Wendy.

“I do,” Wendy replied.

“Am I a good girl?” Rapunzel giggled.

“You’re the best girl in the world. You are my precious baby cinnamon roll of sunshine.” 

“What do you love about me?” Rapunzel asked.

“You’re cute and innocent, just like any other baby girl.” 

“Cute, yes, but innocent? Really?” Rapunzel scoffed. “You’re talking to an Adult-Baby princess with a history of getting frisky in the nursery and scalping her enemies. I’m not sure an innocent person would do such a thing. Do you want to know what’s stranger? I don’t view myself as a hero. Real heroes don’t wear diapers or act like babies.” 

“Have you heard of Jack-Jack or Super Diaper Baby?” Wendy asked.

“I don’t know who those kids are,” Rapunzel replied.

“Well, Jack-Jack is a baby superhero who’s a member of the Parr family, and Super Diaper Baby is the protagonist of a storybook series by the _Captain Underpants_ guy.”

“I’m familiar with _Captain Underpants_ , but I was referring to Adult-Babies,” Rapunzel replied.

Wendy laughed at Rapunzel’s words. She crawled into bed with the princess. Sitting upright, she wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s waist and bounced her up and down in her lap. Rapunzel smiled as Wendy kissed her on the cheek.

“Being an Adult-Baby doesn’t mean that you can’t be a hero. You are perfect the way you are. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You shouldn't let haters prevent you from being yourself and living your best life."

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Wendy replied.

Rapunzel watched as her caregiver’s right hand reached into the front of her diaper. That’s when the naughty tickling commenced. The feeling of Wendy’s fingers against her skin caused her to giggle and smile like the overgrown child she truly was. She was her Mommy’s pet and playmate. Her beautiful baby girl. Her fingers started playing with Rapunzel’s genitalia. Rapunzel moaned in pleasure from the sensation of Wendy’s fingers inside of her. 

“Here comes the tickle monster. Coochie, coochie, coo!"

“Mommy, stop! You’re making me wiggly, giggly, and wet!” Rapunzel chuckled. 

“That’s a good girl,” Wendy whispered to the princess. “Mommy loves her baby when she’s got a soggy nappy. Messy nappies are yucky. Soggy nappies turn Mommy on and make her thirsty for more.” 

“Does Mommy love it when I’m soggy?” Rapunzel asked.

“Mommy will always love her Princess of Pampers. She thinks that her baby girl is the best thing that’s ever happened to her since Jane was born.”

“Where is Jane?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’s back in Neverland with Harry and Uma,” Wendy replied, removing her fingers from inside Rapunzel. “I sometimes message her on Facebook, and she keeps me updated on her adventures in Maleficent’s kingdom. My daughter works for the Dark Queen of Fairies as her royal chef. Some of her favorite dishes include haggis, blood pudding, and cheesy steak sandwiches.” 

“What is haggis? I’ve heard that of that particular food many times, but I don’t know what it is,” Rapunzel said. 

“Haggis is a traditional Scottish meal that’s a weird crossover between meatloaf and pudding,” Wendy replied. “It’s basically a sheep or calf’s entrails with oatmeal, seasoning, and suet that’s stuffed into the animal’s stomach and boiled.” 

“That sounds gross,” Rapunzel remarked.

“What is gross to one person is delicious to another,” Wendy said.

“Could you please tell me about your mother?” Rapunzel asked.

Making her baby doll’s wish into her command, Wendy began to tell the story of her mother.

“Once upon a time, there was a dreamer named Mary Heather Darling. She was the wife of George Darling and the mother of three children. Her children’s names were Wendy, John, and Michael. They were looked after by their mother and their nurse. The nurse was a Newfoundland dog named Nana. Just like my mother, Nana was a wonderful caregiver who was fiercely protective of her babies. During bedtime in the nursery, she would always leave the nightlights on, for they are the eyes that a mother leaves behind to guard her children. Whenever her children had nightmares, she would discard their negative phantasms and tuck them safely away in the darkest corners of their minds, making room for lovely thoughts.” 

“I wish my birth mother was able to cure my head of demons,” Rapunzel remarked.

“Mothers can do anything if it benefits their children. That’s their special power,” Wendy said. 

“Was your mother autistic?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, she was. She was a scholar with an interest in nursing and child development. Her artwork involved babies without faces. These faceless creatures represented her miscarriages.” 

“Oh, my God. That’s terrible,” Rapunzel replied. “The miscarriages, not your mother’s interest in child development.” 

“Sometimes, in order to produce a baby bird, you need to break a few eggs,” Wendy declared.

“That doesn’t sound any better,” Rapunzel said. 

“Anyway, that’s enough storytime for now,” Wendy replied. “Do you want Mommy to put some yummy num-nums in her baby girl’s tummy?”

“Yes, please,” Rapunzel said. 

Wendy conjured three baby bottles that each contained a gallon of chocolate milk. She gave the first bottle to Rapunzel. 

“Here you go, sweetie. Drink up.”

Rapunzel grabbed the bottle from her caregiver. She drank her milk as her diaper was lovingly rubbed and squeezed. If she planned on being super soggy tonight, then she would make sure that her Pampers were extremely saturated for her surrogate mother’s pleasure. Rapunzel enjoyed the taste of her milk. The chocolate was sweet and creamy. As soon as her first beverage was emptied, it was quickly replaced with another bottle. The second bottle was more deliciously satisfying than the first. Rapunzel moaned as she enjoyed her cold refreshment. 

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying Mommy’s special milk, my little princess,” Wendy said. 

After the third bottle, Rapunzel’s bladder became dangerously full. She knew that her internal dam could not hold back the flood of urine that was destined to be unleashed into the padding of her diaper. 

“Let it go, let it go, can’t hold it back anymore,” the Princess of Pampers giggled to herself as she proceeded to urinate. 

“Let the flood rage on,” Wendy replied.

“My incontinence never bothered me anyway,” Rapunzel said. 

The front of Rapunzel’s diaper was faintly stained yellow as her bodily fluids were absorbed by her protective undergarment. The princess smiled at her caregiver. She loved the feeling of a warm, wet diaper. Wendy started squishing her baby doll’s soaked Pampers. Rapunzel wiggled her crotch and hips around, performing a dirty diapered dance for her caregiver. She giggled as Wendy gave her another one of her kisses.

“I love you, baby girl,” Wendy said.

“I love you more,” Rapunzel replied. 

“I love you most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Wendy's Baby Girl](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Tangled-the-series-3.png#Tangled:_The_Series)


	17. Hatter

_ "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" _

* * *

Jefferson sat in a chair, eating from a plate of miniature pumpkin pies and Danish pastries as he awaited his fate. Not only was he kidnapped in the midst of a tea party with the Duchess and his husbands, but his captors were planning on fattening him so he could be slaughtered, baked, and eaten by gluttonous demons with sinful appetites and an unholy devotion to a dark, hungry deity. His prison was the basement of the Baker’s cottage. The only things keeping him company were a human-sized oven and a meat grinder that operated by itself. 

“I wish Alice was here to get me out of this madhouse,” the Hatter said to himself. 

The basement’s prisoner heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps descending down the stairs. Alice, the White Rabbit, and the Cheshire Cat entered. 

“Hatter? Are you here?” Alice called out.

“I’m here,” Jefferson said. “I’m in the background, next to a shelf of baked goods.”

Alice’s group followed the sound of the Hatter’s voice. He was chained up in his chair. Shackles were fastened around his ankles to prevent him from getting up and attempting to escape. His face was mildly lacerated with cuts from the blade of the Barber’s straight-razor.

“Thank the Gods. The Hatter’s alright,” the Cat said. 

“There’s no need to thank the Gods. They had nothing to do with this,” the Hatter replied. “It’s Todd and Lovett’s fault that I’m their prisoner. They are the most bloodthirsty, crazy, and disturbingly cunning heterosexual couple that I’ve ever encountered.”

“Let’s get you out of here,” Alice said. 

Alice bent down and cut through the Hatter’s restraints with her broadsword. 

“Thanks,” the Hatter said.

“Anything for the father I never had,” Alice replied.

“May I please carry you?” the Hatter asked.

“Certainly,” Alice said. 

The Hatter picked up Alice and followed his animal friends toward the stairs that led up to the door. Their stairway to freedom was blocked by Mrs. Lovett. 

“Oh, shit,” the Cat said.

“Running away, are we? I don’t think so,” the Baker said. “I was planning to have dinner guests tonight.” 

“Sorry, Mrs. Lovett, but your dinner plans have been cancelled,” Alice said.

“The Hatter isn’t food. He’s a friend,” the Cat growled. 

“Friends and food are one and the same,” the Baker replied.

“Enough with your meaningless chatter!” Alice snapped. “Let us leave, or it’s off with your head.” 

“Why should I let you leave? You smell delicious,” the Baker said. 

“My daughter isn’t on your menu,” the Hatter replied.

“That’s not your decision to make,” Mrs. Lovett snapped. “Though she’s quite small, I suppose she’ll make a more beautiful snack than a full dinner.”    
  


Without warning, Mrs. Lovett stripped down to her lingerie. As she removed her clothing, she underwent a gruesome transformation from a matronly widow to a cadaverous, wrinkled crone who resembled the traditional depiction of a wicked witch from a children’s storybook. Her hooked fingernails were wicked claws. Her red eyes were glowing flames that stared into Alice’s soul. She smiled wickedly as bloody saliva dripped from her mouth. The Baker’s teeth were stained and unbrushed, having been neglected for eighty-eight years. 

“This witch needs a dentist,” the Cat remarked.

“Shut up!” the Baker snarled. 

“Nobody tells my friends to shut up,” Alice said. 

“Do you seriously expect to fight me, little girl?” the Baker cackled. 

“I am willing to battle for the Hatter’s freedom,” Alice replied.

“Over my dead body.” 

The Baker stomped toward Alice. She knelt down and sniffed her. To her horrified astonishment, her nose was assaulted by the aroma of pepper. It was known throughout Wonderland that pepper was deadly to witches. Alice’s body odor caused Mrs. Lovett to wildly sneeze three times. When the first sneeze came, her eyeballs popped out of their sockets. When she sneezed the second time, she began to bleed out of her nose. Finally, when the third and final sneeze was heard, her head exploded. The Baker’s headless corpse collapsed to the floor in one fell swoop. 

“Ding, dong, the witch is dead,” Alice said. 

“Wrong fairy tale, but the allusion was appropriately timed,” the Cat replied. 

“Now let’s get out of here before we all end up as tonight’s main course,” Alice said to her group. “In this kingdom, it’s better to eat than to be eaten.” 

“How are we supposed to leave? We can’t go upstairs. The kitchen is guarded by Johanna and Sweeney,” the Hatter said. 

“Isn’t there a Looking Glass in this cottage?” Alice asked.

“Actually, there is,” the Hatter said. 

The Hatter pointed to a mirror that stood beside his chair. The mirror was heart-shaped with a red frame and decorated with red chess pieces. 

“This Looking Glass leads to the Castle of Hearts,” Jefferson said. “The Baker and the Barber stole this mirror from Queen Cora of Hearts. Apparently, she doesn’t want it back.” 

“Her Majesty doesn’t get angry about stolen mirrors but is infuriated when her tarts are taken?” Alice replied.

“The Queen of Hearts is a woman of many emotions,” the Hatter said. 

The group turned around as Sweeney and Johanna walked into the basement. Seeing what remained of his wife, the Barber rushed over to his fallen spouse. He looked at Alice with hatred and sorrow. 

“Did you do this?” the Barber asked.

“I had no choice. She was going to kill me,” Alice replied. 

“You took her head. You murdered her!” Sweeney shouted. 

“Kill her, Papa,” Johanna whispered to her father. “The bitch deserves to die. She isn’t worthy of a shave.” 

The Barber roared furiously as he charged at Alice. The White Rabbit took out his pocket watch and thumped his foot against the floor. Sweeney and Johanna were instantly frozen in time. 

“That was easy,” Alice remarked.

“Now that our situation has been handled, is everyone ready to leave?” the Hatter asked. 

“We are,” Alice replied. 

Holding each other’s hands, Alice’s group approached the Looking Glass and stepped through the reflective portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Jefferson](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Jefferson/Gallery?file=117GetItToWork3.png)


	18. Tender Shepherd

_"I am old, Peter. I am ever so much more than twenty. I grew up long ago."_

* * *

“Would you like to be Mommy’s pet?”

Wendy and Rapunzel sat together in bed, drinking lemonade out of sippy cups and eating from a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Rapunzel’s diaper was loaded to the brim from the large amounts of food and drink that she had consumed during the hours she spent with her caregiver. It was nearly afternoon, and she was hungry for playtime. Her appetite for moments of pleasure never seemed to be satisfied. Wendy couldn’t tell if her baby doll’s cravings were of love or lust. She could hardly tell the difference herself. 

“Being your pet sounds nice,” Rapunzel said. 

“I could take you out for walks and show you off to my friends,” Wendy replied.

“Do I have to wear a collar and leash?” Rapunzel asked.

“What kind of caregiver would Mommy be if she didn’t allow her baby girl to wear cute accessories?” Wendy laughed. “You would be the cutest puppy in Arendelle.”

“Why am I a puppy? Why not a songbird or a lamb?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Because you’re small, feisty, youthful, energetic, and love to explore the world,” Wendy replied. 

Taking out one of Rapunzel’s rubies from the diaper bag, Wendy wished for a leash and collar. Her desired items appeared next to her golden-haired playmate. 

“Is my little baby excited to try on her new gear?” Wendy cooed. 

Rapunzel nodded. 

“Alright, my child. Hold still.” 

Wendy fashioned the collar around Rapunzel’s neck. Both the leash and collar were made of hot pink leather. Pink was Rapunzel’s favorite color. The princess blushed and smiled as she looked up in admiration at her domineering caregiver. Wendy's sparkled like sapphires. There was something about her that reminded the princess of her birth mother. Perhaps it was her wisdom? Or maybe it was the soft, seductive tone that she used when whispering into her ear as her tummy was being rubbed. 

“Who’s a good girl?” Wendy asked.

“I’m a good girl,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Does my pampered puppy love getting wet and wild in her nappies?”

The Princess of Pampers wildly wiggled her butt in response. Wendy smacked Rapunzel’s padded posterior, rubbing her crotch with her right hand. Rapunzel enjoyed having the front of her diaper be given a pleasuring rubdown by her surrogate mother. The pleasure reminded her of how she used to masturbate during playtime when she was imprisoned as a babied slave within her abuser’s tower. She knew that Wendy was nothing like Gothel. Unlike Cassandra’s mother, Wendy actually loved and cared about the princess, and she would do anything for her, even if it meant putting herself in harm’s way to defend Her Highness from any demons or witches who dared to threaten her. 

"You are such a cute puppy," Wendy remarked.

Rapunzel blushed. Her caregiver was starting to make her feel submissive. Of course, since she wasn't Gothel, Wendy knew when to keep her hands to herself and when to engage in consensual playtime with her baby doll. Making the princess uncomfortable was something that she seriously wished to avoid.

“Do you love your Pampers?” Wendy asked.

"Pampers are my favorite potty. They are soft, squishy, and super durable,” Rapunzel said. “My diapers are able to hold plenty of fluids and waste, especially after a large meal. Unlike the Pampers from your world, these enchanted diapers are stretchier, cushier, stronger, and thicker than what actual babies normally wear. I enjoy stuffing them with water balloons, mud, and slime.” 

“What about porridge?” Wendy suggested. 

“Are you asking that because I’m the Goldilocks to my wife’s Red Riding Hood?” Rapunzel asked.

“Maybe?” Wendy replied. 

“The idea of my Pampers being packed with porridge sounds delicious. However, it needs to be just right. Not too hot. Not too cold.”

“I know, sweetie.” 

Rapunzel unbuttoned the front of Wendy’s dress with her teeth. Her caregiver did not wear a bra, thus fully exposing her breasts. Presumably filled with an ample amount of milk for her to drink if she became hungry or thirsty, Wendy’s bosom was perfect for squeezing, grabbing, and sucking on. Despite the fact that Alice’s sister was old enough to be Rapunzel’s mother, she did not view herself as such in terms of her attraction to the Princess of Pampers. Her feelings were sexually maternal. Nurturing and gentle, but also intimate and somewhat naughty. 

“Would you punish me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Punish you?” Wendy replied.

“You know, like spank or slap me if I misbehave?” Rapunzel explained. 

“Proper mothers don’t harm their children. I would never spank or slap you for any reason. I wouldn’t even deprive you of food and beverages or shut you out as a form of punishment for petty misdemeanors. Punishment and discipline should never be treated as interchangeable. When that happens, parents turn into monsters.” 

Withdrawing her hand from the inside of her surrogate daughter’s diaper, Wendy wrapped her arms around Rapunzel and held onto her tightly, as if she was a treasured teddy bear and not a grown-up baby who had been kidnapped from her crib, enslaved, and abused within the nursery of a tower that once functioned as her prison. Though she was disgusted by Gothel’s maltreatment of the poor girl, Wendy was glad of the fact that Rapunzel was never potty-trained. She enjoyed changing her diapers. Whether she was soggy or messy, the sight of the diaper-clad princess always managed to brighten her day, especially when Rapunzel did her silly dance to make her droopy drawers jiggle and wiggle between her legs. 

“I will always love you, my beautiful baby,” Wendy whispered to Rapunzel. 

“How much do you love me?” Rapunzel asked.

“I love you in the same way that a storyteller admires the tales she weaves from her verbal loom of imagination and memory. You are eternal and small, as precious as a rose plucked in a garden by a two-year-old version of yours truly. Like Peter Pan, you’ll never grow up, but you aren’t heartless or cocky. You’re a golden Sundrop that lights up in the darkness.”

“So I’m a puppy who’s also a magical flower with the ability to radiate sunlight to those in need of me?” Rapunzel replied.

“In a nutshell,” Wendy said. 

“If I go potty in my diapers, will Mommy give me yummy treats as a reward for peeing and pooping like a good girl?” Rapunzel asked. 

“As you wish. However, if you’re messy, then your nappies must be changed immediately. Nobody likes a stinky butt.” 

“I understand,” Rapunzel replied.

For her third wish, Wendy conjured a leather girdle and a chastity belt for her baby doll. The girdle was fastened around Rapunzel’s waist. The chastity belt was worn over her diaper and locked into place with a special key that only Wendy could use to unlock her little pet’s padding when the time came for her to be changed. She picked up Rapunzel from underneath her armpits and kissed her on the lips. Though their relationship could easily be misinterpreted as sinful or perverted through the eyes of certain conservative communities, Wendy did not regret taking on the role of Mommy and caring for her beloved princess. Rapunzel truly was her baby girl. 

May Thanatos have mercy on anyone who came between her and the princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Darling Children](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling/Gallery?file=221Bae.png)


	19. Killer Queen

_“Someone has stolen three of my tarts!”_

* * *

Alice and her friends walked up to the heart-shaped entrance to the throne room. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum stood on both sides of the doorway.

“Good afternoon, Alice,” Tweedle Dee said. 

“Good afternoon, Tweedles,” Alice replied.

“What is your business?” Tweedle Dee asked.

“We are here to see Her Majesty,” Alice said.

“Which one do you speak of?” Tweedle Dee replied.

“Is she referring to the Red Queen or the Queen of Hearts?” Tweedle Dum asked.

“She’s referring to the latter,” Tweedle Dee said to his brother. 

“What’s the difference between the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen?” the Cat asked the Tweedles.

“The Red Queen does not accept visitors unless she wishes to be visited,” Tweedle Dee replied.

“May we please see Her Majesty now?” Alice asked.

“Since you’ve used the magic word, you may,” Tweedle Dum said. 

“Thank you,” Alice replied.

“You’re welcome,” the Tweedle brothers replied.

The group was escorted by the Tweedle brothers into the throne room, where Her Majesty stood near her latest victim. She smiled as he struggled to break free of his restraints. He dangled upside-down from the ceiling with shackles around his wrists and ankles. 

“Who’s that?” the Hatter whispered to the Cat.

“The Frog Footman,” the Cat replied. 

The Queen of Hearts smiled at the Frog Footman. Even when her mood wasn’t exactly pleasant, she always managed to put on a good face for her subjects. She was a nightmare dressed as a daydream. 

“Are you comfortable, Fredric?” the Queen teased. 

“Please don’t do this, Your Majesty!” the prisoner screamed.

The Queen smiled. 

“It’s no use. You can’t escape my wrath.”

She was right. There was no escape from Her Majesty’s wrath. Whenever a subject or prisoner angered her, the inevitable was unavoidable. No matter how hard they begged, cried or screamed, the end result remained the same. All of them ended up with their heads cut off. 

"Punishment is discipline," Her Majesty declared.

The Queen loved exacting executions after giving the death sentence to her prisoners. She nearly experienced an orgasm at the mere notion of separating heads from their bodies with a stainless steel hatchet that doubled as her scepter. Decapitation was her kink. When heads rolled, her ovaries exploded. This afternoon’s victim was none other than the Frog Footman. A greedy thief with an insatiable and gluttonous appetite, he had been found guilty of purloining Her Majesty’s prized peach pies from the royal pantry. 

“Fredric Hopper, servant to Duchess Elizabeth of the Mushroom Forest, you have been deemed guilty of stealing from the royal pantry without thinking of the consequences.”

“I’m sorry!” the Frog Footman cried out.

“Any last words before I behead you?” the Queen asked.

“Your Majesty, please spare me from this dreadful fate,” the Frog Footman pleaded. 

“And why should I?” the Queen replied.

“Because I’m one of your loyal subjects.”

“Not anymore. You have taken what is not yours,” the Queen snapped. 

“I was just hungry!” the Frog Footman cried. 

The Queen of Hearts slapped the Frog Footman across the face. He shut his mouth immediately. 

“Hunger is no excuse for thievery. Your crime is punishable by death. So long as I am your monarch, the robbery of baked goods shall not go unpunished.” 

“This is madness!” the Frog Footman screamed

The Queen’s smile turned sadistic. She licked her lips.

“No, my dear. This is punishment.” 

After beheading a prisoner, Her Majesty removed their hearts and buried their headless corpses in the graveyard outside her castle. examined the surroundings of her dungeon. Their heads were collected in a basket that stood on a marble table beside the Queen’s heart-shaped throne in the center of the room. Standing on both sides of the room was the royal court. They expressed no sympathy or empathy for the servant’s fate. As for their Queen, she enjoyed carrying out executions as much as she took pleasure in hunting for mushrooms, playing croquet, waltzing during parties, hosting courtroom sessions, or baking heart-shaped tarts. Beheadings were considered a special occasion in Her Majesty’s castle. They usually occurred in the courtyard and the dungeon, but the throne room held a special place in her heart, since it was a playground for sadists and masochists alike. The perfect backdrop for a scene of carnage to play out in front of a captive audience. 

“ _Ab mit deinem Kopf!_ ” 

The hatchet’s blade cut through the light green flesh of the Frog Footman’s neck. Blood splashed onto metal and stone tile as the prisoner’s head tumbled to the floor with a thud. The Queen of Hearts picked up the head and kissed its cold lips. Her audience turned their heads and looked away. 

“What’s the matter? You’ve never seen a woman of royal blood kiss a frog before?” the Queen teased.

One of the Queen’s courtiers, the Knave of Hearts, stepped forward and applauded the performance. The others joined in. 

“Bravo, Your Majesty! Bloody good show,” the audience said.

“Thank you, my dear subjects,” the Queen said. “As a professional dominatrix, it is my job to discipline those who disrespect their mistress.” 

The courtiers knelt before their mistress. They bowed their heads and smiled. The Queen of Hearts licked the blood from the blade of her hatchet. Sticky and sweet, it tasted like honey mixed with iron. She was the judge, the jury, and the executioner. She personified pain, pleasure, and punishment.

“Leave!” the Queen shouted.

The courtiers exited the room. The Queen of Hearts sat down on her heart-shaped throne and ordered for the Fish Footman to bring her a pig that she could use as a footstool. As she waited for her command to be carried out, Alice’s group approached the throne. Her Majesty was delighted to see her favorite warrior once more. Alice bowed her head and curtsied.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty.”

“Welcome back, Alice. It’s been nine years since you’ve last visited my castle,” the Queen of Hearts replied. “What’s been going on lately?”

“Well, she recently rescued me from the basement of Todd and Lovett’s cottage,” the Hatter said.

“Also, I was wondering if you wanted to be part of our group?” Alice asked.

“A group? Nobody’s invited me to be part of anything before,” the Queen of Hearts replied. “Okay, that’s a lie. I’ve been to feasts, parties, banquets, orgies, and croquet games, but never took part in teamwork. I’ve always worked alone.” 

“Well, today’s your lucky day,” the Hatter said. 

“Don’t you want to have actual friends and not servants who obey you because they fear you?” Alice asked.

“My servants are my friends,” the Queen of Hearts argued. “They love me. They fear me. They worship me. I am their mistress. They are my slaves.”

“What am I?” the Hatter asked.

“A fashionable madman,” the White Rabbit replied. 

“I’m a bloodthirsty tyrant,” the Queen of Hearts chimed in.

“I’m an omniscient oracle,” the Cat remarked.

“I’m a Goth warrior who doesn’t take shit from anybody,” Alice said. 

“And I’m the Goddess who will conquer this realm after mankind has been destroyed.” 

“Who said that?” the Queen of Hearts asked.

The Queen of Spades stepped out from behind the throne. Alice looked at the dangerously beautiful Goddess. She was a white-skinned temptress with waist-length curls of golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes that sparkled like stars. Clothed in a sleeveless magenta gown and a pink crown, the former monarch of Olympus was sweetly sinister. 

“Why are you here?” the Queen of Spades asked.

“Who are you?” Alice retorted. 

“Is that the proper way to address your future Queen?” Hera replied. “I am Queen Hera of Spades, sister of Zeus and stepmother of Heracles.”

“You’re the sister of Zeus? But I thought you were his wife?” Alice argued.

“The Olympian pantheon is a celestial household built on incestuous marriage and familial drama,” the Queen of Hearts told Alice. 

“Her Majesty has spoken the truth,” Hera replied. “You see, twenty-two years ago, I became the Queen of Spades after my husband banished me to his annoying little world. If any of you pay attention to the sacred texts, then you’ll know that my husband is unable to keep it in his pants.” 

“Keep what in his pants?” the White Rabbit asked.

“His manhood,” the Queen of Hearts said. 

“What does that mean?” the Rabbit replied.

“It means that my husband is a serial rapist who views women as prizes to be won. He prefers the company of a harem over his own spouse,” Hera said. 

“How disgustingly barbaric,” Alice remarked. 

“One of His Majesty’s conquests resulted in the birth of my stepson. I desperately tried to turn the life of Heracles into his own personal Tartarus. He was too strong and clever for his own good. I had no choice but to destroy what he loved most. Did you honestly think that Heracles was responsible for killing Megara? No, it wasn’t Wonder Boy who killed her. It was me. Now, instead of living with her beloved husband as a member of the Olypmian court, Megara is Persephone’s whore in the Underworld. Don’t you understand, ladies? Men have no place in this world. They are disposable idiots who manipulate women with their lies and charms. They aren’t people. They’re demons.” 

“Not all men are like that,” the Hatter said.

“Excuse me?” the Queen of Spades snapped.

“You heard him,” the Rabbit said.

“Are you a man?” Hera asked the Hatter.

“Yes,” Jefferson replied. 

“Then you’re a demon in disguise.” 

Alice and the Queen of Hearts refused to accept Hera’s words as legitimate honesty. The ramblings of the Goddess were pure nonsense. 

“However, if I was a married woman, I would personally take offense to the fact that my husband cheats on me and rapes women behind my back,” Alice said to herself. “I don’t care if he’s mortal or a deity. A man like that can’t be trusted.” 

“So you agree with me?” the Queen of Spades asked.

“No, I don’t,” Alice replied. 

“Why don’t you agree?” Hera replied.

“Just because one man acts like he’s above the law doesn’t mean that all men are inherently rapists,” Alice answered. 

The Goddess walked up to Alice. Getting into her personal space, she scowled at the Goth warrior of Wonderland.

“Then you don’t know me.”

The Queen and her companions gasped as the Queen of Spades boxed Alice’s ears and slapped her across the face. Alice returned the favor by punching the Goddess in the nose. Hera’s nose cracked. Her skin appeared to be stone or marble rather than flesh and muscle. 

“How dare you assault your Queen!” the Goddess shouted at Alice. “I should burn you to ashen dust right where you stand.”

“Go ahead and try,” Alice replied. 

Hera glared at Alice. Her fiery gaze did not cause flames to shoot from her eyes. Instead, she grew tired from staring at the Goth warrior and looked away. 

“Threats don’t scare me,” Alice said. 

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t my death stare kill you?” the Queen of Spades asked.

“Because you don’t have your magic anymore,” the Cheshire Cat explained.

"What? No! That's impossible," Hera gasped.

“When Zeus banished you to this kingdom, he stripped you of your divine powers. You aren’t mortal, but you aren’t much of a deity either. Instead of sorcery, you rely on bloodshed and treachery to get what you want. You’re like a spoiled, bratty princess whose boyfriend left you for another woman whom he crowned as the monarch of his kingdom.” 

“I’m not a princess. I’m the Queen of Spades,” Hera said.

“Really? Because it appears to me that you’re nothing more than the Queen of Mean.” 

“Silence!” Hera screeched.

The Cat closed his mouth and backed away from the Goddess. He lowered his head. For the first time in forever, his iconic smile became a grimace. Alice’s group backed away from the enraged Olympian.

“I may be powerless, but I will have my revenge. I shall give this kingdom the Queen it never wanted.” 

“And how do you think such a goal shall be achieved?” the Queen of Hearts asked. 

“With the Curse of Shattered Sight,” Hera replied. “Friends shall become enemies. Neighbors will be turned against each other and their hatred will transform this paradise into my personal Tartarus. No hero, sidekick, or villain shall be spared. All shall feel pain in a kingdom where revenge, suffering, and chaos reign.” 

“The Curse of Shattered Sight? Only the White Queen is able to enact such a dangerously powerful spell,” Alice gasped.

Hera flashed a wicked smirk at Wendy’s sister.

“That’s why I need the White Queen. She’s going to be my pawn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Court of Hearts](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Cora/Gallery?file=209CourtLeaves.png)


	20. Way Down Hadestown

_ "The only way to achieve the impossible is to believe it is possible." _

* * *

“So you’re telling me that the Queen of Spades wishes to conquer Wonderland by forcing everybody to destroy each other?” the Red Queen asked, sipping tea from her cup.

“I’m afraid so,” the White Rabbit replied. 

“We need to stop her, or there shall be much bloodshed,” Alice said.

“Off with her head!” the Queen of Hearts roared. 

“Her Majesty is a Goddess. She can’t be killed,” Alice reminded the Queen. 

“If she can’t be killed, then how are we supposed to take her down?” the Hatter asked.

“Off with the heads of her bodyguards,” the Red Queen suggested. 

“Brilliant!” the Cheshire Cat purred. 

The Hatter swiped a gingerbread cupcake from the Rabbit’s plate. He chuckled and stuffed the baked treat into his mouth, not bothering to apologize for stealing his friend’s food. Alice scowled at her companion. 

“What? I’m hungry,” the Hatter said. “Your friend’s snack was tasty.”

Alice chortled. She rolled her eyes at the Hatter and continued her conversation with the monarchy. 

“How should we overthrow the Queen of Spades?” the Red Queen asked,

“A frumious monarch deserves a frabjous beatdown,” Alice replied.

“It’s too bad she didn’t stay for tea,” the Hatter lamented.

“Tea? Wonderland is in danger, and you’re upset that the Queen of Spades wasn’t on the guest list for one of your tea parties?” the Queen of Hearts shouted. 

“Tea parties are the best parties,” the Hatter said.

“Seriously? What kind of a warrior are you?” the Queen of Hearts asked.

“I’m the warrior. He’s the madman,” Alice replied.

“We can’t have a madman on the battlefield. I need somebody with a good head on their shoulders,” the Queen of Hearts complained. 

“My head is on my shoulders,” the Hatter said. 

“Well, I’m running low in that department.” 

“I can’t imagine why,” the Red Queen scoffed. 

“Don’t make personal remarks. It’s quite rude,” the Queen of Hearts lectured her lover. 

“Ruder than stealing somebody’s food without asking?” the Hatter replied. 

“Or talking while chewing,” Alice said. 

The Queen of Hearts nodded. She poured more tea into her cup as she watched her courtiers. There was a reason that she was rarely invited to tea parties. She tolerated riddles and nonsensical poems amidst the consumption of cakes, pastries, cookies, and candied fruits. She hated indecent behavior. She couldn’t even tolerate the sounds of the guests slurping their tea. Improper behavior infuriated her so greatly that she felt ready to execute anybody who didn’t mind their manners. Of course, since the Hatter acted as the voice of reason, she was forbidden from beheading his companions. The last time she attended one of Jefferson’s afternoon gatherings, her impulsive rage resulted in the beheading of her husband. He was sentenced to death simply because he made a thoughtless remark of his wife’s chubbiness. She took great pride in her thick body, and scorned any man who dared to insult her appearance. 

“Your Majesty?”

Alice snapped her fingers in front of the Queen’s face. The Queen of Hearts snapped out of her mind and was transported back to reality. 

“Forgive me for spacing out. I was experiencing a mental paragraph,” the Queen apologized. 

“You are forgiven,” Alice replied.

“I heard rumors that the Queen of Spades wishes to overthrow madness itself in exchange for logic and sanity,” the Red Queen said.

“That’s scary,” the Cat said. 

“Why do you think it’s scary?” the Hatter asked.

"If madness ends, so does Wonderland. Our haven is damned if the Queen of Spades isn't overthrown." 

“What do Hera and a typhoon have in common?” the Hatter whispered to Alice. 

“They are both powerful, destructive, and unpredictable,” Alice replied. 

“How do we destroy without destroying ourselves?” the Queen of Hearts asked her subjects. “My kingdom is Alice’s home. If Wonderland becomes Hera’s playground, then I will end up without my head, and Alice will be one of many pawns to be eliminated from the chessboard.” 

“My inner child can help us,” Alice suggested.

“Isn’t she your imaginary friend?” the Red Queen argued. 

"Our inner children aren't our imaginary friends. They're friendly, but they aren't the offspring of our imaginations. They're real. They live. They breathe. They root for us. They make us feel wanted when nobody else believes in us. They are our strength and our guides. They are able to see what is hidden beneath the facade of adulthood.”

“Alice speaks the truth,” the Cat agreed. "If there is such a thing as a man-child, then it only makes sense for a woman-child to exist as well. Who needs to nurse an actual baby when you've got a twenty-seven-year-old princess who enjoys being pampered and protected by her caregivers? Eternal youth isn't hard to come by these days. Adulthood is merely a social construct. Childhood doesn't always have to end. Growing old is inevitable, but growing up is optional." 

Alice’s inner child appeared beside her adult counterpart. The older Alice picked up her younger self and hugged her.

“There’s only one person who can help us defeat Hera and save all of the men in Wonderland from being killed,” the Queen of Hearts said. “He is not the sort of man you would want as your enemy. He is the older brother of Zeus, the gatekeeper of the Fortress of Doors, and the husband of Demeter’s daughter.”

“Hades?” Alice realized. 

“Don’t be alarmed by the mention of his name. He isn’t an evil God,” the Cat replied. “He’s not Satan or Lucifer. Hades is just misunderstood due to stereotypes and misinformation formulated by the Christians of the New World. Due to his reputation as a monarch who rules over the souls of the blessed and the damned, he has been constantly misrepresented as a Satanic figure, even though he isn’t a demon.” 

“Is he a God or a demon?” the Hatter asked.

“Hades is one of the classical Gods. However, he’s not an Olympian, since he dwells underground,” Alice answered. 

The Cheshire Cat offered his cupcake to the White Rabbit. The Rabbit gave the Cat’s cupcake to the Hatter. The Hatter took the cupcake and devoured it as if he was starving since he arrived at the tea party. The party was interrupted by Hera’s bodyguards, who stormed into the dining room with their swords and crossbows pointed at the heads of Alice’s companions. 

“Damn it! We’ve been ambushed,” the Hatter said. 

“Keep your mouths shut and your eyes down,” the Knave of Spades ordered. 

The Queen of Hearts and her subjects obeyed the Knave’s command. They did not wish to lose their heads. 

“What should I do?” Alice whispered to the Cat.

“Wish for us to be in Hadestown,” the Cat replied. 

Alice reached into the pocket of her apron and wished one of her four rubies. Leaning back in her seat, her chair toppled over. She fell out of her chair and through a hole in the floor, slowly tumbling down a well not unlike one of the White Rabbit’s portals. Her descent was graceful, as gentle and slow as a feather drifting on the wind. There were no cupboards or bookshelves for her to look at. Not even a jar of orange marmalade. She loved marmalade. Apricot candies were also one of her favorite foods. 

“Do cats eat bats?” Alice asked her inner child. 

“Do bats eat cats?” Alice’s younger self replied. 

“I have no idea,” the older Alice replied. 

Alice saw a baby doll floating nearby. The Cheshire Cat appeared, handing the doll to his companion. Alice grabbed the doll from the feline and held it in her arms. It was in Rapunzel’s likeness, wearing the same pink-and-purple blouse and lilac bloomers over a cushy diaper that the Adult-Baby Princess was known to wear as her part of her signature outfit. Alice kissed the doll’s forehead. She knew that Her Highness was desperate to have a Nanny to keep her company in the royal nursery. Though she adored Rapunzel, Alice decided that it was her duty to save her friends. She was the Goth warrior of an underground fairyland. Rapunzel was her older sister’s playmate. 

“How long will it until we’ve landed in Hadestown?” Alice asked. 

Three minutes later, Alice’s question was quickly answered. She fell onto a velvet sofa in a round chamber with a black-and-white checkered floor and black-and-white striped walls. Within the chamber were five ebony doors. The doors were labeled “ELYSIAN FIELDS”, “TARTARUS”, “ASPHODEL FIELDS”, and “MOURNING MEADOWS”.

“Which door shall I go through? Which path should I take?” Alice said to herself. 

"Doors are gateways. Mirrors are portals. Imagination is the key to unlocking those entrances into the realms of fantasy,” the Cat replied. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alice asked.

“Don't waste your brain, Alice."

“I won’t,” Alice promised. 

Cradling the baby Rapunzel doll in her arms, Alice walked up to the door that led to Tartarus and knocked on the wood. The door changed from black to red as it swung open. Alice, the Cheshire Cat, and Alice’s inner child walked through the door. The group entered a ghost town situated in the heartland of hellish landscape with rivers of lava and volcanic mountains underneath where it was always midnight. Alice jumped back as one of the Three Furies flew toward her. Known by their true names of Tisiphone, Alecto, and Megaera, they were a trio of dog-faced succubi who personified justice and retribution. They were the dominatrices of souls who had committed amoral crimes in their past lives, knelt at the feet of their King, and did not take kindly to visitors who were the opposite of deceased. 

“Who are you?” Alecto asked.

"Who dares to walk where living souls refuse to visit?" Tisiphone demanded. 

Alice introduced herself to the three Furies. 

“My name is Alice Rose Darling. I come in peace.” 

“Why are you here?” Alecto asked.

“I wish to visit Hades,” Alice replied. 

“Are you the Three Fates?” Alice’s inner child asked.

“The Three Fates?” Alecto scoffed. 

“We are the rivals of those hags,” Tisiphone said.

“Besides, do we look like a pair of three spinsters who weave destiny and dress alike?” Alecto asked.

“Not really,” the Cat replied. 

“When was the last time we had a visitor?” Tisiphone whispered to her sister. 

“Since Heracles visited to take Cerberus out for some fresh air. He came after Orpheus and Eurydice.” 

“Two Wonder Boys with tragic histories,” Alecto sighed. 

“Could you please direct us to the Fortress of Doors?” Alice asked. 

“We will gladly do so, but I must warn you first,” Alecto replied. 

“Warn me?” Alice gulped. 

"The Fortress of Doors is guarded by the creatures of mankind’s nightmares. I’m talking about Medusa. The Hydra. The Nemean Lion. Of course, none of these creatures are as ferocious or bloodthirsty as Cerberus. He is a three-headed wolf with an appetite that's larger than his stomach and teeth sharper than razors. Beware of his undying hunger." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [King Hades of Tartarus](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Hades/Gallery?file=512FlameHair.png)


	21. Fortress of Doors

_ "You see, a dog growls when he’s angry, and wags his tail when he's pleased. Now I growl when I’m pleased, and wag my tail when I’m angry. Therefore I’m mad." _

* * *

Alice’s group followed the Three Furies along the beaten path toward the palace where Hades and his court resided. The howling of Cerberus in the distance terrified the Cheshire Cat. He hated canines that were bigger and taller than the average household pet. They were monsters by another name. 

“When you meet Hades, make sure to be polite and ask him how he’s feeling,” Alecto said to Alice. “He’s a loner with a Goth soul.” 

“The King of the Underworld is Goth? So am I,” Alice gasped.

“Is that why you’re wearing Alice Cooper makeup?” Tisiphone asked. 

“How do you know that I’m a fan of Alice Cooper?” Alice replied.

“I just had a hunch,” Tisiphone guessed. 

The group crossed a bridge and walked through a forest of weeping willows where they approached the gates of the fortress. Alice gazed upward at her destination. The Fortress of Doors was an architectural organism. Constructed of stone, flesh, muscle, and tissue, it was as if a zombie became fused with a Gothic cathedral. Red lights illuminated the eyeball-shaped windows. It was an animal carcass in an underground graveyard of a kingdom.

“Welcome to the Fortress of Doors,” Alecto said.

If Alice wasn’t mistaken, she saw Cerberus standing in front of the doors. He was a twenty-foot-tall wolf with three heads and crimson eyes. Older than the Jabberwock and more frumious than the Bandersnatch, the guardian of Hades did his best to make sure that intruders weren’t allowed inside of the fortress without permission.

“Nice doggy?” Alice hoped. 

“Wrong answer,” Cerberus growled. 

“Is this a bad time to use the Vorpal Blade?” Alice said to the Cheshire Cat.

"The Vorpal Blade is more than a poetic tool. It's a weapon of Carrollian chaos. Wield it with caution,” the Cat snarled.

“But should I use it?” Alice asked.

“Violence doesn’t always solve your problems,” the Cat replied. 

Reaching into her apron, Alice took out the three wishes that were left in her pocket and threw them at Cerberus. The wishes transformed into honey cakes that were the size of a baby elephant. Cerberus ate the cakes. He walked away from the doors and fell asleep. 

“That was easy,” the Cat said.

“I thought you said that there were other creatures standing guard?” Alice snapped at the Furies.

“We lied,” Alecto replied. 

“The creatures that my sister spoke of are locked up in a menagerie within the dungeon of the fortress,” Tisiphone said.

“Then why did you lie to me?” Alice asked.

“Because we wanted to see if you were gullible.” 

Alice felt ready to scream at the Furies. She was expecting to battle her way into the fortress. Instead, all she did was use the power of sugary treats to lure the palace’s bodyguard from the entrance and put him to sleep. 

“Not funny,” Alice snarled. 

“In your world, perhaps,” Alecto replied.

“Not in ours,” Tisiphone chuckled.

The doors opened. Alice’s group followed the Furies into the main corridor of the fortress. The interior was exactly like the exterior. The walkway and ceiling beams were bones, while the walls and roof were raw flesh. Alice felt that she had traveled into the body of a living corpse rather than a monarch’s palace. She could even hear a faint heartbeat echoing from behind the walls. 

“To Hades, death is a permanent vacation that the living can return from,” Alecto said to Alice. “This form of logic only applies to heroes and lovers. Which are you?”

“I’m a hero,” Alice replied. 

“Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Non-binary partner?” Tisiphone asked. 

“I’m not interested in romance,” Alice said. 

“Okay, I get it. We can’t all be star-crossed warriors on a rescue mission to save their loved ones from the clutches of Thanatos.” 

At the end of the corridor, the group walked through a stone doorway and entered the throne room of the fortress. The walls were grey and black marble. A cast-iron chandelier with black candles hung from the ceiling. Adorning every corner of the room were torches in sconces that were held from stone hands protruding from the walls. Both the torches and their flames were bright blue. 

“His Majesty awaits,” Alecto said. 

The King of the Underworld sat on his ebony throne. Alice was amazed by his incredible beauty. A charismatic ruler with a Goth aesthetic, Hades was dressed like a mixture of Mick Jagger and David Bowie. Remembering her manners, Alice approached the throne and knelt down at His Majesty’s feet. Hermes and Hypnos stood on both sides of their ruler’s throne.

“Hello, Alice,” Hades said. 

“Greetings, Your Majesty,” Alice replied. 

“What news have you brought me?” Hades asked.

“Queen Hera of Spades wishes to take over Wonderland by casting the Curse of Shattered Sight and forcing friends to become enemies so that they will eventually kill each other. Will you please help me defeat her?” 

“That depends on what you have for me in return,” the King of the Underworld said. 

Alice handed her Rapunzel doll to Hades. The King smiled as he cuddled with the doll and kissed its forehead. 

“Do you like her?” Alice asked.

“I love her,” Hades said. “Rapunzel’s one of my favorite princesses. She’s cuter than Megara of Thebes. Are you her Mommy?”

  
  
“I’m her Nanny. My older sister, Wendy Darling, is her Mommy,” Alice replied. 

“Your sister is the caregiver that Gothel never was. Speaking of Gothel, she came to the Underworld two years ago after the Princess of Pampers vanquished her. She made a nice snack for Cerberus. He thought of his latest meal as dry and wrinkled, but deliciously crunchy.” 

“Where are her birth parents?” 

“King Frederic and Queen Arianna reside in the Elysian Fields. Their souls are resting in peace. Though they are content, they miss their baby daughter.”

“Could you tell them that Rapunzel has my sister as her caregiver?” Alice requested.

“Your wish is my command,” Hades said. 

“Thanks,” Alice replied.

“You’re welcome, Miss Darling. Why don’t you have a seat?” 

Alice seated herself at a table in the center of the room. Hades stood up from his throne and offered a plate of buffalo wings to Alice. As Wendy’s sister enjoyed her meal, His Majesty snapped his fingers and transported himself from his throne room to a corridor in a swirling cloud of blue flames. To his disappointment, he was confronted by his sister. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Hades,” Queen Hera of Spades said. 

“What do you want?” Hades asked.

“I want you to join me,” Hera replied. “You are my brother, after all, and your sister has a wicked scheme that wishes to carry out with help from her friends.” 

“Excuse me?” Hades asked. 

“Since you were demonized by the Christians, I simply thought that you had transformed into a villain.” 

The King of the Underworld was deeply offended by his sister’s words. He was everything but evil. 

“Do you realize who you’re talking to, Your Majesty?” 

“A Goth boy who’s hated by his little brother because he rules over the damned?” Hera chuckled.

Hades pretended not to be hurt by Hera’s scornful reply.

"I am the King of Tartarus. The Emperor of the Electric City. The Lord of the Underground. The Gatekeeper of the Damned. The husband of Persephone and the older brother of Zeus. I am the guardian of Thanatos. I am the false demon that Christians love to hate. I am Hades, the Great and Terrible, and I hereby command you to leave my kingdom of graves and corpses. If you don’t fuck off, I shall have no choice but to punish you. Trust me, Hera. You don’t want to see me when I’m pissed off. My temper and my hair burst into flames.” 

“Do you really think I’m frightened by your words? Everybody knows that I’m more popular than you,” Hera laughed. “You’re the God of the Underworld. I’m the Goddess of birth and marriage. Which of us sounds more appealing?” 

“Alright, Hera. I get it,” Hades replied.

“Do you?” Hera asked.

“You’re cooler than me. You have more power than me. You’ve been rubbing that boast into my face since we were born. Well, guess what? I’m not afraid of you. Nobody is. Well, that’s a lie. Your husband fears you.”

“My husband is a perverted fool,” the Queen of Spades said. 

“Then why don’t you go back to Olympus and visit him?” Hades retorted. 

“You know what? I will,” Hera decided.

The King’s hair burst into flames as his eyes turned red. With tranquil fury, he glared at his sister. 

“Good! At least I don’t have to see your stupid face anymore.”

“Stupid? That’s rich coming from a man who kidnapped Dememter’s daughter and held her hostage in his kingdom for seven years.” 

“It was an arranged marriage!” Hades shouted at his sister. 

The Queen of Spades backed away from her enraged brother. The flames of Hades died down as his temper cooled. 

“Forgive me, my sister,” the King apologized. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. Anyway, I’m going to Olympus now,” Hera replied. 

The sister of Hades whirled around on her heels and vanished. Remembering Alice’s request, Hades walked back to his throne room and summoned Rapunzel’s parents. 

“Is our daughter alright?” Queen Arianna asked.

“She’s being pampered by Alice’s older sister,” Hades replied.

“Who’s her sister?” King Frederic asked.

“Wendy Darling. She was responsible for bringing peace to Neverland after she removed Pan’s head from his shoulders with her meat cleaver during the battle between the Lost Boys and their enemies. Pan is currently being held prisoner in my basement. With no happy thoughts or fairy dust to save him, he won’t be taking flight anymore.” 

“As for me, I’m going to save my friends and overthrow Hera somehow,” Alice chimed in. 

“And how are you going to do that?” Queen Arianna asked. 

Hades stepped forward. He turned around and smiled at Alice. Alice got up from her chair, walked over to the King of the Underworld, and shook hands with him. 

“With the fury of Hades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Throne Room](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Hades'_Lair/Gallery?file=512HadesGroomed.png)


	22. Baby Got Back

_ "If you wear a dress, and have an animal sidekick, you're a princess." _

* * *

"Don't you think that my diaper's big enough already?" Rapunzel giggled as she stood up in her highchair, staring down at her sagging undergarment.

The Princess of Pampers wiggled her crotch back and forth. Her enormous diaper had doubled in thickness. The padding was dangerously loaded with all of the bodily fluids and waste that it had absorbed as a result of the four bowls of porridge she consumed for her evening meal. Full tummies always equaled full diapers. Full diapers led to Rapunzel’s personal satisfaction. Having a two-for-one combo in her Pampers was the kinkiest feeling ever. The definition of a two-for-one combo meant that she was soggy and messy at the same time, since the golden-haired soprano's diaper was filled with copious amounts of urine and feces. She had been wearing her soiled diaper for seven hours straight. Normally, young women who happened to be Rapunzel’s age would have been embarrassed by their condition or view it as a taboo subject, but there weren’t any other princesses like Her Highness. The incontinence never bothered her anyway.

“Your nappy could be bigger,” Wendy replied. 

“How big?” Rapunzel asked.

“As big and thick as you wish for your padding to be.”

In response to Wendy’s request, Rapunzel’s diaper expanded between her thighs. The Pampers had developed a mind of their own as a result of a wish the princess made. Not only were they enchanted, but they were now sentient.

“Did my baby Goldilocks use a wishing ruby?” 

“Yes, she did.”

“Does she love her huge Pampers?” 

“She adores them,” Rapunzel said. “I usually wear Cruisers, but Baby Dry and Swaddlers are also comfy. Mama Bear’s baby girl deserves to have the cushiest and softest diapers for comfortable protection.”

“Where do you keep your supply?” Wendy replied.

“My Pampers are stashed inside of my walk-in closet.”

“Are those your favorite brand?” 

“They’re the only brand of diapers that I wear. My wife has her Huggies. I have my Pampers. Seems fair, doesn’t it?” 

“Actually, it does,” Wendy agreed. “Both are rival companies. Huggies have Mickey Mouse designs on their diapers. Pampers have  _ Sesame Street  _ characters.”

“Which brand do you think is cuter?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Well, I couldn’t really decide that. They’re both cute,” Wendy replied. 

Rapunzel climbed out of her highchair and sat down next to her caregiver. The warmth of her bodily waste comforted her. There was something about her loaded diapers that made them extra squishy and squeezable. The princess smacked the fudge-stuffed pillow that functioned as her alternative chamber pot. As she played with her packed Pampers, she looked up at her caregiver and giggled. Being her Mommy’s baby doll was the best thing that had ever happened to her since she escaped her tower. 

"Do you prefer soggy or messy nappies?" Wendy asked.

“I love both kinds of diapers, but I have more fun when I’m messy,” Rapunzel said, bouncing around on her padded seat like a bouncy ball. 

“You’re such a silly puppy.”

Rapunzel pouted at her caregiver.

“I don’t want to be your puppy. I want to be your baby doll.” 

“Do you still want to keep your leash and collar?” Wendy teased. 

“Yeah, but…” 

Wendy popped Rapunzel’s strawberry pacifier into her mouth. She gently shushed the princess. 

“You are Mommy’s baby puppy doll. Pua and Pascal are your playmates. Together, in the nursery of this Norwegian castle, we can live in our own little world.”

Rapunzel giggled and wiggled her butt in reply to Wendy’s fun idea. Tonight was going to be the best playdate ever. Pua ran up to Rapunzel and sniffed her diaper. He squealed, his nostrils offended by the strong aroma of her feces. 

“You’re a stinky girl,” Pua said.

“Pua? You can talk?” Rapunzel gasped.

“Now, I can,” Pua replied. “It looks like I’ve found my voice.”

The princess picked up Moana’s pig and hugged him.

“I thought piggies enjoyed being messy?” 

“There comes a time when too much of a good thing turns bad,” Pua said. “A messy diaper should never be worn for too long, or it will become an infection.”

Pua’s response saddened Rapunzel. She handed the pig to her caregiver and crossed her legs. Perhaps, when tomorrow night came around, she would once again recognize the defecation and urination of her Pampers as a pleasurable activity. But now, for the time being, she felt gross for engaging in what most small children did during their baby years, which was unusual since she happened to be a grown-up baby herself. 

“Pua, that wasn’t polite,” Wendy scolded the pig. “You should know better than to say such things to my baby girl. Now, go apologize to her, or Mommy will put you in the kennel for tonight.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Pua replied. 

The pig jumped out of Wendy’s arms. He crawled into Rapunzel’s lap and looked at her. 

“Your Highness, I’m sorry for hurting your feelings,” Moana’s pig apologized.

“Are you honestly sorry?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I am honestly sorry. I didn’t think about how my words could affect you and I realize that it would result in your feelings being hurt.” 

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Pua. She held him against her breasts, kissing him on the forehead. 

“You are forgiven, little piggy. May the Gods bless you and your family.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Princess Goldiocks of Arendelle](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Tangled-Before-Ever-After-4.jpg)


	23. A Song of Love Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My portrayal of Hera was partially inspired by Princess Audrey Rose, Aurora's daughter from the _Descendants_ franchise. Both are petty, upper class women whose partners leave them for other women and whose jealousy drive them to unleash their darker side in order to get their revenge on those who've broken their hearts.**

_"Men use women. They ruin us and when they are finished with us, they toss us to the dogs like scraps."_

* * *

Queen Hera of Spades approached her ex-husband’s throne. The mighty Zeus was in a drunken slumber brought on by mindless binging of Bud Light and Red Bull. His lightning bolts were contained in a barrel beside the throne. Hera hated the useless bastard that her brother had become. There was a time when they used to be a happy couple. Now, after too many years of cheating and raping, Zeus was seen as a burden in Hera’s eyes. He wasn’t her husband. He was a disease. Diseases needed to be cured in order for the body and mind to heal. Zeus was Hera’s virus. He needed to be vanquished in order for his sister to conquer Olympus and the Carrollian realm. 

“Wake up, Your Majesty. You’ve been asleep since last year.” 

Hearing the sound of his wife’s voice, Zeus opened his eyes and awakened. He stared into the face of his former Queen. 

“Hello, Zeus,” Hera said. 

“Hera? Why are you here? I thought you were back in Wonderland?” the King of Olympus asked. 

“I was, but I’m growing tired of that annoying little world.” 

“Why have you returned to Olympus?” Zeus demanded.

“I came back here to warn you of a great battle that will be taking place,” Hera replied. 

“A great battle?” Zeus repeated.

“A battle between Hearts and Spades. But, before that happens, I must eliminate a powerful enemy.” 

“You want to get rid of Hades?” Zeus laughed. “Somehow, I knew that both of us despised him.”

“First of all, this isn’t about Hades. Second of all, why do you think that I hate my brother? He’s a better ruler than you.”

“Better than me? Really? Remember when Hades kidnapped Persephone?” Zeus replied.

“Yes, I’m aware of the legendary arranged marriage between Hades and Demeter’s daughter, but he didn’t rape his wife. Unlike you, he was a gentleman who understood the concepts of respect and consent. The King of the Underworld isn’t the monster that mortals of the Old World fear. He never was. You are. You’re a lying, cheating, backstabbing, alcoholic rapist who has never apologized for his misbehavior or held love in his heart for his sister. I’m not your wife. I’m your personal lapdog. You never cared about me. All you wanted was your own harem of mortal women to capture and violate.” 

Zeus slapped his wife across the face. 

“Be careful of how you speak to me, Hera. You should be lucky that I didn’t banish you to Hades,” the King of Olympus said. 

“I’d rather marry Hades than spend eternity by your side,” Hera replied.

“It’s a wife’s duty to serve her husband,” Zeus proclaimed. 

“I am not your slave anymore,” Hera argued.

“I am your master! You are my bitch and nothing else!” the King of Olympus roared at his wife.

“I’m nobody’s bitch,” Hera snapped.

“That’s not for you to decide.”

The fires of spousal rage were burning through the veins of the King’s wife. Hera’s sapphire eyes turned deep red as she glared at her ex-husband. Rushing toward the barrel beside the King’s throne, she grabbed one of the lightning bolts and raised the Olympian weapon above her head. Her wrath softened as she smiled in a sweet but false manner.

“Do you know what mortals call these?” Hera asked.

“Olympian Crystals,” Zeus replied. 

“They are one of the deadliest weapons in mythological history. Originally created and owned by Chronos, they are capable of destroying Titans, Gods, and other beings normally regarded as being immortal. Immortality doesn’t always mean that an enemy can’t be killed.” 

“I would strike you down quicker than you can touch me,” Zeus said. 

“Then why don’t you kill me right where I stand?” Hera retorted. “You know, there’s a reason why the other Olympians abandoned your palace and started new lives among mortals in the Old World. They hate you. You used to strike fear into their hearts and force them to obey you. Now, you’re no longer the Father of Heaven. You’re a shitty excuse for a husband and an amoral ruler. Your children don’t even wish to hang out with you anymore. I’m the one they invite to parties. You’re the unwelcome guest who destroys the celebration.” 

The Olympian Crystal gleamed and glowed in Hera’s grasp as she walked toward Zeus. There were no tears to be shed for this deed she was destined to perform. With a harpy’s screech, she plunged the lightning bolt into her ex-husband’s heart. The King’s body dissolved into ashen dust in front of his Queen’s eyes. Hera stared down at what was once her husband. There was a time when she truly loved him. Not all romances lasted forever. A husband who constantly cheated on his wife was not worthy of his crown or his throne. 

"Not all Gods live forever." 

Looking down at the floor, Hera picked up her ex-husband’s crown and placed it on her head. She sat down on the throne that once belonged to her deceased ex-husband. The palace of Olympus was hers now and forever. She was no longer the servant of the former King. Now she was her own monarch. A woman of her own invention who would conquer Wonderland and rule the kingdom the way she wanted. Nobody stood in her way. Not bloodthirsty queens, mad milliners, talking animals, or that Goth warrior with a hero complex. Alice was no match for her. Her brothers and sisters knew that a deity was stronger than a mortal. With her powers restored, she thought of the different ways she could destroy Wendy’s sister. She could be turned into stone with Medusa’s gaze. Hera also thought it would be pleasant for Alice to be chained up and have an eagle feast its way into her body to devour her liver, the same punishment that Zeus used on Prometheus. But, for now, she would enjoy her victory. Today, she conquered her husband. Tomorrow, she would become the ruler of Wonderland. 

The King was dead. Long live the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Olympian King](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Zeus/Gallery?file=521TheMisguidedGod.png)


	24. Milk and Candy

_"You think you're very grown-up, but you have a great deal to learn."_

* * *

Rapunzel moaned as she was fed chocolate candies by her caregiver while humping her pillow. Laced with laxatives, the chocolates worked on their magic on her digestive system. The consumption of these bittersweet treats resulted in heavy loads being released from her bowels and messily deposited into her diaper. She giggled and wiggled her butt against the cushion. Humping pillows was one of her favorite forms of kinky playtime in her nursery. 

“Look, Mommy! I made poopy!” Rapunzel giggled.

“My naughty baby girl sure knows how to properly enjoy her messy nappies,” Wendy teased. 

“Messy!” Rapunzel squealed, bouncing up and down on her pillow.

“Yes, darling, you’re super messy. Do you want to be changed?”

“No,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Are you sure? You’re not uncomfortable?” 

“Why should I be the opposite of comfortable?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Because your nappy is overloaded,” Wendy pointed out.

“I love my nappies this way. They’re fun and squishy.”

Standing up in her crib, Rapunzel stared downward at her enormously loaded diaper. Her wobbly Pampers were full to bursting. They were a stink bomb that threatened to explode if not defused by her caregiver’s hands. She found the aroma of the bomb to be pleasant. The warmth of her own waste tickled her genitalia so much that she ejaculated. Giggling babyishly, she squished her padding with both hands. Her tummy might have been full of chocolate, but her Pampers proved to be a fudge-stuffed marshmallow that was indeed stretchier and saggier than the average diaper. Whether her diapers were soggy or messy, dry or sagging, Rapunzel did her best to turn a mundane situation into a kinky game during playtime in her nursery. One time, she remembered when Wendy breastfed her as a form of comfort after she woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare she experienced. Her Mommy’s playmate truly slept like a baby. She was a baby. She just happened to be an adult and a child at the same time. 

“May I please be messy for a little bit longer?” Rapunzel pleaded.

“I’ll give you half an hour,” Wendy replied. “No more. No less. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mommy.” 

The Princess of Pampers resumed humping her pillow, babbling as she enjoyed her padded ride. Wendy smiled at the infantile mannerisms displayed by her surrogate daughter. 

“Baby Goldilocks made poopy in her Pampers for Mommy,” Rapunzel cooed. “She makes a big, squishy, naughty mess in her heavily loaded diaper. I’m a good baby puppy doll. A good little girl.”

“You’re my good little girl,” Wendy replied.

“I’m Mommy’s little pet.” 

“Yes, you are, sweetie,” Wendy whispered to her playmate. “You’re her perfect pet.” 

Wendy grabbed Rapunzel and lifted the baby-faced princess high above her head. Rapunzel’s eyes were focused on her caregiver’s cleavage. She licked her lips. Mommy’s little princess was hungry for her midnight snack. 

“Does the Princess of Pampers want Mommy’s milk?” Wendy asked. 

“Yes,” Rapunzel replied.

“What’s the magic word?”

“May I please have your milk?”

“That depends on how thirsty you are.” 

“I’m super thirsty, Mommy!” Rapunzel giggled, wiggling her butt.

With a sly smile, Wendy untied her bathrobe and pulled her garment down to her feet, unveiling her naked form in front of her diapered playmate. Unlike Gothel's bosom, her breasts were not wrinkled or saggy, but perfectly round and firm. Her erect nipples were practically begging to be sucked on by her baby doll. Rapunzel knew that whenever Wendy was thinking happy thoughts while enjoying herself at midnight, her breasts became full of milk, and her feet sometimes left the ground. Fairy dust wasn’t always required for dreamers to fly. Sometimes, instead of faith and trust, the wishful flyer got high simply from wet dreams or erotic pleasure. 

“Go ahead, baby girl. Drink up.”

Rapunzel latched onto her caregiver’s right breast and started suckling the milk from the nipple. As she drank, her hefty diaper became stretchier and droopier, wiggling back and forth between her legs, making Wendy laugh. Her mushy butt was patted and squeezed as she happily drank her fill of her Mommy’s warm, creamy milk. 

“Slow down, honey,” Wendy said to her baby doll.

“No, Mommy!” Rapunzel whined. “You taste good.”

“I know, little one, but you need to learn to take your time. There’s no need to rush. Mommy’s milk isn’t going anywhere.” 

Rapunzel pouted. She began to slow down. After finishing her beverage, she rubbed her tummy and burped.

“What do you say?” Wendy asked.

“Excuse me, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

Wendy walked over to the changing table. She laid Rapunzel down, unlocked her chastity belt, and started working on changing her diaper. What she found inside of her baby’s doll was messily unpleasant. The Princess of Pampers had produced the foulest explosion from a stink bomb that her caregiver had ever seen or sniffed. Wendy covered her nose as she wiped the feces from Rapunzel’s genitalia. 

“Are messy diapers good or bad?” Rapunzel wondered.

“That depends on how you wish to be pampered,” Wendy said, trying not to gag or vomit.

“Was that your idea of a diaper-themed pun?” Rapunzel replied.

“Yes, it was.”

After Rapunzel was clean and dry, Wendy threw the discarded diaper into a chamber pot beside the changing table. She lifted her baby doll from the changing table and sat down on the floor with her. Wrapping her arms around Rapunzel’s waist, Wendy squeezed the princess’s tummy and gently wiggled her around, squeezing her freshly padded crotch with her right hand. Having her diaper squeezed was one of Rapunzel’s favorite feelings. Rapunzel bit her lip and moaned as she enjoyed the squeezing of her padding. 

“Want to know a secret?” Wendy whispered.

“Tell me,” Rapunzel said. 

“Mommy loves you, but her inner child thinks that she’s too old for you. I’m seventy-six. You’re twenty-seven.”

“You’re never too old to love somebody you trust and care for,” Rapunzel replied.

Wendy smiled, reaching inside her baby doll’s diaper. 

“And you’re never too old to get frisky.” 

Rapunzel closed her eyes and smiled. She gave into the pleasure of having Wendy’s fingers inside of her. Thankfully, her caregiver always trimmed her fingernails, so her vaginal skin was unharmed. The Princess of Pampers stuck her tongue into Wendy’s mouth as they kissed. The deeper her fingers went into Rapunzel’s body, the wetter she became. 

“You’re a beautiful baby,” Wendy said. 

“You keep saying that to me. What does it mean?” Rapunzel wondered.

“It means that Mommy loves you.”

Rapunzel grabbed Wendy’s hand and removed it from the inside of her diaper. Wendy blushed as her hand was kissed. 

“Does Mommy like that?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, but she just doesn't think it’s fair,” Wendy said.

“What’s not fair?” Rapunzel asked.

“Look at you, baby girl. You were robbed of a proper childhood by a false mother. You were too young to know that you were being enslaved and sexually abused. I don’t care if Gothel was a self-absorbed witch who cared only about herself. She used you so she could make herself feel better. That’s not what a mother does. A mother loves, protects, and fights for her children. Children like you. Don’t you understand, Rapunzel? You are a sacred baby who deserves to be loved for who she is. I would do anything for you. I would even kill for you, if you want me to.” 

“Kill for me? That’s kinky,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Kinkier than having a naughty chameleon stuffed into your diaper or putting my gloved fingers inside you?” Wendy asked. 

“Both are satisfying. Besides, I’m proud of my Adult-Baby lifestyle. It’s basically an alternative form of therapy for me. Whenever I’m playing in the nursery or enjoying myself in my Pampers, I don’t have to worry about kink-shaming bigots who threaten to bring me down with their faulty accusations of pedophilia. It’s just me, Pascal, my wife, and my Mommy.” 

Wendy wrapped her arms around the princess and held onto her as if she was afraid of losing her. Truthfully, she was. She knew that, one day, she would eventually shed her skin to leave the mortal realm after falling into an eternal slumber and waking up in the afterlife. She wondered if Rapunzel would actually care if she passed away. Her baby doll was immortal and forever young. Eternal youth and eternal life didn’t always exist in the same body. The Princess of Pampers was one of the exceptions. Alice’s sister knew what her fate was, but she did not fear the Reaper. She would rather welcome him with open arms than worry about the inevitable. Certain things were never meant to last forever. In time, her happy thoughts and fairy dust would run out, and she would no longer be able to take flight, nor would she again visit Neverland in her dreams. This wasn’t the time to worry about such trivial matters. Now was the time to act as the caregiver of her surrogate daughter. 

“For the rest of the week, could you please be soggy for Mommy?” Wendy requested. “Mommy loves your soggy nappies so much that she wants to play with them.”

“Play with them? In what way?” Rapunzel asked.

“You’ll see, baby girl. Mommy isn’t giving away any major spoilers. She wants to keep her naughty plans as a surprise. For now, why don’t you go hump your pillow and make lots of cummies in your nappy? Go on, sweetie! Do as Mommy says. She wants to make sure that your Pampers are nice and wet.” 

“Okay, Mommy.”

Rapunzel waddled over to her crib and grabbed the pillow that she used for diapered masturbation. Sitting down on the floor, she placed the cushion between her legs, wiggled her hips around, and humped her pillow to her heart’s content. She humped harder and faster in order to fully arouse her caregiver. Wendy couldn’t resist smacking her baby doll’s cushy bottom and squeezing her crotch. The consensual fondling reminded Rapunzel that she was wanted. She was worthy of being loved and respected despite what the haters said. She wasn’t a pedophile, a distressed damsel, or a Satanic influence. She was the Princess of Pampers. The first and only Adult-Baby princess to be recognized as a member of Arendelle’s royal family. Like Pua, she was a precious baby cinnamon roll of sunshine. Nothing about her needed to change. At least, unless her diaper was soggy or messy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Pampered Princess](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Tangled-Before-Ever-After-46.png)


	25. His Majesty of the Underground

_"Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness of others."_

* * *

“Are you enjoying those meat pies?” Hades asked, sipping peppermint tea from his teacup. 

“They’re delicious,” Alice replied. “Who made them?”

  
  
“Hermes did.” 

“Really? How curious.”

“He’s my royal baker, though most of the ideas for his recipes are stolen from other people. Then again, he’s the Protector of Thieves, so his occupational habits make sense.”

“Maybe I need to borrow his recipe so that I could make meat pies for my friends back in the real world?” Alice suggested. 

“That sounds nice,” Hades said.

Alice finished all three of the meat pies that Hermes had served to her as the first course of the tea party. Wiping her mouth with her apron, she smiled at the King of the Underworld. 

“Are you ready for the second course?” Hades asked.

“Not yet. I want to talk more with you before we eat again,” Alice replied.

“What do you wish to know about me?” Hades wondered.

“Why have you been constantly depicted as a villain all these years?” Alice asked.

“Because Christianity is a beautifully hot mess. Hotter than hellfire,” Hades replied. “The Puritanical communities within the dominant religion constantly jump to conclusions about faiths they don’t understand. They view outcasts as demons. Indigenous religions are savage and barbaric. Pagans are Satanic. Witches are greedy, bloodthirsty, broomstick-riding crones who worship demons, prey on children, and sacrifice virgins to their masters in exchange for eternal youth. The stereotypes and misconceptions are historically endless.” 

“But some Christians also fear Thanatos and the Underworld,” Alice said. 

“That’s true, Miss Darling. They’ve even gone as far as to demonize me simply because I rule over the dead. Yes, I can be an asshole sometimes, but I’m not a heartless demon. I’m a God. I’m not Satan or Lucifer. I’m a family man. I take care of Cerberus. I adore babies. I take my wife out to brunch and dinner in Rome during the holiday season.”

“I now understand why atheism exists,” Alice realized.

“Atheism and paganism are two of Christianity’s ancient enemies,” Hades agreed. 

“Now let’s change the subject.” 

“Any more questions?” Hades asked.

“Are you happily married?” Alice wondered. 

“The classical pantheon has never had a more healthy or loving couple than Persephone and yours truly,” Hades declared. 

"Is Persephone faithful to you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but she also spends her nights with Megara. The Theban princess is her concubine." 

“Isn't Megara the wife of Hercules?” Alice argued.

“Heracles is his real name. He and his wife work as my royal chefs. They come into my throne room during their lunch breaks to keep me updated on what’s going on in the world above. It’s quite lonely in the Underworld, especially when you’re King of the Damned.” 

“How come Persephone isn’t around?”

“Because it’s not winter yet,” Hades explained to Wendy’s sister. “She’s currently staying at her mother’s house, probably making cranberry wine or growing pomegranates.” 

“Doesn’t Demeter hate pomegranates?” Alice remembered.

“Not really,” Hades replied.

“On the subject of Hera, how exactly do you intend to overthrow her?” Alice asked. 

“We need to form an army. Then, we can travel to your world, find Hera, and engage in the ultimate battle between heroes and villains. The Queen of Spades shall relinquish her crown, and she’ll have no choice but to leave Wonderland forever. My sister is powerful, but she’s not without her weaknesses. We will do our best to bring her down.”

“If we win the battle, do you promise to go back to my world with me and visit my sister?” Alice asked.

The King of the Underworld smiled at his guest.

“I will gladly accompany you on a journey to your world. Besides, Hades never breaks a promise.”

"Are you being honest?" Alice asked.

"Honest to Zeus," Hades promised.

Three minutes later, Hermes arrived at the table with a platter of fried oysters and crab cakes. 

"That looks delicious," Alice remarked.

"Thanks, Miss Darling," Hermes replied. 

“Where did you get this recipe from?” Hades asked.

“The Walrus and the Carpenter,” Hermes replied.

"Obviously," Alice chortled.

“They are gluttons for seafood. Oysters are their specialty.” 

Alice grabbed a handful of oysters from the platter. She shared her portion with Hades. When the time came, they would battle with the army of Hearts and send the Spades to Tartarus. But, for now, they feasted on oysters and crab cakes. It wouldn’t make sense to prepare for battle on an empty stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Heracles and Megara](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Megara/Gallery?file=513AndIfYouDont.png)


	26. Feminine Monster

_"Take care of the sense, and the sounds will take care of themselves."_

* * *

Alice felt a growing pain inside of her head. Her brain was nearly ready to crack open and split as the sound of the Jabberwock’s growls rang through her ears. She looked at her hand. Instead of fingernails, wicked claws had sprouted from her fingertips. Hades was startled by her draconic transformation. 

“Is something wrong?” Persephone’s husband asked.

“My head’s on fire and my heart isn’t any better,” Alice replied. 

“Did you eat too many oysters?” Hades assumed.

“This is much worse than heartburn. I feel as if I might tear my soul apart and leave my mortal self behind.”

“What’s going on?” Hades asked. 

The Cheshire Cat appeared on the table. His iconic grin was starting to annoy Alice. 

“It appears that the dragon has awakened,” the Cat replied. 

“What do you mean?” Alice asked. 

“The beauty doubles as the beast. The demon and the knight have become fused together,” the Cat snarled.

“Stop being cryptic and give us an honest answer!” Alice demanded.

The Cat sighed. He stared downward at the plate of half-eaten oysters. 

“The Jabberwock lives within you.”

“How can that be? I beheaded her nine years ago,” Alice argued. 

“Contrary to what you've learned from the myths and legends of the Old World, there are certain monsters who don’t always stay dead. Some of them are reborn in different realms. Others become attached to the hosts who were responsible for killing them.”

“So you’re saying that I’m not entirely human?” Alice asked. 

“You never were,” the Cat revealed. 

“But how can that be? My parents weren’t dragons. They were mortals.”

“Listen to me, Alice! You aren’t picking up what I’m putting down. The Jabberwock isn’t just the embodiment of fear and nightmares. She also represents curiosity, bigotry, and an eternal thirst for vengeance. She’s everything that you are.” 

“But I’ve changed! It shouldn’t be causing me too much pain like this.”

“Growth can be painful for the mind and body, but it’s beneficial for the soul,” the Cat replied.

Alice stood up from the table. She tilted her head back and unleashed a dreadful roar that snuffed out the flames of the torches, disturbed Hades, and frightened the Cheshire Cat so much that he screeched and hid underneath the table. Gone was the little girl who ventured down the rabbit and traveled through the Looking Glass. In her place stood a demonic, humanoid dragon with bloodshot eyes and goat’s horns sprouting from the sides of her head. The inverted cross around her necklace glowed wickedly, as if it was on fire from the rage inside of her soul. Even her smile proved to be deadlier than her claws. She was an immortal monster unleashed from her cage. Hades thought she was lovelier as a dragon than she was in her human form. 

“Alice would make a fine addition to my army,” the King of the Underworld remarked. 

"She can be my pawn," Hera said. 

“Beware of her temper,” the Cat replied from underneath the table. 

_“Shut up!”_ the Jabberwock roared. _“It’s not polite to make personal remarks. A proper feline should watch his tongue or perish for his foolishness.”_

The Cat covered his mouth to avoid losing his tongue. Queen Hera of Spades and her army appeared in the throne room of the black-and-grey palace. The monarch’s army were holding Alice’s friends hostage. The Knave of Spades held a knife against the Hatter’s throat.

“Hello, Alice,” the Queen of Spades said. 

“What do you want?” Alice asked. 

“Your head.” 

“My head isn’t yours to take,” Alice replied. 

“That isn’t for you to decide.”

“Why not?” Alice retorted. 

“What’s yours shall be mine. I shall take your head and place it on a pike so I can wave it in front of your weeping mother,” Hera boasted.

“My mother isn’t alive,” Alice retorted. 

“Even better! I shall place your head in the courtyard of my castle for all of my enemies to see.” 

“Your enemies are my friends,” Alice replied.

“Then your friends are fools. They should be on my side.”

“Unlike your husband, my friends would never abandon me,” Alice said.

Alice’s reply shocked Hera. Realizing that the Queen of Spades put more thoughts into her words than she did with her actions, Alice took out the four wishes from her apron pocket and carefully counted them. These enchanted rubies were her weapons now. 

“Guess what, Your Majesty?” Wendy’s sister asked.

“What?” Her Majesty replied.

“Your reign is over. I wish that your bodyguards dropped dead, your crown would be handed over to me, and you never became a monarch of Wonderland in the first place.”

“No!” Hera screamed. 

It was too late for Hera. Everybody knew that a wish could not come undone once it had been granted. The Queen of Spades was forced to watch as Alice’s desires were fulfilled. Thanatos reaped the souls of his fellow Spades. Their lifeless bodies dropped to the floor as Hera’s crown appeared on Alice’s head. Alice’s friends were no longer prisoners. Everything was back to normal. That is, if madness could ever be considered as a form of normality, even though it was abnormal and therefore not sanity’s brother. 

“Bitch! Harlot! Spoiled brat!” the former Queen of Spades screeched at Alice. 

“Describing yourself?” Alice presumed.

“Your insults aren’t funny! You’ve stolen my victory.”

“I’m victorious. You weren’t playing fairly,” Alice replied.

Hera ran toward Alice in hopes that she would obtain the rubies. The wishes were gone. 

“This isn’t fair! I killed Zeus. I plotted to kill all of the men in Wonderland with the Curse of Shattered Sight. Don’t you understand? I’m the villain. I’m supposed to win!” the wife of Zeus whined.

“Why don’t you admit that you’ve been defeated and go back to Olympus?” Hades suggested to his sister. 

“Why can’t I be Queen of the Underworld instead?” Hera asked.

“Because you don’t belong.” 

“I have no home,” Hera sobbed. “My siblings hate me. My ex-husband is gone. Everything sucks!”

The Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen approached Hera. They wrapped their arms around her, doing their best to comfort her. 

“You can stay in the Palace of Hearts with us,” the Red Queen offered. 

“In our palace, all of your wishes and desires will be our commands, and every day will be pleasurable,” the Queen of Hearts replied.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” the Red Queen asked.

“I would love that,” Hera said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The Olympian monarch hugged the Queen of Hearts. The Red Queen’s lover blushed as she was kissed on the lips. 

“Thank you,” Hera replied.

“You’re welcome,” the Red Queen whispered to her new friend.

“Now let’s go home!” the Hatter cheered.

Tweedle Dee retrieved a magic bean from inside his powdered wig. He threw the bean onto the ground and conjured a portal of swirling flames. Alice’s friends formed into a group that ranged from tallest to shortest. 

“Are you going back to your world?” the White Rabbit asked Alice. 

“Actually, I’m staying in Wonderland. It’s my true home,” Alice replied. “I’ve always felt as if I’ve belonged here in the first place. The real world no longer suits my tastes. I would rather sit upon an ebony throne and rule over my kingdom than babysit an Adult-Baby princess. Being a Nanny isn’t the sort of life that a Goth warrior should have.” 

“So you’re choosing to become a permanent member of our family?” the Hatter gasped. 

“Why would you think that I wouldn’t? I love all of you,” Alice said. 

Snapping back into her human form, Alice leaped from the table and ran into the Hatter’s arms. The Hatter embraced her. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair. His smile warmed Alice’s heart. 

“Do you want me to send a message to your sister and her living baby doll, Your Majesty?” the Cat asked. 

“Yes, and make sure to inform them that I won’t be going back to the Land Without Magic anytime soon,” Alice replied. 

The Cat summoned a pen and parchment. He began to write Alice’s message down slowly and carefully. He refused to use cursive writing since he deemed such fanciful calligraphy to be intelligible. When the note was completed, he handed it back to Alice.

“Thank you,” Alice replied. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Why aren’t you going back to your world?” the Queen of Hearts wondered.

“Because this world is my home,” Alice replied. “Don’t you understand, Your Majesty? I’ve found a kingdom of my own.” 

The Tweedle brothers herded Alice’s friends toward the portal. Alice watched as her friends exited the throne room, leaving her and the Cheshire Cat behind. Her inner dragon growled at the sight of Hera. She originally thought of using her wishes to render the Goddess powerless so that she would be easily fought and killed to ensure that her subjects would be safe from her tyranny. Now that Hera was weakened as a result of realizing the consequences of her mistakes, her temper softened. Hera would be spared. Wonderland, on the other hand, would be reborn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [The Dragon Within](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Jabberwocky/Gallery?file=W112Jabberwocky.png)
> 
> **The idea of Alice and the Jabberwock sharing the same body is meant to be a reference to Jekyll and Hyde, who were also featured as part of the OUAT universe. Unlike Jekyll and Hyde, Alice isn't good or evil. She's a chaotic neutral entity who's a child of both worlds (Wonderland and the Land Without Magic).**


	27. The Cat’s Message

_"Long live Alice. Long live Wonderland.”_

* * *

“I wish we could be together forever,” Rapunzel whispered, cuddling with Wendy in her crib. 

“But we can’t,” Wendy replied. 

“Why not?” Rapunzel asked.

“Look at me, Your Highness. Don’t you see what’s wrong with our relationship? I am an old woman. You are an eternal child. I’m too old for you.”

Rapunzel smiled. Reaching between her legs, she grabbed her crotch and began playing with her diaper. 

“You aren’t too old. You’re just right.”

Wendy tickled Rapunzel’s tummy. The Princess of Pampers giggled as she wiggled around in her caregiver’s embrace. The two women cuddled and kissed each other. Alice’s sister had been the caregiver of Queen Arianna’s daughter ever since she first fell in love with her upon meeting the golden-haired princess. 

“Am I the perfect size for a baby doll?” Rapunzel asked.

“You’re not just my baby doll,” Wendy replied. 

“I’m not?” 

“You’re my companion. My playmate. My beautiful flower.” 

“A flower of gold?” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Yes, my dear girl. A golden flower whose light will never fade and whose petals will never wither. You are everlasting.” 

Rapunzel was flattered by her caregiver’s words. She was about to go in for the kiss when the Cheshire Cat appeared between her and Wendy. The kitten-sized tiger handed a note to Alice’s sister. 

“Read it,” the Cat said. 

Wendy grabbed the note and read the words aloud: 

_Dear Wendy,_

_Alice won’t be returning to this world anytime soon. Don’t worry. She isn’t dead. What I’m trying to say is that she’s decided to quit reality. Oh, wait. That could easily be taken out of context. Basically, what I mean is that she’s staying in Wonderland, where she belongs. Also, the Jabberwock lives inside of her, but that’s not much of a problem. By the way, Queen Hera of Spades has relinquished her crown and given up her role as the villain of her own story. She now lives with the Red Queen and Queen Cora of Hearts in their crimson palace. Anyway, I hope you and Rapunzel are having a good time together. Alice misses both of you dearly._

_Sincerely,_

_Cheshire_

The Cat flashed his everlasting grin at Wendy and her baby doll. 

“My Nanny and the Jabberwock are one and the same?” Rapunzel gasped. 

“Yes, but she’s not coming back,” the Cat replied. 

“Why not?” Rapunzel demanded.

“She’s the ruler of her own kingdom now. Just like Anna’s sister.” 

“So Alice won’t be my caregiver?” Rapunzel whimpered. 

“I’m afraid not,” the Cat said. 

“You’ll always have me,” Wendy assured the princess. 

“But I’m immortal. You’re going to die someday,” Rapunzel pointed out. 

“Mortals were born from dust, and to dust they shall eventually return,” the Cat declared. 

“What sort of dust?” Rapunzel wondered. 

“Stardust.” 

“Humans are born from stars?” the Princess of Pampers gasped. 

“That’s one of many legends centered around the birth of humanity,” the Cat replied. “Other tales involve intelligent design or evolution from the bestial world.” 

“Intelligent design? What’s that?” Rapunzel asked. 

“The concept of intelligent design involves a God or Goddess who is responsible for creating life on Earth. Certain deities have the ability to control the weather, the universe, and even historical events. For example, Hecate was the instigator of the Salem Witch Trials, while Ares was responsible for finishing the first World War.”

“It doesn’t surprise me that the Mother of Witches is the grandmother of the witch-hunting business,” Wendy replied. 

“Weren’t all of the witches in Salem destroyed?” Rapunzel asked.

“Actually, none of the victims who were hanged in the midst of the anti-witchcraft hysteria were genuine witches. The deaths of their accusers were caused by the midnight hags that the Puritans shunned and feared. Witches don’t take kindly to God’s men. The clergy is their ancient enemy.”

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Rapunzel remarked. 

“Indeed,” the Cat yawned. 

“What about Lewis Carroll? Did he have connections to one of the Olympians?” Wendy asked.

“Like many Authors who transformed fantasy into reality, Carroll was a child of the Muses. Remember what I said about Wonderland being the Underworld’s sister? The domain of Hades and Persephone is located underneath the Carrollain kingdom. However, Carroll never intended for his fairyland to have any mythological basis. Wonderland was meant to be nothing more than a child’s dream come true. Of course, since our darling little Alice has grown into a Goth warrior with a mean streak, Wonderland has evolved with its host. Innocence turns into madness. The Underworld is an industrial graveyard compared to the Gothic madhouse of a kingdom that Alice and the other Queens rule over.” 

“May I please ask a question?” Rapunzel inquired. 

“Ask and I shall answer,” the Cat replied. 

“How old was Gothel when she died?” 

“Your abuser was one-hundred-and-seventy-five years old when you melted her with the water balloon from inside your Pampers. I’m glad she’s dead and gone. She was a dirty old harridan who touched you in all the wrong ways.”

“That bitch was ancient,” Wendy remarked.

“An ancient nightmare,” Rapunzel said. 

“Nightmare or narcissist?” the Cat asked.

“Gothel was both. Despite her old age, she always viewed herself as the fairest woman in the land.” 

“Vanity is one of the deadliest and most detrimental sins in the history of hubris,” the Cat said. “A self-centered witch who enslaves and neglects her children is a waking nightmare waiting to happen.”

“I’ve never trusted witches, but I suppose that most of them aren’t inherently wicked,” Wendy replied. 

“Witches are sinners and saints depending on their personalities, lifestyles, and moral alignments. Morality is a benefactor to humanity. Amorality kills the soul. Immortality is a blessing. Mortality is a killer.” 

“Okay, Cheshire,” Rapunzel yawned. “I’ve heard enough.” 

“Is the princess getting tired of hearing the sound of my voice?” the Cat asked.

“Yes, I am.” 

“Alright, then. I will proceed to shut my mouth and cease to bother you with my chatter of wisdom.” 

Smiling in a manner that was too creepy to be seen as friendly anymore, the Cheshire Cat licked his lips and vanished in front of Rapunzel. The sight of his dirty grin sickened the princess. She wondered why Alice’s feline friend didn’t bother to brush his teeth once in a while. Cats normally cleaned themselves. 

“Why does Cheshire always grin like that?” the Queen’s daughter asked. 

“He’s a magical cat,” Wendy clarified.

“Cheshire’s grin is many things, but magical isn’t on my list of adjectives. His teeth are those of a human. Perhaps he’s a man trapped inside the body of a feline? Or is he a feline within a man’s body? Maybe he’s a demon in disguise?” 

“Sweetie, I believe that you’re overthinking and attempting to rationalize the impossible,” Wendy replied. 

“Want to know something that’s not impossible and doesn’t require overthinking?” Rapunzel asked. 

“What do you know?” 

“My love for you is immortal. Even when you pass away, I will still remember you and the moments of pleasure that we’ve shared together. We’ve kissed, humped, tickled, cuddled, fed, and slept with each other. My birth mother was the Queen of Corona, but you are the princess of my heart.” 

“A princess? But I am not of royal blood,” Wendy argued. 

“Princesses don’t need to be royal by birth. They can be noble in nature and royal in deed. You can be graceful and brave. You can be smart and pretty. You can be badass and intelligent. Being a princess doesn’t mean you have to marry a prince or live in a castle. All you need is courage and kindness.” 

“You’re forgetting something,” Wendy whispered to her baby doll.

“What?”

“Faith, trust, and fairy dust.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Creepily Grinning](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Cheshire_Cat/Gallery?file=W101FullOf.png)


	28. Young Goddess

_ "I rule Wonderland alone. Your interference will not be tolerated. This realm is for grown-ups. Raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening off the jagged edge of reality." _

* * *

The inhabitants of the Olympian palace gathered together for a frabjous celebration. A new monarch sat on the obsidian throne that once belonged to Hera’s ex-husband. She was not of divine origin, but a mortal woman with blonde hair and black eyeliner, and a macabre aesthetic that marked her as a deadly force which should never be taken lightly. Dressed in a navy blue gown that matched her eyes, she was a Gothic princess who literally became the Queen of Olympus overnight. Her black fingernails tapped against the arms of her throne, her gaze directed at the Gods and Goddesses who bowed down at the feet of their new monarch. The Olympians had never expected for there to be a day when a human would rule over them. But this was no ordinary human. She was descended from both sides of the Looking Glass. She was benevolent but deadly. Curious but calculating. 

“Greetings, my subjects,” Alice growled. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am the ruler of your kingdom.”

“Are you kidding me? Since when did we have a mortal rule over us?” Hermes cried out. 

“Since now,” Hades replied. 

“Was this your idea?” Hermes asked.

“Alice is more than capable of ruling over us. We made her our leader when she never asked us to be.” 

“Okay, then,” Hermes sighed. “All hail Her Majesty, Queen Alice of Olympus.”

The Queen’s courtiers kept their heads down. Standing up from her throne, Alice unsheathed the Vorpal Sword from her scabbard and raised it toward the ceiling. The audience gazed upon the broadsword that represented the spirit of Wonderland. 

“As the Queen of Olympus and Wonderland, I hereby declare that Zeus is dead. His soul is imprisoned in the Underworld where he awaits judgement for his crimes,” Alice announced. 

Alice’s eyes turned red as the Jabberwock took over. It was her time to speak. 

_ “Let all of my subjects be aware that anybody who supports Zeus shall be terminated immediately. Rapists do not deserve sympathy or recognition.”  _

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Hades said. 

_ “Your response satisfies me.”  _

Wendy’s sister gave Persephone’s husband a smile that would have made the Cheshire Cat shudder. She did not tolerate sexual assailants in any way, shape, or form. They were considered to be lawless and without a moral compass. Now, Alice wasn’t a rape victim or a survivor of trauma, but she was seriously infuriated at the concept of such a carnal crime. Snapping back into her human form, Alice sat back down on her throne. She had always dreamed of being a monarch. The only problem was that she couldn’t figure out how to properly govern a kingdom. Unlike the Kings and Queen she read about in her textbooks, she had unlimited power. With help from the Dark One himself, she had seized the Olympian throne and won over her divine subjects. The palace of Olympus was her domain. Wonderland, on the other hand, would always be her home. 

“Does anybody have any brandy?” Alice asked.

Hades conjured a glass of Alice’s desired beverage. He handed the cup to the monarch and smiled at her. Before Alice could enjoy her brandy, Queen Elsa and her younger sister entered the throne room. Anna was sucking on her thumb as if she was two years old and not thirty-two. 

“How did you get in here?” Alice demanded. 

“We traveled through a portal,” Anna replied. 

“Why do you wish to see me?” Alice asked. 

“Because I have news.” 

“Good news or bad news?” Hades wondered. 

“It’s good. Trust me,” Queen Elsa said. 

_ “Well, get on with it! _ ” the Jabberwock snapped.  _ “I don’t have all night.”  _

The White Queen’s daughter’s sister cleared her throat. 

“Queen Elsa has gotten over her discomfort with my identity as a diaper-loving child at heart. She has volunteered to be my caregiver and for her mother to be my bodyguard. The Queen of Huggies and the Queen of Diamonds are reunited once more.” 

The audience cheered, raising their glasses of ambrosia to the ceiling and taking sips in celebration of the resurrected bond between Queen Anna and her older sister. 

“I’m never making fun of your Huggies again,” the Queen of Diamonds said. 

"Do you promise to change me when I'm soggy or messy?" Queen Anna asked.

"I promise," the White Queen's daughter replied.

“Awesome! Do you want to go back to Arendelle with me?”

The Queen of Diamonds smiled at her younger sister.

“I would love that."

“Let’s celebrate this with a feast!” Dionysus yelled out.

_ “Not yet,”  _ the Jabberwock interjected.  _ “I need to ask Anna’s big sister a question.”  _

“What do you wish to ask?” the Queen of Diamonds wondered.

_ “Do you truly love your sister? Or is your love false?”  _

“I cherish her with all of my heart,” Anna’s sister replied.

_ “You better take good care of her. One wrong move and your frozen ass gets melted.”  _

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Why would you question her?” Hades asked.

_ “Because I wanted to see if her soul was pure,” _ the Jabberwock explained to Persephone’s husband. 

“Okay, then.” 

“Ready to head back to Arendelle?” Queen Anna asked her sister.

“I’m ready,” the Queen of Diamonds replied.

Rapunzel’s wife held her older sister’s hand. Together, they waved goodbye to the Olympians and walked through a mirror that led them back to their homeland. Alice loved Elsa more than Anna. She reminded her of Wendy. Wendy didn’t have the powers of winter running through her veins or a history of social isolation, but she did have an inner child with a faithful and loving heart filled with fairy dust. 

“The magic of love is stronger than hatred,” Alice said to her inner demon. 

_ “But hatred has its own magic,”  _ the Jabberwock replied.

The seven-year-old counterpart of Alice appeared in front of the throne. She smiled at her adult self. 

“You did it!” Alice’s inner child giggled. “You saved yourself. Wonderland is restored. Olympus has its new Queen.” 

“But how am I to lead my people?” the older Alice asked. 

“Remember who you are.” 

“I already know who I am,” Alice replied. 

“What are you?” 

“I am a warrior, a Goth girl, a sister, a believer, a dreamer, and a child. I am nonsense and madness. I am beautiful and horrible. I am my own invention. I am Wonderland.” 

“We’re all mad here!” the Olympians cheered. 

“Yes, my dears. We’re all crazy and weird in our own special ways,” Alice agreed. 

_ “How do you feel about Rapunzel?”  _ the Jabberwock asked.

“Rapunzel is a total sweetheart who deserves all of the love, care, and attention that Gothel never gave to her.” 

_ “I thought you hated her?”  _

“Not anymore,” Alice replied.

_ “What changed?”  _ the Jabberwock asked. 

“My attitude.” 

“ _ I see. It’s better to be open-minded than ignorant.”  _

“Are you ready to start the celebration?” Hades asked.

“Yes,” Alice replied.

However, before Alice had time to commence the party, more guests unexpectedly arrived. Hercules, Megara, Captain Hook, and Tinker Bell walked into the throne room. Alice smiled as the group approached her throne to kneel down in honor of the newly crowned monarch. 

_ “What are you doing here?” _ the Jabberwock demanded.

“Hades told us about you,” Megara said. 

“He said that you scared Hera into giving up her crown and her title,” Hercules replied. 

_ “The Queen of Spades deserved her fate. She was a traitor to the crown,”  _ the Jabberwock admitted. 

“Where is she now?” Megara asked. 

_ “Her Majesty resides in the Palace of Hearts with the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts. She’s done with being a villain. Her life was filled with heartbreak and pain. Now, all she wants is to be loved by people who actually care about her. People who wouldn’t abandon her.”  _

“Not all villains are unworthy of happy endings,” Hercules realized. 

_ “Spoken like a true hero,”  _ the Jabberwock replied. 

“By the way, the Blue Fairy restored my wings,” Tinker Bell informed Alice.

“Good for you!” Alice cheered. 

“Thanks,” Tinker Bell replied.

Alice smiled at the Captain’s girlfriend. The Tinker Fairy bowed to her companion and twirled around on her toes. Hook waltzed with her.

“Can we please start the party now?” Hades asked. 

“Not yet,” Queen Arianna replied, entering the throne room with her husband. 

_ “No room! No room!”  _ the Jabberwock cried out.

“Don’t be silly,” King Frederic said. “There’s plenty of room in this palace.”

“Are you looking for Rapunzel?” Alice guessed. 

“Actually, we are,” the King’s wife admitted. 

“Where is she?” Queen Arianna asked. 

“In the Land Without Magic,” Hades replied.

“How do we get there?” the Queen’s husband asked.

“Go through the mirror that leads into the realm of the living. You will be able to find your daughter on the other side. Anna and Elsa just passed through that particular Looking Glass to go home.” 

Alice turned around and noticed that there were two life-sized, rectangular Looking Glasses in the room. The first mirror was located behind the throne. The second mirror was on the far left side of the area, where the husband of Persephone stood. 

“Which mirror do we go through?” Queen Arianna asked. 

“The one behind Alice’s throne,” Hades replied. 

“How do you know that you aren’t trying to trick us?” the Queen’s husband asked. 

_ “Because Hades isn’t the bad guy. I am,” _ the Jabberwock growled.  _ “Now get out!” _

Desiring to avoid angering the Jabberwock’s wrath, the Queen picked up her husband and carried him toward the mirror behind the throne. Alice smiled as the royal couple stepped through to the other side. She hoped that the King and Queen of Corona would be able to find their daughter and rebuild their broken kingdom as a family. They deserved to be reunited with their grown-up baby girl. Alice knew what it felt like to be separated from her loved ones.  That’s why she chose to be among the deities and mad people. She was right where she belonged. 

“Let’s get this party started!” Dionysus cheered.

The celebration between mortals and deities commenced. While the guests drank glasses of ambrosia and dined on traditional Greek dishes, Alice cuddled with her inner child. Everything was as it should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Hercules and Megara Ascend to Mount Olympus](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Megara/Gallery?file=513GoingToOlympus.png)


	29. Madness Becomes Her

_"A reflection sometimes exposes more reality than the object it echoes."_

* * *

While the Olympians partied, Alice and her younger self followed the Cheshire Cat out of the throne room, down the corridor, and through a door at the end of the hall. The trio entered a chamber with a purple-and-gold checkered floor and mirrored walls. Reflected within the walls of the room was Alice’s inner child. 

“What is this place?” Alice asked. 

“The Hall of Youthful Reflections,” the Cat replied. “It’s where dreamers go to seek wisdom from their younger selves.” 

“One should always take time to care for their inner child,” Alice said to herself. 

“Amen,” the Cat agreed. 

Alice approached the mirror. Her seven-year-old counterpart stepped out from behind the glass. She slowly backed away as her adult self transformed into the monster that she dreaded. 

“Please don’t hurt me!” Alice’s inner child screamed.

_“Why do you think I would hurt you?”_ the Jabberwock asked. 

“You’re a dragon. Dragons are known for being fearsome beasts.”

"A dragon can't help being fearsome," the Cat replied. 

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm afraid," the younger Alice argued.

“ _Why are you afraid of me?”_ the Jabberwock asked. 

“Because you’re scary."

_“Why do you think I’m scary?”_

“Your voice frightens me.” 

_“But I’m you, and you are me. We are reflections who exist on both sides of the same Looking Glass.”_

"That's logic," the Cat insisted. 

“Why did you choose to conquer Olympus?” Alice’s inner child asked.

_“Becoming the Queen of Olympus was a childhood dream of mine. My dream quickly came true after I grew up,”_ the Jabberwock growled at Alice’s reflection. 

"Does it hurt to grow up?"

"Not as much as being betrayed and heartbroken," Alice replied. 

“Wouldn’t the Olympians turn against you and have you be overthrown?” 

_“Not if Hades has the power to prevent a revolution from happening.”_

“Why don’t you go back to your world?”

_“Because a world without magic is worthless. Reality has no appeal. I would rather seek asylum in fairyland than spend the rest of my days among common mortals who don’t believe in the power of imagination or supernatural forces. Those who deny the existence of magic deserve to be fatally punished.”_

“Does that mean you wish to dominate the Land Without Magic?” 

Alice smiled, displaying sharpened teeth that were anything but human. A demonic laugh sounded from the dragon within her. 

_“I am the monarch of Wonderland and Olympus. Is that not enough? Or does world domination need to be accomplished in order for you to shut up?”_

“Never mind, Your Majesty,” the younger Alice replied. 

The Jabberwock’s eyes met those of Alice’s inner child. The hypnotic gaze of Alice’s inner child prompted the mind of her adult self to subconsciously relay flashbacks of her childhood to the beast who lived inside of her body. In her mind’s eye, the Jabberwock saw little Alice chasing after the White Rabbit and tumbling down his hole, attending the Hatter’s tea party, painting the Red Queen’s white roses with the blood of her enemies, babysitting the piglet of the Duchess, and engaging in other curious adventures. 

_“Are we Wonderland?”_ the Jabberwock asked. 

“We are Wonderland,” Alice confirmed. 

Wendy’s sister slowly walked backwards. Remembering that she was a monstrous maiden and a Gothic monarch, she decided to recite the cautionary verse of the ancient, poetic prophecy that foreshadowed the timeless battle between the White Knights and the beasts of the Tulgey Woods. 

_“Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch. Beware the Jubjub Bird and shun the frumious Bandersnatch.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Not-So-Mad Tea Party of the Inner Child](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Alice_\(Hyperion_Heights\)/Gallery?file=714TeaParty.png)
> 
> **Thanks for reading my latest story and taking part in Alice's modern adventures. She's my personal favorite heroine from Season 7 of OUAT, alongside Cinderella and Belle. I hope that my portrayal of the character doesn't offend any Oncers who expected Robyn Hood to show up. Certain aspects of Alice's character had to be adapted in order for her to properly fit into my AU.**


End file.
